Piezas rotas
by Cascabelita
Summary: Leah vive en un matrimonio destruido, y está segura que lo único que necesita es un plan sin daños colaterales, un plan perfecto para escapar. El regreso de un amigo le devuelve la esperanza y la ayuda de un abogado, es todo lo que necesitara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a nadie más, sólo a ella. Esta historia es sin fin de lucro.

Hola. Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Me es muy grato de que hayas decidido entrar y espero que te guste, como a mí me gustó escribirla.

Quiero dejar en claro que esto es un AU. Esto quiere decir que es un Universo Alterno. Así que nada de lobos y vampiros. Sólo humanos como todos los mortales de este mundo. Aun así, espero que le des la oportunidad. Quiero confesar que esta historia fue escrita para una materia de la universidad, por eso el AU, pero lamentablemente no pude entregarla, porque al final decidí entregar una revista

Ahora sí. Que empiece…

* * *

Capítulo 1

— _Acepto._

Cuando dije esa palabra, enfrente de muchas personas, vestida de blanco, en una pequeña iglesia y sosteniendo su mano, creí, sinceramente creí, que era la mejor decisión de toda mi vida. Ahora no sólo lo dudo, sino que estoy segura que no lo es. Es un error, un grandísimo error.

Seguí cortando las verduras en tiras pequeñas, casi uniformes, porque era de esa manera en cómo le gustaban a él. Tenía una hora para terminar la comida antes de que llegara del trabajo. No quería atrasarme, pero había tantas cosas que hacer. Ni siquiera había podido terminar de tender la ropa y mucho menos limpiar el patio. Necesitaba apurarme con todo, y que nada estuviera fuera de lugar cuando él llegara. A Samuel no le gusta que las cosas estuvieran desordenadas en casa.

La hora pasó más rápido de lo que deseaba y cuando la puerta se empezó abrir, ya tenía ambos platos servidos sobre la mesa. Él ni siquiera me saludó antes de tirar las llaves del auto sobre la mesa y sentarse a comer. Tomé lugar a su lado y procedí a hacer lo mismo, intentado no hacer tanto ruido y evitando su mirada lo más que podía. Por el gesto de su rostro me daba cuenta que había tenido un día realmente malo y agotador.

—¡Esto sabe de la mierda, Leah! —lo escuché gritar de repente, provocando un pequeño salto en mí.

Lo miré a la cara y tenía las cejas tan juntas y la mirada rabiosa.

—¿Qué tiene la comida? —pregunté. Para mí estaba igual que siempre.

—Si no puedes hacer una maldita sopa bien, no entiendo para que lo intentas —empujó el plato sobre la mesa, provocando que el líquido se derramara y me salpicara la cara y la ropa.

Tragué saliva, en este momento lo mejor era… no, ya ni sabía cuál era la mejor manera de actuar ante él, si le hablaba seguiría gritando y si me quedaba callada pensaría que lo estoy ignorando.

Decidí que era mejor que gritara. Tal vez no hubiera de lo _otro_ si lo escuchaba.

—¿Deseas que te prepare algo más? Hay carne y queso. Podría prepararte…

—¡No quiero nada ya! ¡No puedes hacer ni una comida decente!

Se levantó de la mesa y por su movimiento, arrastre un poco mi silla hacia atrás. Él caminó hacia las escaleras.

—Es mejor que limpies eso —ordenó, antes de empezar a subir.

Asentí a sus palabras y me levanté a hacer lo pedido. Llevé ambos platos hacia el fregadero y tiré todo. Sabía que, si no lo había comido hoy, no le gustaría nunca. Lavé un trapo y limpié la mesa lo mejor que pude para que la madera no se dañara, no quería que luego me reclamara por ello. Mientras hacía todo eso, mis ojos empezaron a picar. No sabía si era por la cebolla que había dejado al lado del fregadero o por lo que pasaba con él.

Más seguro que fuera por lo segundo. No sabía ya cómo tratarlo, ni cómo hablarle, ni tenía idea de que hacer para que las cosas ya no estuvieran mal. Cada día esto se volvía insostenible y cansado. Le temía al hombre que había prometido cuidarme y respetarme, estar conmigo en las malas y las buenas.

Cuando terminé de limpiar lo de adentro, me fui al patio y tendí la ropa que había quedado en la lavadora. Desde ahí pude escuchar el sonido de la regadera corriendo, siendo utilizada por él. Eso indicaba que se iría, que saldría y por unas horas podría estar tranquila. Tal vez me diera tiempo de ir a visitar a mi madre y hermano. No, mejor no, no quería hablar con él y que me reclamaran el abandono en que los tenía o porque mi mejilla tenía un ligero tono verdoso.

—¡Leah! —lo escuché gritar. Salté ante su voz, y esa ya era una reacción típica en mí.

Dejé el resto de la ropa en el cesto y subí lo más rápido que pude, a él no le gustaba esperar. Abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación y me acerqué a la del baño.

—¿Sí?

—Busca la camisa azul.

Suspiré, ya no esperaba que su voz fuera amble o que dijera por favor, mejor ni mencionar que me agradeciera por hacerlo.

Me acerqué al closet y saqué las dos camisas azules que tenía, imaginaba que quería la de colores oscuros, pues las claras eran para el trabajo. Me senté en la cama, procurando no arrugar la tela de ambas prendas y esperé a que saliera. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando lo hizo. Estaba envuelto por una toalla alrededor de la cintura y secaba su cabello con otra.

No me atreví a mirarlo a la cara. Había aprendido que así se evitaban algunas peleas. Lo vi acercarse a mí, y sentí los dedos fríos en mi cara. Cada dedo parecía pinzas enterrándose en mis mejillas con fuerzas y me obligó a girar a verlo. Primero dejó un beso en mi frente y luego me tomó la boca. El beso en vez de ser una muestra de cariño, parecían que era una retorcida manera para herirme, siempre terminaba con la lengua o los labios con pequeñas líneas de sangre.

Hace mucho había dejado de participar en los besos. Le cedía completamente el control, y el regusto a bilis después de que se alejaba, era lo suficientemente amargo como para recordarme que yo no era nada en esta relación.

—No me gusta gritarte, Leah —murmuró, sin un indicio de arrepentimiento, pero con el tono adecuado para que lo perdonara.

Hace mucho había dejado de creer en esa frase, pero seguía asintiendo como si lo comprendiera y yo fuera la culpable de ello. Si lo vemos de manera objetiva, tenía mucha culpa por dejarme en un principio.

Bajé los parpados, pero al parecer eso no era lo que deseaba, pues sus dedos se presionaron más en mi cara. Lo miré a las cuencas oscuras que tenía por ojos y volví a sentir sus labios en mi boca, pero se alejó antes de que pudiera dejar de mirarlo. Prefería no observar cuando me besaba. Cada vez que lo hacía, parecía furioso consigo mismo por tener que hacerlo o su cara me demostraba lo mucho que me odiaba.

Simplemente no me gustaba, era una horrible imagen. Y no entendía bien porque seguía besándome si ya no me apreciaba siquiera un poco. Quizá, sólo lo hacía para que comprendiera que él era dueño de todo, hasta de lo que no le gustaba. O quizá, más seguro aun, es que supiera realmente lo mucho que odiaba que me tocara y como el punto de este matrimonio era torturarme, seguía besándome.

Me soltó tan duro, haciendo que mi cabeza se moviera un poco. Bajé el rostro y rogué porque se alejará de una vez y me dejará ir del cuarto.

—Me llevare la de la derecha.

—De acuerdo —susurré. Me levanté de la cama y guardé la otra camisa en el closet.

—Saca el pantalón negro —ordenó, mientras se peinaba delante del espejo.

Lo miré y él me observaba por el cristal. Me daba miedo su mirada, era como la de un animal esperando un error de mi parte para poder arremeter en mi contra, listo para saltar a mi cuello en la menor oportunidad. Volví al closet y busqué el pantalón. Saqué los tres que había y se los mostré para que él escogiera uno.

Suspiró cansado y se acercó de nuevo a mí.

Me apreté contra la pared, temiendo la represaría que sabía que vendría. Me quitó uno de los pantalones y creí que se alejaría, pero al parecer hoy quería demostrarme que él era fuerte y yo débil, que él mandaba y yo obedecía.

—¡No sé porque siempre sacas todo cuando te pido algo! —siseó con enojo.

—Lo hago porque no sé cuál quieres realmente. No puedo saber lo que piensas, Samuel —le dije, intentando verlo a la cara, pero no podía, por más que luchaba por hacerlo el miedo me obligaba a hacer lo contrario.

Apreté mis dedos en la tela de los pantalones que tenía en las manos cuando sus manos me tomaron por los hombros y me presionó contra la pared. Sentí la rugosidad y la frialdad de la pared en mi espalda. Mis huesos empezaron a doler, sus manos parecían hierro caliente. Me sacudió y mi cabeza rebotó ligeramente contra la estructura. Cerré los labios para no quejarme, normalmente si lo hacía él parecía entusiasmarse más.

—¡Eres una inútil! —exclamó.

Esperé a que algún golpe o bofetada llegara, pero no fue así. Se alejó y se metió al baño después de tomar su ropa. Al parecer hoy tendría suerte, era obvio que mi respuesta no le había gustado, pero quizá se dio cuenta que yo tenía algo de razón, aunque nunca lo aceptaría.

Metí de nuevo la ropa al closet y bajé las escaleras rápidamente. No quería verlo más, quería que se fuera y me dejara en paz por algunas horas. Las horas que él pasaba en el trabajo no eran suficiente.

Volví por la ropa que había dejado en el patio y me apresuré a terminar de tenderlas. Cuando acabé, tomé la escoba y me puse a limpiar el patio. La casa era grande y bonita. Mi preciosa cárcel llena de lujos. A él le gustaba mucho eso, pero a mí no me bastaba las mañanas para limpiar todo. El patio trasero era extenso y tenía dos árboles frutales cerca. Tenía que barrer las hojas secas que dejaban caer los árboles y la poca arenilla que arrastraba el viento. Ya estábamos casi en diciembre y el viento frío no hacía más que alborotar la tierra.

—Me voy, iré a comer algo decente —fue lo que dijo cuando apareció por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio.

—Está bien —murmuré, sonriendo un poco para que se largara de una vez.

—Ven acá, Leah —exigió.

Caminé hacia él, procurando no parecer que tenía miedo. Pero él lo sabía, sabía que le tenía miedo y me obligaba a acercarme a él cuando me veía demasiado tranquila para su gusto. Mi mano sostuvo muy fuerte el palo de la escoba, como si se tratara de un escudo, aunque a la primera amenaza era seguro que la soltaría rápido. Me quedé delante de él, mirando directamente su barbilla, sin valor para verlo a los ojos. Su mano me arrebató la escoba. La solté sin pensarlo y la madera sonó contra el mosaico blanco del suelo de la cocina.

Sentí su mano en mi cintura, apretando mis costillas lo suficiente para que doliera. Nuevamente no podía quejarme. Regularmente este paso no tardaba tanto, sólo lo suficiente para dejarme en claro que siempre volvería por más. Su boca se cerró sobre la mía y metió la lengua hasta el fondo de mi boca. Iba colocar las manos sobre sus hombros para sostenerme, pero no lo hice. En cambio, su mano derecha me tomó fuertemente del cuello, enterrando los dedos ligeramente en mi cabello.

Cuando se separó, la mano que estaba en mi cintura se elevó también a mi cuello para unirse a la otra. Ambos dedos se entrelazaron en mi nuca y jaló mi cabeza hacia él. Mis ojos se cerraron, esperando cualquier otro movimiento.

—Cada día estás más flaca y horrenda, Leah.

Era mejor cuando me insultaba, cuando me llamaba por groserías, porque estaba segura que nada de eso era cierto. Cada vez que decía alguna frase como esa, lo que más dolía es que era verdad. Mi cuerpo ya no era el de antes, era capaz de pasarme hasta un día completo sin más que pura agua en el estómago. Ni siquiera me daba por comer y eso se notaba en mis costillas y mis clavículas tan sobresalientes. Tampoco era tan guapa como antes, ya no arreglaba mi cara, mi cabello estaba reseco, delgado y apenas crecía hasta mis hombros, y mi ropa era lo primero que tomaba, ni siquiera me fijaba si combinaba o no, no salía de casa así que no veía el caso de arreglarme.

—Basta, Samuel —le pedí.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban detrás de mis pestañas, nublándome la vista. Sus manos me apretaron más el cuello y me obligó a verlo a la cara. Me resistí a mirarlo a los ojos, no quería llorar otra vez delante de él y, mucho menos, quería que él se burlara.

—¿Por qué vas a llorar, Leah? Si no digo más que la verdad —preguntó, con la voz falsamente dulce.

Siempre le parecía bueno recordarme como me veía, lo tan desagradable que ahora resultaba para él. De esa manera justificaba sus noches de juerga con sus amigos, yéndose a esos lugares con mujeres desnudas, mujeres que le apetecían más que yo.

Era mejor que no supiera que hace mucho dejó de importarme lo que hiciera con su vida, si con eso él me dejaba tranquila y no tenía que cumplir con mis obligaciones de mujer.

—Ya no digas más —le dije.

—¿Me vas a ordenar que decir, Leah? —cuestionó, acariciando mi piel con ambos pulgares, cerca de mi garganta. Una clara amenaza por si contestaba algo equivocado.

—No. Sólo no digas esas cosas.

La presión de sus dedos se volvió fuerte, mientras volvía a besarme, pero esta vez mordiéndome los labios con rabia. Me soltó, empujándome hacia atrás. Sentía el labio palpitar y el sabor de la sangre se corrió a mi lengua.

—Me voy —dijo, después de haberse dado la vuelta y dejarme ahí.

Suspiré, al fin se había marchado, y si tenía suerte, no volvería hasta mañana muy temprano, completamente borracho, y sería para dormir todo el día.

* * *

Bienvenidos. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Algún comentario?

By. Cascabelita


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Él estaba fuera, como cada fin de semana. Esta semana había sido buena, dejó la comida en la mesa sin tocar una sola vez y no me había golpeado, simplemente gritaba y eso estaba bien. Así que después de que se fuera, terminé de hacer los quehaceres y había adelantado lo del día siguiente. Había terminado tan cansada, que apenas terminé de bañarme y colocarme el pijama, me había tumbado a la cama a dormir.

Pero no sabía qué hora era, cuando un fuerte olor a alcohol y cigarros me incómodo. Todo el aire que había a mi alcance estaba enviciado ahora con ese aroma rancio. Abrí los ojos cuando unos dedos calientes me tomaron por el hombro y los dientes se cerraron en mi piel. Me quedé quieta y me encogí más en mi sitio, procurando que no se diera cuenta que ya estaba despierta. Normalmente se quedaba dormido antes de intentar hacer algo.

Sus dientes fueron mordiendo hasta llegar a mi cuello. La lengua caliente humedeció mi piel y nuevamente los dientes se encajaron en el lóbulo de mi oreja, jalándolo hacia atrás. Al parecer hoy no se detendría.

Sus manos me jalaron para que quedara boca arriba y su boca empezó a mordisquear mi cuello de un modo tan desagradable. Giré la cara para no verlo. Siempre tenía que reprimir los gemidos de dolor, pues de lo contrario él lo haría con más fuerza.

—Samuel, no ahora, por favor —intenté persuadirlo, no quería que me tocara de esta manera.

Era asqueroso, desagradable. Horrible, pesadilla. ¡Basta! Quería gritar siempre, pero no tenía el valor suficiente.

No sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, siempre iba a prostíbulos y llegaba a la casa tan satisfecho y cansado, que lo único que hacía era darme la espalda cuando se acostaba en la cama.

Cuando intentaba tener algo conmigo, era porque no podía salir en la noche por el trabajo al otro día. Lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarme quieta en la cama, abrir las piernas y esperar a que él hiciera lo que se le antojara. Prácticamente mi cuerpo le pertenecía más a él que a mí, eso era lo que me decía siempre. Esperaba que sólo me penetrara y terminara para que se diera la vuelta y durmiera. Si estaba de suerte, al otro día no amanecería con chupetones en el cuello o en mis senos, no habría moretones en mi espalda o piernas, y mi vagina no dolería. Eso me bastaba para no hacerme sentir mal.

—Eres mi mujer. Recuérdalo.

Su boca tenía el sabor amargo del licor y su lengua estaba tan caliente que casi podía sentir derritiendo mi boca, como si de ácido se tratara. Abrió los botones de mi bata y apretó con su mano uno de mis senos. Dolía, siempre dolía cuando hacía eso. Su boca empezó a descender, la lengua humedecía todo a su paso y sus dientes casi rasgaban la piel.

Dio un pequeño jalón a mi pezón derecho, haciéndolo tan fuerte, que no evitar gemir por el dolor. Ese fue mi error. Lo repitió varias veces, cada vez más fuerte, y cuando se cansó de ese, movió su boca al izquierdo. Sus manos no se quedaban quieta, tocaban mis piernas, subía hasta mi cadera y bajaba hasta mis pantorrillas. De vez en cuando, sus dedos apretaban mi piel o rasguñaba. Era difícil decir cual cosa dolía más, si lo que hacía con su boca o sus manos.

Una de sus manos subió hasta colocarse en mis nalgas, la apretó con rudeza, y luego la movió a mi vagina, apartando la ropa interior y metiendo dos dedos dentro de mí. Ardía demasiado, como agua caliente, pero no me atrevería a quejarme, no quería que aumentara el ritmo o que metiera uno más. Ni siquiera estaba preparada para lo que hacía, el movimiento era rápido y pronto empecé a sentir el doloroso placer que él pretendía darme. Era lo que más odiaba del acto, que mi cuerpo reaccionara a todos sus movimientos, que de vez en cuando pudiera sentir el acercamiento de un orgasmo, que siempre quedaba inconcluso.

Se levantó, sacó sus dedos de mí rápidamente y se alejó de mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas bajaron a mis mejillas, la habitación estaba oscura, así que no me veía llorar, pero no me atrevía a limpiarme las mejillas, no quería que supiera porqué lo hacía. Lo vi a los pies de la cama y pude respirar tranquila, pensando que se había terminado.

—Quítate todo, no estoy como para desnudarte. ¡Apresúrate, Leah! —gritó lo último, al ver que no me movía.

Obedecí, y con las manos temblorosas, quité mi bata gris y el calzoncillo que traía puesto. Mis pechos quedaron libres y dolían al simple pensamiento de que él volviera a tocarlos. Sabía que mañana tendría llagas en mis pezones y mis piernas rasguños. No, ni siquiera quería pensar en los moretones.

Miré como se quitaba toda la ropa. Era un hombre fuerte, gracias a la hora y media de gimnasio diario que hacía. Tenía los brazos enormes y el abdomen muy marcado. A su lado yo parecía cajita de zapato. Era pequeña y delga, siempre lo fui, aun antes de mi alarmante pérdida de peso. Estaba esquelética. Toqué mis costillas con mis manos, queriendo cubrir mis pechos, pero temía que eso resultara en una bofetada.

Me quedé quieta, arrodillada en la cama mientras esperaba a que él terminara. Estaba borracho y sus movimientos eran torpes, aun así, quedó desnudo en menos tiempo de lo que quería.

—Acércate —ordenó.

Gateé hasta el pie de la cama y él tomándome de los brazos me obligó a bajarme de la cama. Sus manos en mis hombros me instaron a arrodillarme y empecé a llorar más fuerte.

—Cállate y chúpalo —dijo.

Tomó mi cabello con su mano y me jaló hacia su pene.

—Por favor, Samuel —le pedí sollozando.

—¡Qué lo hagas, estúpida! —gritó mientras su mano me golpeaba la mejilla.

Mis manos impidieron que terminara golpeando la cabeza en la madera de la cama. Su mano nuevamente me agarró de los cabellos y me hizo verlo a la cara. Se agachó a mi altura y me besó en la boca, mordiendo mis labios con rabia. Estaba segura que a él le gustaba el sabor de la sangre, pues me besaba cuando sabía que tenía la boca lastimada.

—Me vas a obedecer, ¿has entendido?

No me dio tiempo a contestar, se levantó rápido y movió su casi erecto pene a mi cara. Mi mejilla herida, la que él había golpeado, chocó contra el musculo caliente.

Abrí la boca y saqué la lengua para dar la primera lamida. Tenía un sabor amargo y salado, o eran mis lágrimas que se metían a mi boca. Dejé de pensarlo, simplemente me dediqué a lamer y chupar eso, conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas el querer vomitar. Si lo hacía, lo más seguro es que me obligaría a tragarme todo de vuelta.

No era la primera vez que me obligaba a darle sexo oral, cuando estaba exhausto del trabajo, prefería un trabajo manual u oral, porque el sexo normal era demasiado para él. Y era una de las cosas más asquerosas que me obligaba hacerle, pero era preferible, pues ambos no requerían de mucho tiempo.

Su mano no se había alejado de mi cabello, así que, en determinado momento, él empezó a empujar las caderas. Lo sentía llegar hasta mi garganta y poco a poco el aire se volvía demasiado escaso, sentía los pulmones ardiendo, pero su pene en mi boca no me dejaba respirar adecuadamente. También sentía mi saliva escurriendo por mi barbilla y llegando hasta mi cuello.

Me apoyé de sus piernas para no caer y cuando creí que terminaría y por fin me dejaría, se alejó, no permitiéndose eyacular en mi boca, y sería lo único que le agradecería, sinceramente. Tenía un sabor a fruta podrida con sal y el olor era horrible. Normalmente me obligaba a tragármelo todo y la vez que lo escupí, el golpe en mi cara tardó casi tres semanas en desaparecer.

Me jaló del cabello y me aventó a la cama. Su puño dio en mi vientre, y un grito de dolor escapó de mi boca. Él disfrutaba golpeándome, parecía excitarle que yo gritara o que llorara cada vez que me tomaba. Después abrió mis piernas con rudeza.

—Ya ni eres guapa, Leah. Sinceramente no tenía dinero hoy, así que me tengo que conformar contigo —dijo él, explicando porque hacía algo tan lamentable como tener sexo conmigo.

Quizá, en otro tiempo, eso habría dolido, pero en realidad, lo único que quisiera es que tuviera dinero siempre y que se fuera con las putas que contrataba.

Su cuerpo se posicionó sobre el mío y sin más preliminares, su pene se enterró en mi vagina. Grité al sentirlo: era como si me enterraran un trozo filoso de hierro caliente. Él era grande en ese aspecto y si le sumaba su pesor, el resultado era insoportable. Los movimientos empezaron a ser rápidos y mi pelvis empezó a doler cuando sentí que quería enterrarse más a fondo, aun cuando era seguro que sentía sus testículos chocar en mí. Mis manos sólo podían agarrar con fuerza las sabanas, para aguantar cada estocada de su cuerpo.

El semen caliente no tardó en esparcirse en mis entrañas y agradecí que eso sucediera. Él se dejó caer por completo en mí, aplastándome con fuerzas. No me atrevía a hacer el intento de empujarlo, pues sabía que eso lo enojaría, así que esperé a que él quisiera alejarse.

Y así lo hizo, se dio la vuelta y se colocó en su lugar, dejándome en el mío.

Me arrastré un poco más a la orilla, pretendiendo estar lo más alejada posible de su cuerpo. Me sentía tan sucia y adolorida, y la idea de una ducha sonaba bien, pero mi entrepierna dolía y mi boca y vientre también, así que sólo me di la vuelta y me tapé con las sabanas. No tenía ni fuerzas para colocarme de nuevo la ropa.

* * *

Espero que les agrade esta historia.

Gracias por leer.

By. Cascabelita


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—Hice una cita para ti en el hospital —dijo de repente a la hora de la comida.

Dejé mis cubiertos en el plato y lo miré, esperando una mayor explicación a su anuncio.

—¿Por qué? —me atreví a preguntar, procurando que mi voz no sonara alta.

—Quiero un hijo.

Fue un enorme balde de agua helada. La piel se me erizó y casi dejé caer el vaso que había sostenido esperando que él contestara. No, eso no. No podía quedar embarazada en este momento, en otras circunstancias, si él fuera diferente, si no fuera él, más bien, sería un sueño. Pero a cómo vivíamos, no sería justo para un hijo.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento, Samuel —le dije, procurando no sonar contradictoria. Me apresuré a buscar una buena excusa—. Tu trabajo es importante y con ese ascenso, es mejor que te enfoques en él y en nada más. Más adelante podríamos intentarlo.

Era cierto, hace cinco semanas lo habían ascendido a gerente de departamento en el área administrativa de la empresa donde trabaja: una pequeña agencia de automóviles. Él se había gastado su bonificación en un club y no apareció durante dos días. Eso había alegrado un poco mi corazón, y deseaba que no volviera jamás. Al menos me había dejado en paz por casi una semana.

—Llevamos cuatro años de matrimonio, tiempo suficiente como para ser padres. Además, tú no haces nada en realidad, no entiendo como no podrías hacerte cargo de mi hijo —contestó, agarrando mi mano que descansaba sobre la mesa y la apretó con fuerzas. Una amenaza para que no dijera nada más.

—Cierto —susurré, jalando mi mano de su garra y tomando el vaso otra vez.

—Me alegra que estés de acuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Tomó de nuevo su tenedor y antes de que elevara un trozo de carne a la boca, giró a verme—. También necesito saber porque no te has embarazado aún. No tomas ningún método anticonceptivo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con enojo.

—No, no lo hago —contesté.

Eso era mentira, claro que tomaba pastillas para no hacerlo; yo misma había ido con un ginecólogo sola hace casi dos años, cuando me dio la cuarta o quinta golpiza en la habitación y luego abusaba de mí. Había decidido que no quería tener hijos con él. Nunca. Mis pastillas permanecían escondidas en una caja de detergente en el cuarto de lavado, un pequeño cuarto en la parte trasera de la casa, donde nunca se acercaba, y las tomaba todas las mañanas. No me iba a permitir quedarme embarazada. Pero sí él me llevaba al hospital y me hacía consultarme con un ginecólogo, lo más probable es que hicieran estudios para ver si había algo mal en mí si yo negaba el estar consumiendo algo, y él lo sabría y estaba segura que me mataría al llegar a casa.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó, haciendo que yo respingara en mi lugar.

—Estaba pensando en ese hijo que quieres tener. Podía llamarse como tú o tu padre: Gilbert —le mentí.

A pesar del miedo que le tenía, podría mentirle sin titubear, me hice experta para que mi hermano y mi madre me creyeran las múltiples excusas que les daba cada vez que iba con alguna marca.

—Me alegro que te entusiasme la idea, mi amor —exclamó, sonriendo ladeadamente. Ese gesto me daba más miedo que sus gritos o golpes, el que sonriera así y no saber en qué pensaba, me hacía temblar—. Y sí, se llamará como yo.

—Me parece estupendo…

—No requería tu opinión, Leah —dijo, apretando los cubiertos, aclarando que ese niño sería solamente de él. Su mirada volvía a ser tan amenazante como minutos antes y me era más fácil soportar a este Samuel.

—Claro, yo sólo decía que era buena idea —contesté sumisamente.

Acomodé mi cabello detrás de la oreja y bajé la mirada a mi plato, para seguir comiendo. No podía imaginarme embarazada, lo más seguro es que él mismo me provocaría el aborto con uno de sus golpes o que cuando el niño creciera lo maltrataría tanto como a mí, o peor aún, lo transformaría es eso que él es: un monstruo.

—¿Cuándo es la cita? —pregunté suavemente.

—Mañana en la tarde. Déjame ver tu cara —pidió, tomando mi rostro entre sus dedos. Giró mi cara de un lado a otro y me soltó cuando terminó su inspección—. No, no hay ningún golpe, aun así, ya sabes que decir.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Me acompañaras? —pregunté. Su asentimiento de cabeza me hizo sufrir.

Continué pensando en lo que podría hacer para que él no se enterara, pero nada se me ocurría. Sólo podía rezar para que no se enojara mucho conmigo, o que al menos no me dejara con golpes que requirieran un doctor. Solamente una vez había pasado eso, y a todo mundo le dijo que me había caído mientras bajaba el cesto de ropa sucia por las escaleras.

Una costilla rota y una grave contusión avalaron su historia, más porque yo pase casi dos días sin despertar. Obviamente todos le creyeron, el integro hombre Samuel Uley, jamás se atrevería a mentir y es menos probable aun, que él fuera el culpable de tan torpe acción por parte de su esposa. Él único que no había creído eso fue mi hermano Seth, pero tuve que mentirle para que no golpeara a Samuel, no quería que le hiciera daño a mi hermano o alguien de mi familia, ahora que mi padre ya no estaba.

Al día siguiente, hice de todo para distraerme de lo que sucedería ese día, pero no podía sacarme eso de la mente. Cuando Samuel llegó, apenas yo bajaba las escaleras más o menos arreglada, sabiendo que a él nunca le gustaba esperarme, así que era preferible estar lista.

—Al menos pareces mujer y no un esperpento —dijo al ver que había colocado hasta un poco de maquillaje sobre mi rostro y mi ropa era algo nueva y combinaba—. Vámonos.

No dije nada ante su comentario, tenía razón, hoy no lucía como la empleada doméstica de la casa.

Tomé mi bolso del sofá y su mano se cerró en mi codo, jalándome para la puerta y llevándome de esa manera al auto. Solía salir con él sólo para hacer las compras de las semanas, y si mi rostro estaba muy golpeado, él prefería hacerlo solo, para que los vecinos no hablaran de mi penoso estado. También me dejaba salir con mi hermano a tomar café y visitar a mi madre, sólo si él me llevaba y me pasaba a buscar. Fuera de eso, yo no salía jamás de la casa, al menos que fuera para limpiar el jardín delantero.

Cada vez que salía, podía ver la mirada curiosa de los vecinos, la intriga en sus ojos y la soberbia en sus labios. Algunas mujeres me miraban con lástima, otras con coraje y unas más con impotencia y compasión. Odiaba la lástima y la compasión, ver sus caritas de perros apaleados, cuando era yo la herida aquí; el enojo que mostraban algunos simplemente no lo comprendía, quizá se tratara de la vergüenza que sentían, que estando ya en pleno siglo veintiuno, la puta mujer siguiera siendo sumisa a su marido. Si eso debía ser. Y la impotencia podría justificarse, si yo viera a una mujer en mi situación, también sentiría la necesidad de ayudar, pero no sabiendo cómo hacerlo.

¿Qué es lo que se supone que se hacía en este caso? ¿Llamar a la policía cada vez que escuches a tu vecino gritar y a su mujer llorar o pidiendo clemencia? ¿Meterse a la casa para quitar al hombre que revienta golpes sobre el pobre cuerpo de su esposa tirado en el suelo? ¿Aconsejarle que huya de ahí, porque definitivamente no es bueno? ¿Darle un folleto para que se meta a una terapia de grupo o acuda a un psicólogo? ¿O recomendarle un abogado para que se divorcie? Joder, sería bueno que alguien mostrara que hacer, pero cada cosa que inventaban para este caso era demasiado tonto y rebuscado. Inútil, si es que la mujer, como yo, tenía miedo.

No servía nada de eso, pues el hombre siempre sería un maldito que buscaría venganza y cuando estuviera libre, se iría a desquitar con su pobre mujer, con su puta mujer, con su sumisa mujer, con la temerosa mujer.

Mejor no actuemos, que se las arreglé solas. Ella sola se lo busco. Si es probable que piensen lo anterior.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, como si todo fuera normal y natural. Era un perfecto actor, en presencia de todos era un marido maravilloso. Pude ver varias pacientes y enfermeras mirándolo alucinados, sin saber que yo sería capaz de cambiarlo por una servilleta sucia, es más, no era necesario, podían llevárselo de a gratis.

Caminamos a la recepción y le entregó a la enfermera el formato con la cita escrita en él. Ella capturo los datos en la computadora y le asintió, sonriendo dulcemente. Era una chica bella, de brillante cabello rojo y ojos marrones, joven y delgada, así como él le gustaban. Samuel no fue muy discreto al guiñarle el ojo, provocando que la joven esa sonriera coqueta.

—Suban al segundo piso, el ginecólogo los estará esperando en el consultorio dieciocho —informó la joven enfermera, mientras le devolvía el formato y le acariciaba los dedos, todo sin siquiera verme a mí una sola vez.

Descarados.

Él nuevamente me guio al piso indicado y cuando terminamos de subir las escaleras, apareció un pasillo con varias puertas blancas por ambos lados. Caminamos hasta encontrar la indicada, donde una placa de brillante acero tenía el nombre del médico.

—Edward Cullen—susurré.

Ese nombre me era terriblemente conocido. Lo había escuchado en algún lado, pero no podía recordar muy bien de dónde.

Samuel llamó a la puerta y ésta se abrió, dando pasó a un hombre de tez clara y ojos verdes, alto, pero no tanto como Samuel. Era tan joven como nosotros, aunque mi apariencia de muñeca vieja me hacía ver como de cuarenta, en vez de los veintiocho que tenía.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es usted el ginecólogo? —preguntó Samuel.

—Lo soy, pasen por favor —dijo el hombre, caminando hacia su escritorio y señalándonos ambas sillas que había delante.

Me senté en una ellas y Samuel hizo lo mismo, sin soltar mi mano. Recorrí la gran habitación con la mirada. Había un enorme mueble llenó de libros y una máquina para ecosonogramas y pantallas pegadas a una pared. También tenía una enorme ventana que dejaba ver una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad de Seattle.

Me concentré otra vez en el hombre que estaba delante de mí. Ese rostro de fuertes facciones ya lo había visto antes. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y la frente ancha, su cabello era castaño claro y los ojos grandes.

—Nombre de la paciente —pidió, después de sacar un formulario.

—Leah Uley —contesté.

—Edad.

—Veintiocho.

Siguió haciendo más preguntas, como si cuando fue la primera vez que menstrué, si era regular o no, la edad de mi primera relación sexual y si ahora era muy activa en ese aspecto. Todo lo fui contestando, teniendo la mirada clavada de Samuel en mi rostro y sus dedos apretando los míos.

—¿Tomas algún método anticonceptivo? —preguntó el médico.

—No —dije sin mucha convicción.

El doctor levantó su mirada hacia mí y su ceja se elevó con algo de duda. Apretó los labios con algo de fuerza y bajó de nuevo la mirada. No sé qué habrá visto, pero su mirada no era muy alentadora. Quizá se percató de mi pose asustadiza o el hecho de que Samuel parecía taladrarme con la mirada.

—Entonces cuéntame que los trajo aquí —pidió, dejando su lapicero en el escritorio.

—Queremos tener un hijo, pero hasta la fecha no hemos podido —contestó Samuel, apretando mi mano.

—Ya veo. Me podrían decir desde cuándo desean hacerlo, porque también puede influir el hecho de que, si habían estado tomando anticonceptivo y no ha pasado el tiempo estimado, eso no será posible.

—Nunca ha tomado nada, al principio nos cuidábamos con condones —volvió a decir él, sin permitir que yo emitiera algún sonido, haciendo que la ceja del médico se volviera a levantar.

Ese gesto ya lo había hecho por segunda ocasión y eso me hizo recordar bien de donde lo conocía. Era Edward, el chico que iba en la misma universidad cuando yo asistía. Él estaba en el área de medicina general, mientras yo en el de fisioterapeuta, pero tomábamos unas cuantas clases básicas juntos. También ahí había conocido a Isabella, su novia psicóloga y ahora esposa, por lo que sabía; la nerd que había sido capaz de conquistar al chico guapo y callado de la clase, y que ambos tenían por mejor amigo al escandaloso aspirante a abogado, Jacob.

Sí, ya le recordaba y que vergüenza que ahora me viera aquí, delante de él, luciendo tan demacrada y vieja, tan descolorida y asustada. Yo en la universidad había sido, no bien la sensación, si había sido extrovertida y guapa, siempre tenía pretendientes y citas de vez en cuando. Y todo eso terminó en lo que soy ahora. Por aceptar la cita con el guapísimo capitán de baloncesto, que estudiaba su séptimo semestre en Gestión Empresarial, y que se había fijado en la pequeña chica de atletismo, que apenas cursaba su primer semestre. Nos conocimos haciendo deporte, y ese momento pensé que la suerte estaba de mi lado.

Había aceptado tomar un café después del entrenamiento que teníamos todas las tardes por la próxima competencia intercultural y había quedado prendada en el instante. Era así como ahora, alto, guapo, fuerte y carismático. No, no había nadie que le rechazara y yo no iba a ser la excepción. Pronto las citas se convirtieron en un noviazgo estable y al terminar mi carrera, me propuso matrimonio.

Mis padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, ellos deseaban que yo pudiera ejercer mi profesión antes de que pensar en un matrimonio, pero yo estaba tan ilusionada por la perspectiva de una boda y estar a su lado siempre. Lo amaba a él tanto, demasiado. Y el que menos apoyó el evento fue Seth, mi hermano menor, a él no le gustaba Samuel, haciéndonos saber a ambos, y hubiera sido lo mejor el haberle hecho caso.

—Es algo prepotente —me decía siempre que hablábamos sobre el asunto.

Lo convencí que no era así, que Samuel era maravilloso, cierto, su carácter era fuerte, pero que me trataba muy bien.

—Lo amo —era lo único que le contestaba a él y a mis padres.

Lo miré un momento, mirando como seguía contestando lo que el médico decía a mi dirección; hasta hace más dos años eso era así, cuando nuestras discusiones fueron en aumento, lo seguía queriendo y tenía la esperanza que algún día las cosas mejorarían, pues yo sabía que él me amaba. Hasta que llegó el segundo golpe, y entonces empecé a dudar. Ahora sólo sentía odio y miedo, más lo segundo que lo primero.

—Entonces, si la señora Uley, no ha tomado nada, tendré que hacerle algunos estudios. Les programare una cita para el próximo martes en la mañana, ¿A las nueve le parece? —me preguntó directamente a mí.

—Sí, por supuesto —contesté, y sentí mis dedos siendo apretados más fuerte.

Giré a ver a Samuel, y aunque su rostro no era como el que mostraba en casa, sabía que no estaba contento con mi respuesta. Miré rápidamente al médico, no creí que se atrevería a gritarme delante de otra persona. La ceja de Edward se había elevado, mirando interrogante la acción.

—No podré acompañarte. Sabes que trabajo en las mañanas —dijo suavemente, un tono casi peligroso, mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre la que ya tenía agarrada—. ¿No podría cambiar la hora para la tarde? —le preguntó al médico.

—No —dijo cortantemente él—. Sólo puedo programarlos para la mañana, pues es la hora en que se empiezan a hacer los estudios de laboratorio. Y no se preocupe por su esposa, ella podrá venir sola, no es necesario que la acompañe, no será más que unas pruebas de sangre y escanogramas.

—De acuerdo —dijo de manera apretada la palabra, y enterrando más sus dedos en los míos, como si quisiera romper mi mano. Luché para que mi rostro no demostrara algún gesto de dolor y que mi boca no se moviera quejándose.

Yo también era una buena actriz a veces.

Cuando abandonamos el hospital y estando ya en el auto, él se mostró tal y como era. Estaba furioso porque el ginecólogo le haya contestado que no era necesario su presencia. Apretaba el volante con sus manos, haciendo que las venas de sus brazos resaltaran de manera grotesca. Bufaba como un toro y su cara morena se tornaba rojiza, hasta las venitas de sus ojos parecían resaltar más.

Me mantuve callada, mirándolo de reojo, sin girar la cara y manteniendo mi postura recta y rígida en el asiento del copiloto. Era mejor no hacer ningún movimiento, hasta ahora parecía haber olvidado que yo estaba a su lado y que siempre se desquitaba conmigo. Mis manos estaban firmes sobre mis muslos, esperando el golpe que sabía que vendría, y mis uñas se enterraban en la tela del pantalón de mezclilla claro que llevaba puesto.

—¡¿Y no dices nada?! —gritó, empujándome con su mano hacia la ventanilla— Cómo te atreviste a decirle que irías a esa hora, en vez de decir que por la tarde para que yo te acompañara.

—No lo pensé —murmuré.

—Es obvio, si eres un idiota. Nunca piensas —aseguró él, golpeando mi pierna con su puño. Cogí mi mano izquierda hacia mi pecho, pues por no haberla quitado rápido, el golpe cayó en ella.

—Pero no importa, Samuel. Lo más importante es que me ayuden para darte el hijo que quieres —le dije para calmarlo y evitando llorar.

—En eso tienes razón. Aun así, pediré permiso para llegar tarde, te llevare al hospital y luego te regresas a casa en taxi, ¿entendido?

—Sí —susurré.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo y deseen compartirme su opinión.

Les deseo una semana de éxito.

By. Cascabelita


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El martes por la mañana, fue el peor despertar. Él salía de casa a las siete de la casa para ir a su trabajo, pero, a como había dicho, él me llevaría al hospital, por lo tanto, se despertó veinte para las ocho, me ordenó que le hiciera un gran desayuno y arreglara su ropa para salir. Apenas me dio treinta minutos para arreglarme, antes de decirme que ya nos íbamos.

Me vestí con un viejo vestido verde claro, de manga larga, que todavía se veía bien, y unos zapatitos de color negro. Me esmeré un poco más en mi cara y mi cabello. El sábado por la tarde, me había golpeado por haber arruinado una de su camisa para el trabajo con cloro, y en mi mentón había una mancha oscura.

La cubrí con maquillaje, pero aun así era notaria, mejor acomodé el cabello de lado para intentar cubrirla. Cuando me miré otra vez en el espejo, mi imagen me hizo sentir triste y tonta. En la universidad tenía la piel morena, me gustaba tomar el sol, así que mi piel lucía brillante y saludable, ahora por la falta de éste, estaba casi amarillenta y comer bien y hacer deportes, me había dado una buena apariencia. Y mi cabello, mi precioso cabello negro, largo y ondulado, ahora no era más que una pequeña cortina que apenas alcanzaba mis hombros. Yo parecía una pequeña sombra, solo podían decir que era yo porque mi nombre era lo único que no había cambiado.

—¡Vámonos, Leah! —gritó él desde la sala, así que dejé el maquillaje y me apresuré a bajar.

Él estaba ya en la puerta y se miraba fastidiado. Tomé mi bolso de la mesa y llegué a su lado. Él me apretó el codo y me guio al auto. Ya adentro, arrancó de manera veloz, apenas dándome tiempo para que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. A como manejaba, no dudaba que un día se mataría en la carretera, esperaba que cuando eso pasara, no fuera uno de esos días que yo estuviera con él.

—Te arreglaste para verlo, ¿te gustó el médico, verdad, puta? —preguntó con saña.

Puta su madre quien lo parió, pensé. Una mujer tan machista como su hijo.

Bajé la cara, ojalá fuera lo suficientemente valiente para fijarme en algún hombre que pudiera quitarme de su lado. Pero quien madres se fijaría en una mujer tan dejada como yo. Levanté la mirada y lo miré a la cara.

—No. Sólo que mi cara tenía un moretón, que trate de ocultar, y mis brazos tienen marcas. Por eso me puse esto —contesté, señalando el vestido.

Él sonrió con burla y apretó su mano en mi pierna, la parte desnuda que dejaba ver el vestido.

—Pues espero que pienses eso, un tipo como él, jamás se fijara en alguien tan horrible como tú —aseguró de forma agresiva. Sólo asentí ante sus palabras.

No podía evitar pensar que sus palabras tenían algo de verdad, alguien como Edward jamás pondría la mirada en alguien como yo. Mucho menos como lucía ahora, tal vez en la universidad, cuando era tan distinta, existía una posibilidad.

Llegamos al hospital y caminamos directo al consultorio del ginecólogo. Cuando él tocó la puerta, sólo escuchamos la voz del médico permitiéndonos el paso.

—Buenos días, Samuel, Leah. Tomen asiento —indicó él, señalándonos las sillas.

Nosotros tomamos lugar como la semana pasada y Samuel rápidamente sujetó mi mano. Eso no pasó desapercibido para el médico

—¿Se quedará en la consulta, señor Samuel? —preguntó él.

—¿Habría un problema si lo hiciera? —contestó en respuesta mi marido, algo mosqueado por la pregunta.

—Ninguno —dijo. Había algo amargo en la voz del médico, como si no lo quisiera realmente ahí. Yo miré a ambos, esperando que dijeran algo más, pues parecían retarse con la mirada—. Sólo tendré que pedirle que esperé afuera, mientras le hago los análisis a su esposa, pues en esas áreas no puede entrar.

—No, no me quedare. Tengo que ir al trabajo, sólo vine a acompañarla —respondió Samuel, con renuencia.

Se levantó de la silla y ofreció su mano al médico, quien la estrechó sin dudarlo. Soltó mi mano y se agachó para dejarme un beso en la frente. Me quedé rígida en mi lugar, el beso cayó cerca de mi ceja derecha de manera pesada, hasta mi cabeza se movió un poco por el gesto.

—Nos vemos en la casa, amor —susurró, siguiendo con el teatro del perfecto marido.

—Sí —contesté.

Lo escuché irse y el ruido de la puerta cerrada bruscamente. Apreté mi bolso entre mis manos y miré al médico. No me gustaba quedarme a solas con él y lucir tan así. Él me miraba de igual forma y quitó los lentes que cubrían sus ojos. Se dejó caer de lleno en la silla y masajeó el puente de su nariz, antes de volver a colocarse los lentes.

—Te recuerdo, Leah. Estudiaste conmigo. Sé que no te gusta que te llamen por Lee, demasiado suave, solías decir, a pesar de todos lo hicieran —dijo él, sorprendiéndome. Mis ojos se abrieron más a sus palabras y enterré las pocas uñas que tenía en la bolsa.

—Edward, tú eres Ed, mi compañero de biología y anatomía, el novio de Isabella —respondí.

—Ahora mi esposa —sonrió al decirlo.

Ese simple gesto me causo envidia y algo de dolor. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso cuando me preguntaban por Samuel, y estoy segura que mi esposo no lo hacía cuando decía que estaba casado conmigo.

Su rostro volvió a ponerse serio y se inclinó, colocando los codos en el escritorio, mirándome con más interés.

—También recuerdo que eras una linda chica, demasiado extrovertida y sonriente.

—Y tú tenías algo más de cabello —contesté de manera defensiva. Ahora lucía una pequeña entrada que en el futuro serían grandes.

—Tan ácida como siempre, eso no ha cambiado, aunque lo demás si —expresó sonriendo, cuando creí que se molestaría.

Yo me puse seria y bajé la mirada a los papeles que había en el escritorio. No habíamos sido amigos precisamente, pero si lo suficiente para que hiciéramos tareas juntos. Yo fui testigo de cómo se enamoró de su esposa y cómo ella se sonrojaba en su presencia.

También fue en una tarde de estudio que me presentaron a Jacob, un chico moreno de sonrisa bonita y bromista a más no poder. Era muy guapo y seguro, al que tuve que rechazar más de una vez cuando en medio de bromas me invitaba a salir. Y al cual, Samuel un día golpeó por andar sosteniendo mi mano y besarme a la hora de la salida. Para esas fechas Samuel ya estaba graduado y yo estaba en mi cuarto semestre de universidad, y seguía siendo más alto y fuerte que Jacob, aunque el chico supo defenderse muy bien.

—¿Qué pasa, Leah? —preguntó, sacándome de mis recuerdos, y pude detectar algo de preocupación.

—Por qué tendría que pasar algo. Sólo viene para que me hicieras esos análisis —contesté con amargura.

—¿Y pretendes que yo finja demencia al ver que mi paciente tiene un moretón en la barbilla y marcas en las muñecas? —cuestionó con ironía. Moví mi mano hacia mi cabello, tratando de ocultar la herida y luego jalé las mangas de mi vestido para ocultar mi piel, donde Samuel había dejado sus dedos marcados— Ni siquiera lo intentes, eso se nota. Claro, al igual que tu delgadez.

—No es nada. ¿Vas a atenderme o no? —pregunté, queriéndome largar de su presencia.

—He visto cómo se comporta él: sus gestos al no soltarte, la manera en cómo te mira y te habla —él seguía hablando y yo cada vez me preocupaba más.

—¿Me vas atender? —volví hacer la pregunta.

—Y no olvidemos de tu actuar temeroso y callado, toda cohibida en esa silla, intentado parecer pequeña, como si quisieras que nadie notara tu presencia, cuando antes querías llamar la atención allá donde fueras. Tu mirada grita miedo cuando él habla o te mira, y casi temblaste cuando te besó —agregó como si yo no lo supiera.

Maldita sea, lo sé, quería gritarle y hacerle callar. Sabía que todo eso era cierto, que antes yo era distinta, que era llamativa y escandalosa, que era una chica que sentía que el mundo estaba en la palma de su mano y que era capaz de hacer todo lo que pensara, pues era fuerte, inteligente y valiente. Ahora soy una mujer asustada, callada, temerosa y maltratada.

—¡¿Me vas atender o no?! —casi grité, me estaba desesperando. No podía permití que él siguiera hablando de eso. Nadie debía saber que era la mujercita asustada de Samuel Uley.

Él seguía mirándome como intentando evaluar todo y sacando sus propias conclusiones. Nunca había sido metido, prefería mantenerse al margen en la universidad, no se metía con nadie ni hablaba mucho, ahora parecía que quería saber todo de mí. Y no tenía idea de porque quería hacerlo, yo era una paciente más y ya.

Lo escuché suspirar y mirarme con casi tristeza.

—Eras mi amiga, Leah —dijo de repente.

Me quedé callada, sin saber que hacer o decir. Yo nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Era mi compañero de estudio y tareas. Salía con él a la biblioteca o hacer una investigación de campo, y estaba en mi equipo en laboratorio. Nunca creí que él me vería de esa manera, pues no era en realidad demostrativos con sus sentimientos y relaciones, claro, siendo Isabella su única excepción.

Me sentía mal ahora que él lo mencionaba. Ni siquiera me había cuestionado si invitarlo o no a mi boda, o si yo debía ir al de Isabella y él, cuando la invitación llegó a casa de mis padres, aun éramos novios y Samuel no había querido acompañarme, y yo lo dejé ir, simplemente. Ahora supongo que él si me vio como una amiga, era yo la única chica con la que más hablaba y la única a la que llevó a su casa para hacer la tarea y a su fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, organizado por Isabella. Quizá también ella me considero de esa manera. Y Jacob, ¿Qué sería de él?

Sonreí con tristeza y ganas de llorar. No entendía cómo pude haberme olvidado de él y de Isabella, de Jacob. ¡Vaya! Pero si a esas vamos, era entendible, pues me había olvidado hasta de lo que yo solía ser.

Bajé la mirada y coloqué el índice en la comisura de mi ojo izquierdo, para quitar la humedad que había en él. Suspiré y me traté de relajar.

—¿Tienes idea de lo terrible que es ver a mi amiga de la universidad así? —cuestionó.

Permanecí callada, no sabiendo que contestar.

—Sólo atiéndeme y ya —mascullé.

—Ver la chica por la cual mi mejor amigo recibió una golpiza y que quiso como a nadie —recordó él.

—¡Basta! —grité.

Golpeé mi mejilla al quitar la lágrima que había caído. Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta. No podía seguir aquí y escucharlo. No quería que me recordara lo que antes era y lo patética que soy ahora.

—No. Espera —dijo él.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y antes de poder abrirla, su mano se cerró sobre la mía. La quité de ahí y me alejé un paso. Normalmente Samuel no dejaba que me saliera de la habitación cuando empezaba a gritar, y hacía lo mismo que Edward, me tomaba la mano y empujaba la puerta. Cuando cometía el error de querer irme, me golpeaba más fuerte por intentar escapar de mi castigo. Sabía que Edward no me haría daño, y no me daba miedo él, sino la acción en sí.

—Leah —dijo mi nombre suavemente y se acercó a mí. Yo me alejé más y choqué con la silla que había atrás de mi cuerpo—. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

—No puedes hacerlo. Ni siquiera como ginecólogo. Yo no puedo tener hijos porque estoy tomando pastillas —confesé rápidamente.

Él me miró asombrado y bajó la cara.

—No me refiero a ayudarte como profesional —murmuró.

—Tampoco puedes hacerlo —contesté.

Pasé una mano por mi cara y sentí el pinchazo de su golpe en mi lado izquierdo.

—Déjame ayudarte —pidió como si estuviera rogándomelo. Pero no, no podía aceptar su ayuda ni la de nadie.

—Si quieres ayudarme, sólo hazme los estudios y corrígelos, que aparezca que no puedo tener hijos.

Ni siquiera sabía de donde había surgido la idea. Pero ahora pensándolo mejor, podría servir eso, quizá me ganara una golpiza por no poder tener hijos, pero igual podría abandonarme por ello. Quizá me abandonaba y yo sería libre. Se divorciaría y ya no me buscaría más porque no le sería útil en su vida. Sí, eso tenía que hacer. Era una gran idea.

Tenía que ganar mi libertad a como diera lugar.

Me acerqué a Edward y tomé sus manos. Necesitaba pedirle ese favor, hacer que todo terminara ya.

—Ayúdame. Haz que parezca que soy estéril, por favor —le rogué.

—No puedo hacerlo —contestó.

—Por favor —le pedí de nuevo y apreté más mis manos.

Me miró largamente y quitó una de sus manos de las mías. La alzó para tocar la herida que tenía en la cara, apartando el cabello de mi rostro y colocándolo atrás de mi oreja. Intenté quedarme quieta, no temblar y no alejarme por ese simple gesto. Cuando tocó el golpe, moví un poco la cara y bajé la mirada.

—Eras tan bonita, Leah. Me habría enamorado de ti sin dudar, si no fuera porque perdí la cabeza por Bella, pero mi mejor amigo no se salvó —me dijo, como si estuviera confesando algo.

No me gustaba que me recordara a Jacob, el chico que me pidió muchas veces que dejara a mi novio y saliera con él. Era como hacerme recordar que perdí muchas oportunidades para que esto no pasara. Que fui muy estúpida por no aceptar a su mejor amigo.

—No entiendo cómo puede hacerte esto, a su esposa, a alguien como tú. Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

—Sólo haz lo que te pido —repetí, quitando su mano de mi rostro y uniéndola con la otra.

—No puedo hacerlo. Tal vez podría colocar que tienes problemas y ya, pero no puedo hacer que parezca que sufres de esterilidad, eso es más complicado de cambiar en un estudio, y no podría hacerlo sin involucrar a otras personas.

Lo pensé un momento. Me salvaría de un golpe, pues él ya se imaginaba que tenía problemas, pero no me salvaría del todo. Tendría que quedarme a su lado hasta que cumpliera en darle un hijo.

No. No me serviría, pero era mejor a nada.

—Gracias. Hazlo por favor y no le digas que estaba tomando pastillas —pedí.

—No le diré —prometió, devolviéndome el apretón de manos, pero de manera suave—. Pero es mejor que no te quedes a su lado.

—No puedo hacerlo, Edward —suspiré.

Él había jurado hacerle daño a mi madre y a Seth, claro, después de matarme a mí. Con los golpes que me daba, no dudaba que un día lograría su cometido, pero por nada del mundo podría permitir que le hiciera eso a mi mamá o a mi hermanito. Había ocasiones, en medio de las golpizas, en que esperaba sinceramente que eso pasara, que un mal golpe cayera sobre mí y que todo terminara, pero hasta en eso se volvió bueno el cabrón, nunca me lastimaba tan seriamente.

—Divórciate —dijo él.

—No. Y si no tienes nada más que decir, es mejor que empecemos a lo que vine aquí.

Tenía que irme a casa y apurarme con los quehaceres y la comida, antes de que Samuel llegara a las tres de la tarde y me pidiera explicaciones de cómo me había ido aquí. Esperaba, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que Samuel no recordara realmente nunca a Edward, de lo contrario sabría que era algo parecido a un amigo y que Jacob era el mejor amigo de él.

* * *

Hola.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos.

By. Cascabelita


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Edward nos había citado una semana después para entregarnos los resultados corregidos, y había dejado en claro que no podía quedar embarazada de manera inmediata, pues necesitaba un tiempo de seis meses antes de que el tratamiento tuviera efecto. Samuel había quedado molesto conmigo, demasiado enojado por la noticia al saber que no podría darle un hijo rápidamente.

—Quizá fue algún golpe lo que provocó éste ligero problema —había soltado Edward, en medio de la consulta, como si hablara del clima.

Samuel había apretado mi mano ante eso, haciendo que mis dedos tronaran en sus manos.

—Quizá de la caída que tuviste en las escaleras —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Es lo más seguro —contesté, y evité darle una mirada traicionada a Edward.

Él pareció entender que había cometido un error, pues apretó los labios con enojo y sacó unos papeles del cajón.

—Eso no importa. El caso es que dentro de seis meses las probabilidades de que quede embarazada, serán mayores —agregó, empezando a escribir una ficha con algunos medicamentos—. También le recetare algunas vitaminas y calcio, pues puede que por la delgadez su cuerpo no resista un embarazo ahora.

Asentía a sus palabras, sabiendo que lo único que quería era que estuviera bien de salud. Samuel recibió el papel cuando terminó de escribir y empezó a leer lo que recetaba.

—También sugeriría que viniera una vez al mes para ver como evoluciona, así podremos saber si el tratamiento que le receté está funcionando o si es necesario utilizar otro, ¿de acuerdo? —nos preguntó.

Ambos asentimos y nos despedimos de él, después de que nos entregara nuestra ficha con la fecha programada para la próxima cita con él.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, Samuel no hizo comentario alguno, iba callado y manejaba con demasiada velocidad, apretaba el volante con fuerza y no miraba nada más que la carretera. Se detuvo en una farmacia y bajó a comprar lo de la receta. Cuando volvió a subir al auto, me arrojó al regazó la bolsa con los medicamentos.

Saqué las variadas cajitas de pastillas y empecé a leerlas, para ver si podía recordar algo de lo que leía de algunos libros de medicina las veces que Edward abandonaba sus cosas en su mesa, cuando íbamos a la universidad. Las guardé cuando no pude recordar para que servía cada una, lo único que pude reconocer fueran las pastillas de calcio, que venían en un tubito y eran pastillas efervescentes.

Cuando llegamos a casa, fue ahí que empezó a gritar, mil cosas en mi contra: de que, si no servía como mujer, que ni siquiera le podía dar un hijo como Dios mandaba, que todo el dinero que gastaba en mí. Miles de palabras más, tantas cosas que ya me había repetido que ahora ya no le prestaba la debida atención, sólo fingía hacerlo.

Me quedé quieta en la sala, esperando que terminara con su rabieta. Pero al ver que no reaccionaba como él quería, llorando, temblando o intentando explicarle, se acercó a mí de manera amenazadora y me gritó cerca de la cara, escupiendo mi rostro al final.

Di un pasito hacia atrás y me limpié la mejilla, donde había caído la saliva y solo bajé la mirada, conteniendo el llanto que luchaba por salir. No de miedo, sino de humillación. No me gustaba cuando me escupía. No me gustaba nada de él.

—Muy valiente, ¿no, Leah? —preguntó con la voz tensa y terriblemente suave.

No contesté y miré como sacaba su cinturón. Levanté las manos, como si con eso pudiera detenerlo. Era imposible, lo sabía, pero la esperanza era lo último que me quedaba.

—No lo hagas. No te das cuenta que él dijo que eran por los golpes la causa probable por la que no me embarazaba —le rogué para que razonara y lo entendiera.

—¡Claro que lo escuché, y es por tú culpa, porque me haces enojar! —gruñó.

Terminó de sacar su cinturón, produciendo un ruido roto en el aire, y antes de darme el primer golpe, me dio una bofetada que me tiró al suelo. Metí las manos para no caer por completo al duro suelo, y agarré mi mejilla lastimada. No pude moverme más, pues el primer golpe con el cuero del cinturón llegó a mi espalda, ardiendo como si estuviera llenó de fuego o impregnado de alguna sustancia corrosiva. Cada golpe iba acompañado por un insulto, muy bien rebuscado de su parte.

Mi espalda se retorcía al sentir el cinturón, me arqueaba buscando que el cuero no me alcanzara, pero era inútil. Tampoco podía arrastrarme para escapar, porque si lo hacía, sería peor, ya lo había comprobado una vez, una dolorosa y larga vez.

Trataba de no gritar mucho, nuestra casa estaba apartada de los vecinos, pero aun así sentía lo vergonzoso que sería que ellos escucharan cada sonido de los golpes, el llanto de mi boca, sus insultos, que escucharan todo eso que a mí me destrozaba. Tampoco me atrevía a gritar, pues si lo hacía, él lo haría más fuerte.

Casi nunca me pegaba con objetos, prefería hacerlo con sus manos, pero cuando utilizaba algo, lo había con saña, de seguro buscando sentir lo que sentía al darme con sus manos. Y realmente no sabía cuál de las dos formas era peor.

—Samuel, por favor, ya no. Ya no más… ya no puedo —imploré gimiendo cuando ya no aguantaba más. Me dolía la espalda horrores y mis brazos también estaban recibiendo los golpes.

Mis manos temblaban apoyadas en el frío suelo y amenazaban con hacerme caer cada vez que uno de sus golpes llegaba con fuerza en a cuerpo y, si caía, entonces me haría un golpe más fuerte en la frente.

Sabía que mi piel estaba sangrando, sabía que tenía heridas abiertas y quizá cuando él se dio cuenta de lo mismo, que ya estaba lo suficientemente lastimada, dejó de hacerlo.

—¡Levántate y limpia todo esto! —ordenó.

No quería verlo y por más que intentaba levantarme, mis manos no tenían la suficiente fuerza. Giré a verlo un momento y él estaba limpiando su cinturón con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo trasero. La sangre cubrió el pañuelo azul claro y no sé cómo era capaz de volverlo a guardar en su bolsillo. A veces creía que lo enseñaba a sus amigos como una bandera de gloria.

Intenté de nuevo levantarme y cuando lograba moverme un poco, volvía a caer. Sentí sus manos agarrándome por el brazo y me levantó sin mucho esfuerzo. Gemí al sentir que tocaba una de las heridas de mis brazos con sus dedos.

—Limpia todo, porque si no, cuando regresé te ira peor. Hasta mañana empieza el tratamiento, así que puedo darte una golpiza más, ¿lo has entendido? —preguntó en un susurró amenazador.

—Lo… lo… haré —contesté de manera trémula.

Él me soltó, empujándome, y pude sentirme caer, pero me sostuve del respaldo del sofá. Lo miré caminar hacia la puerta, de seguro iba a embriagarse con alguna de sus amantes y no volvería hasta mañana. Pero lo mejor era limpiar, por si tenía mala suerte y llegaba antes, y tratar de curar mis heridas.

Había aprendido a sanarme de varias maneras cuando él me hería hasta sacarme sangre. Era fácil cuando era en mis brazos, vientre o piernas, con la espalda lo único que podía hacer era ponerme un poco de agua con vinagre para que no se infectara y llenar una camiseta con un poco de crema cicatrizante.

Fui a la cocina y tomé varias hojas de papel y regresé a la sala, para poder limpiar algunas salpicaduras de sangre. Cuando me agaché, las piernas me temblaron al igual que los brazos y casi caigo de lleno, pero logré sostenerme del sofá. Limpié todo, poniéndole hasta un poco de cloro para que el olor ferroso de la sangre desapareciera. También me obligué a ser fuerte y poder asear la cocina antes de subirme a la habitación y poder curarme y descansar un rato.

Ahora lamentaba haberme puesto una blusa delgadita para ir al médico, habría sido un poco mejor haberme colocando un suéter encima. Así los golpes no hubieran reventado mi piel.

Hice todo para curarme, a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, y me tumbé en la cama boca abajo para poder dormir. Estaba segura que él no llegaría hoy, aun así, había quedado comida sobre la estufa y refresco en el refrigerador, y la casa la había limpiado antes de irnos. La ropa estaba ya lavada, planchada y guardada, y los trates estaban limpios. No había nada desordenado en la sala y la habitación y el patio estaban bien.

Sí, todo estaba ordenado, no tenía por qué quejarse si me encontraba durmiendo a estas horas, apenas eran las seis de la tarde, pero yo ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Estaba agotada, tanto por todo el trabajo, como por el llanto.

Me quedé dormida de ese modo, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, sólo cubierta por una camiseta llena de crema en la espalda.

No sabía que horas eran, pero la oscuridad invadía la habitación y la luna brillaba en la ventana, cuando sentí el típico olor a alcohol y tabaco, junto a unos dedos levantado un poco la camiseta de mi espalda.

Giré la cara para verlo, había encendido la lamparita del lado de mi cama y estaba arrodillado en el suelo, mirando las heridas que me había hecho. En momentos como éste era cuando más lo odiaba, parecía un niño arrepentido de sus actos, mirando con horror lo que provocaba.

—Leelee, perdón —dijo de repente.

Apoyé la mejilla por completo en la almohada y quise llorar al escucharlo. Pero no lo hice. No era la primera vez después de todo.

Sí, eso tampoco era nuevo: él de vez en cuando me pedía perdón, casi cierto tiempo lo hacía, estaba segura que era para que su conciencia no le molestara. No, no me juraba que no lo volvería hacer, simplemente se disculpaba, como si fuera fácil perdonarlo y lo peor de todo es que él creía que realmente lo hacía.

Cuando me pedía perdón, también tocaba un punto que antes era débil para mí: utilizaba el nombre con el que me llamaba cuando nos conocimos, Leelee. Lo odiaba hasta que él empezó a utilizarlo, en él sonaba casi bien antes, ahora parecía un insulto más, y quizá lo odiaba más que nunca.

—¿Necesitas algo, quieres comer? —le pregunté en un susurró. No quería que se enojara porque no lo atendía.

—No —dijo y negó con la cabeza.

Apoyó la frente en la orilla de la cama y tuve la necesidad de alejarme, pero mejor me quedé quieta, no fuera ser que mi acción le enojara y no estaba en condiciones de recibir un golpe más

—Perdón.

—No hay problema, Sam —murmuré. Así lo llamaba cuando salíamos, yo era Leelee para él, él era mi Sam. Me miró a los ojos y levantó una mano para acariciarme el cabello y el rostro. Temblé, esperando el dolor de aquel tacto casi inexistente, y aunque no fuera físico, igual dolía.

—No sé porque lo hago —habló de nuevo, con un leve arrepentimiento.

Oh, no. Eso tampoco era nuevo. Él igual, al principio de los primeros golpes, decía eso, y en ese tiempo fui demasiado idiota para creerle, confiando en que realmente se controlaría para la próxima vez y que no lo volvería a hacer nunca más. Sí, le creía como lo estúpida que era. Ahora me daba cuenta que debí haberlo mandado al demonio desde el primer golpe, desde la primera infidelidad. No volver, haber corrido lejos de él, lejos de su fingida tristeza y su dulce arrepentimiento.

—Déjalo ya —le pedí.

No me moví cuando sus dedos tocaron mis hombros e hicieron un recorrido por las marcas que había en ellos, provocándome un ardor insoportable, pero no debía quejarme.

—Déjame curarte —pidió, apartando un poco más la camiseta.

—No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola —contesté muy tímidamente, no quería que me tocara.

—Lo es. ¿Dónde está la crema? —preguntó.

Con la mano derecha, saqué la crema del cajón de la mesita de noche y se la di. Él quitó la camiseta y la volvió a impregnar de crema. Después, empezó a colocar un poco directamente sobre las heridas con los dedos. Era horrible sentir las mismas manos que me golpearon ahora curándome. Supongo que así era el beso de Judas. Aunque del modo inversa, primero hacía daño y luego te besaba.

—Gracias —murmuré cuando terminó de hacerlo y volvió a colocar la camisa.

—No digas nada —claudicó con algo de dureza y se acostó a mi lado, tratando de no mover mucho la cama, evitándome más dolor—. Eres mi mujer —terminó de decir, acariciando mi otro hombro y recordándome ese hecho, haciéndome saber que era su deber estar a mi lado en los peores momentos, aunque él fuera el culpable de ellos.

Cómo si pudiera olvidar que soy su mujer. Por eso había terminado de esta manera, porque no pude olvidar en varias ocasiones que era mi esposo y que la vez que me fui, cuando descubrí su primera infidelidad, él me siguió. Me pidió perdón delante de toda mi familia, con un ridículo ramo de rosas rojas, y me juró que no volvería hacerlo.

Sí, tan estúpida fui que le creí, ¿acaso no podía justificar mi debilidad con amor? Lo amaba, lo quería tanto, más que a mi vida. Intenté alejar de mi mente aquellos pensamientos de él con otra, luché para que eso no interfiriera con nuestro matrimonio y del nuevo inicio que se daba.

Una oportunidad maravillosa, pensé en aquel momento.

Él se había comportado tan dulce y lindo después de que lo perdonara. Traía flores varias veces a la semana, me entregaba lindos regalos envueltos en papeles dorados o plateados; me hablaba tan bonito, como cuando éramos novios, y me repetía todo el tiempo que lo perdonara, que me haría la mujer más feliz de esta tierra. Y por un corto tiempo lo fui.

Siete meses después, las llegadas tardes a casa volvían a suceder, sus excusas por hacerlo se volvían a repetir y las llamadas a escondidas aparecieron de nuevo. Ya no volvía a dormir por esperarlo hasta las tantas horas de la madrugada, mis lágrimas por las mismas razones surcaban otra vez mi cara y mi corazón volvía a dañarse.

Él otra vez me volvía a ser infiel, y cuando le reclamé, sucedió. El primer golpe llegó a mi rostro, sin que me diera cuenta de porqué o cómo había sucedido.

—¡Lo volviste hacer, Samuel! —le grité esa noche.

Mis ojos ya no lloraban, lo habían hecho durante toda la tarde. Lo único que podía sentir, aparte del dolor, era rabia, rabia contra él, pero más contra mí. Por haberle perdonado una vez, pero no lo haría de nuevo. No volvería a engañarme, era lo que había pensado.

—¿De qué hablas ahora, Leah? —preguntó sin interés.

—Me eres infiel de nuevo —él me miró sin emoción, ni siquiera la negación existía o la sorpresa.

—¿Y qué con eso, Leah? —cuestionó, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se quitaba los zapatos.

—Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso. Juraste que no lo volverías hacer, y hoy llamó la puta esa a preguntar por ti, la misma con la que te encontré en tu oficina —le reclamé.

—¿Segura? —preguntó sonriendo un poco y acercándose a mí.

—¿No me lo niegas? —cuestioné.

Esperaba a que me jurara que no era cierto, que me amaba, que no lo había vuelto hacer. ¡Maldita sea! Esperaba, con toda la fuerza de mi alma que lo quería tanto, que me pidiera perdón.

En cambio, él empezó a reír, como si fuera una broma. Ni siquiera estaba tratando de inventar una mentira a la cual yo le creería sin dudarlo, todo por no perderlo. Al ver que seguía luciendo tan divertido, mientras yo sentía el corazón volviéndose a romper por su causa, no pude resistirlo más: mi mano viajó a su rostro y mis dedos marcados en su cara detuvieron todo sonido de su boca.

No. Nunca pensé que él lo haría, ni siquiera lo imaginé. Él no era así, me había sido infiel, discutíamos, pero nunca se había atrevido a levantar su mano contra mí.

Su mano cerrada en puño azotó contra mi mejilla. Caí a la cama y toqué mi cara. Un hilillo de sangre manchó mis dedos. Las lágrimas que habían desaparecido en la tarde hicieron acto de presencia nuevamente. La piel me palpitaba y dolía como nunca creí, ya no sabía si era el golpe o el acto en sí o que fuera él, o las tres cosas juntas.

Giré a verlo y él seguía tan enojado como segundos antes, pero al ver mi cara manchada de sangre lo hizo reaccionar. Pareció arrepentirse, lució indefenso ante mi vista, aunque yo era claramente la víctima. Intentó acercarse, pero me arrastré por la cama hasta alejarme lo suficiente. Mis pies desnudos se enredaron en las sábanas y me cubrí con una almohada el pecho.

—Leelee, perdón, perdóname, mi vida —rogó.

Empecé a llorar, abrazando tan fuerte la almohada contra mi cuerpo. Deseaba protegerme de él, que no se atreviera de nuevo hacerme un daño como ese, que no me volviera a tocar o mirar. Y debí seguir con ese pensamiento, pero claramente no fue así. Lo vi arrodillarse y extendió las manos a mis pies. No dejé que lo hiciera, no iba a permitirle que me tocara de nuevo. Acerqué mis rodillas a mi pecho igual.

—Perdóname, por favor.

Mi mirada seguía clavada en su rostro, buscando al hombre que amaba, no al maldito que me había hecho daño, pero no podía verlo o no sabía diferenciarlos. Porque definitivamente, ese hombre, arrodillado delante de la cama, no era mío.

Después, con sorpresa me di cuenta que sus ojos empezaron a llorar. Enterró la cara en la cama, murmurando que lo perdonara, que no quería hacerlo en realidad, que me amaba más que a él mismo, que se había vuelto a equivocar, que estaba arrepentido. Juró nuevamente que no me haría daño, que algo como eso no se volvería a repetir. Y lo vi, volvía a mí el hombre que me pertenecía. Era mío y sentí que debía perdonarlo.

¡Oh! Y lo hice de nuevo.

Después de varios minutos en esa posición, me acerqué a él y lo tomé de las manos, instándole a que se subiera a la cama conmigo. Él lo hizo, viéndome con asombro, como si de repente algo mágico hubiese sucedido. Claramente fue magia lo que sucedió o sólo era mi corazón ablandándose ante él como siempre, de lo contrario no lo hubiese perdonado. Lo jalé hacia mí, confiando que no lo haría de nuevo, que no me volvería a pegar otra vez. Él abrazó mi cintura y colocó su cara en mi vientre, mientras seguía murmurando muchas cosas y lloraba más. Yo sólo le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba en los mechones negros.

Así pasamos la noche entera, él llorando mientras hacía juramentos tras juramentos, prometiéndome su vida entera. Le pedí que no volviera a lastimarme de esa manera, que yo tampoco lo haría de nuevo. Es más, esa noche olvidé seguir reclamándole por su infidelidad. Podría decirse que le perdoné igual eso.

Si, también su buena conducta hacia mí duró poco. Cinco meses para ser exactos, antes de que nuevamente lo encontrara en mi propia cama con su nueva amante. Y no, él no me partió el corazón esa vez, el acto ni siquiera dolió lo suficiente, ni que fuera en mi cama me partió el alma. Era ella. La amante era lo que más me había dolido. La mujer desnuda en mi cama, la dueña de las largas y esbeltas piernas no era otra que mi prima: Emily Young.

Ella, al igual que él, ni siquiera se miraba arrepentida, ni siquiera parecía sorprendida o al menos avergonzada de estar desnuda en mi habitación. Simplemente se levantó y empezó a ponerse su ropa con toda la puta calma del mundo, mientras yo la veía en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Samuel solamente se pasaba las manos por el cabello, después de colocarse su bóxer y su pantalón, mirando al suelo y esperando el primer grito.

Yo misma le pateé sus hermosas zapatillas rojas para que no se molestara en buscarlas y Emily se las calzó y caminó a la salida.

Era una puta, mil veces puta por haberlo hecho. Por hacer el amor en mi cama con el hombre que era mío.

—Se le veía tan falto de mujer, primita —dijo estando delante de mí, con la voz llena de diversión.

No pude contener la rabia, no pude contener el poco dolor al verla tan calmada y feliz de verme casi desmoronada. Mi puño se estrelló en su pequeña nariz, sin pensarlo dos veces. No era por él, ni por ella. Era por mí, la golpeé por mí.

—Aprende a respetar lo que no es tuyo —siseé.

Ella simplemente me miró con odio y empezó a bajar las escaleras, mientras se sostenía la nariz llena de sangre. La vi bajar tan rápidamente, que hasta creí que se caería y en verdad deseaba que eso pasara, pero pudo llegar en una sola pieza a la puerta. Dolía, claro que dolía, que fuera ella, que fuera él. ¡Vaya! Que fuera yo la esposa, dolía demasiado. Pero no pensaba demostrárselo llorando, ni gritando, ni nada.

Ellos ya no me importarían de ahora en adelante, podían quedarse juntos si así lo deseaban.

Samuel sólo se había sentado en la cama y pasaba sus manos por entre sus cabellos negros repetidamente.

—Leah —había dicho.

—No. No me pidas perdón, ni jures que no lo volverás hacer, porque no te creeré nada —corté lo que iba a decir. Una tercera vez no le perdonaría. Mi confianza se había acabado—. Me iré a casa de mi madre y espero que no vuelvas a buscarme.

Tomé la maleta que había en el closet, la subí a la cama y la abrí para meter toda mi ropa. Saqué la primera pila de ropa y la aventé a la maleta, sin preocuparme si estaba acomodada o no.

—¡No me puedes dejar, soy tu esposo! —exclamó mientras se levantaba.

—Al parecer quien olvida su estado civil eres tú, Samuel —lo apunté con el dedo.

Dejé de mirarlo y caminé de nuevo al closet. Cuando volvía a meter la ropa en la maleta, él la arrojó al suelo, haciendo que toda mi ropa quedara tirada. Suspiré, dispuesta a agacharme y levantarla de nuevo. Pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, tomó mis muñecas con ambas manos.

—No te iras —dijo apretando sus manos.

Las palabras habían sido dichas con toda la calma y amenaza que era capaz de ejercer. No bajé la mirada, no me dejaría intimidar por él.

—Lo hare. Suéltame —le pedí, jalando mis manos. Pero el agarre era como tubos de metal pesado, los dedos se cerraban entorno a mis muñecas y por más que jalaba, no cedía ni un poco.

—He dicho que no —repitió, mientras doblaba mis muñecas hacia atrás.

Otra vez volvía a ser ese hombre, aquel hombre que había levantado la mano en mi contra cinco meses atrás. Al verlo a los ojos supe que lo haría de nuevo y que estaba muy consciente de ello. No era un arrebato o un impulso, él sabía que lo haría y deseaba hacerlo.

Una mano me soltó y fue la misma que levanté para pedirle que no lo hiciera, colocándola entre nuestros cuerpos. Con la otra mano ejerció la suficiente fuerza, obligándome a que mi cuerpo bajara un poco. Coloqué mi mano libre en su pecho y le rogué.

—Por favor —susurré.

No sirvió de nada pedirle que no lo hiciera. Él ya no era Samuel, o tal vez si lo era y yo apenas lo estaba descubriendo. La bofetada llegó más rápido de lo que pude haberlo imaginado, casi lacerando mi pobre mejilla. Caí otra vez a la cama y no pude huir como la vez anterior. Cuando intenté hacerlo, su mano me tomó por los cabellos y me jaló hacia él, sólo para darme otro golpe en la cara.

El sabor metálico de la sangre llenó mi boca y las lágrimas bañaron mis mejillas.

Y a partir de entonces, lo golpes no se detuvieron ya. Me pegaba por todo, hasta por la mínima cosa lo hacía, que si tardaba mucho en el mercado o en casa de mi madre, que si la ropa no estaba planchada, que si la comida estaba salada o carecía de ésta. Por todo.

Al principio trataba de defenderme, lo golpeaba cuantas veces él lo hiciera, le gritaba tantos insultos él dijera, decía cosas que lo heriría, le hacía a él casi el mismo daño que él a mí, pero poco a poco las fuerzas se me fueron acabando o él se hacía más fuerte, hasta que llegó el punto que no podía ni levantar las manos para defenderme. Y le empecé a tener más miedo, y cada amenaza tenía el efecto que él quería, me dejaba paralizada, me amenazaba que, si me iba, me buscaría para matarme y luego le haría daño a mi familia.

Y así, fue como quedé varada en medio de la pesadilla, compartiendo casa con el monstruo, durmiendo con mi verdugo en la misma cama.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer, y a esas personitas que me han preguntado cuando publicó, pues he tomado la decisión de hacerlo cada quince día, igual estoy en la universidad y no me gustaría atrasarme. Gracias por preguntar.

Nos leemos en otro capítulo.

By. Cascabelita.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé —murmuré al teléfono, mientras empezaba a remover la sopa.

Mi hermano había llamado por teléfono, y no pedía, exigía verme. Tenía ya varias semanas sin ir a casa de mi madre o ir a conocer su nuevo departamento.

—Leah, por favor, sabes que me preocupo, mamá también lo hace —explicó él.

Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja y suspiré, antes de volver a hablar. No podía ir ahora, tenía ligeramente morada la mejilla. No era tan difícil esconder el golpe, un poco de maquillaje ayudaría, y unos lentes oscuros y grandes harían el resto. Pero era difícil salir así, siempre había preguntas cuando me los quitaba si entraba a algún lugar, siempre me hacían falta excusas para librarme de ellas, me estaba quedando sin mentiras y sin cuentos para ocultar la verdad.

—No puedo ir, mi amor —suspiré.

—¿Por qué? Acaso Samuel no te deja —exclamó con odio.

—No digas eso, Seth, sabes que no es así —le dije.

Mi hermano era demasiado observador, si al menos le hubiese hecho caso no estaría viviendo como lo hacía. Y tampoco podía decirle lo que le pasaba, Samuel escondía un arma en el cajón de su ropa y ya me había amenazado de utilizarla con mi hermano si no le hacía caso. Seth era el ser que más amaba aparte de mi madre, no permitiría que algo malo le pasara por mi culpa.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó.

—Te parece si te llamó al rato, estoy algo ocupada —le dije. Tenía que colgarle, y si, efectivamente, consultarle a Samuel.

—Estaré esperando tu llamada, Leah, de lo contrario iré a tu casa —sentí la amenaza en su voz.

—Vale. Prometo llamarte, mi cielo —aseguré.

Apreté el botón de colgar y seguí preparando la comida. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la consulta y de los golpes con el cinturón. Las cicatrices en mi espalda parecían rayas blancas, donde la tierna piel apenas se estaba curando. Samuel no me había tocado por quince días gracias a ello, parecía verdaderamente arrepentido, pero yo no me confié nuevamente. Varias veces había pasado de que creía en su aparente arrepentimiento, para que, en el menor descuido, me atacara de sorpresa.

A la mañana siguiente de que él mismo me hubiese curado, se levantó y apartó la playera de mi espalda, me dio la vuelta con algo de torpeza y me había tomado en brazos para llevarme a la regadera. Temblé en sus brazos, por las heridas abiertas y por el miedo de que me ahogara en la bañera. Pero no fue así, simplemente me sumergió en el agua, en la cual había colocado más vinagre para que no se infectaran mis heridas y me había dicho que él mismo prepararía su desayuno y que no me moviera de ahí.

Sólo asentí a sus palabras, murmurándole gracias por haberme llevado a la bañera, y me quedé ahí hasta que se ducho en el baño de la planta baja y se fue al trabajo. Me salí del agua, con la piel de la espalda ardiendo y mis manos y pies arrugados. Me sequé con cuidado y me miré en el espejo lo que había hecho.

Lloré al ver mi piel, estaba toda roja y líneas llenas de sangre se entrecruzaban. Las marcas iban desde mi cuello hasta mis caderas. Prácticamente, ninguna parte de mi espalda se había salvado de los golpes. Quizá por eso pareció tan arrepentido, realmente me había destrozado por completo. Pero de que me servían sus disculpas, aunque se disculpara por cada herida, eso no las sanarían y mucho menos me curaría a mí. Yo estaba más destrozada por dentro que por fuera.

Elevé mis dedos a la altura de mis hombros y toqué una herida que tenía ahí. Al simple tacto dolía mucho. Me vestí muy lentamente, colocándome una camisa delgadita, cubierta con más crema cicatrizante y bajé para continuar con los quehaceres.

Para cuando él llegó del trabajo, yo tenía la mesa lista y con la comida servida.

—Te dije que no te movieras —dijo apenas sentándose en la mesa. El tono había sido calmado y algo molesto.

—No me sentía muy mal —contesté.

No. En ningún momento pensé en quedarme descansando, conociendo su carácter volátil. Prefería evitar las peleas y los golpes, pero al parecer seguía en la etapa de culpa.

Y esa etapa duró casi quince días, cuando el viernes, después del trabajo, llegó molesto por quien sabe qué cosa y arrojó el plato de comida al suelo, alegando que siempre era la misma comida. No dije nada, no le discutí ni mencioné que esa comida ya tenía tiempo que no la hacía y que se supone era una de sus favoritas.

Cuando me levanté a limpiar, me tomó por los cabellos al pasar a su lado y me dio un golpe en la mejilla, cerca del ojo. Me tiró al suelo de un solo empujón, provocando que metiera las manos y que algunos cristales del plato se incrustaran en mis palmas. Me senté en el suelo y saqué cada trozó. Me quité el suéter que llevaba puesto y recogí todo con él, no me atrevería a levantarme de nuevo sabiendo que podía volverme a empujar y volvería a herirme con los cristales.

Él solo se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, cuando vio que todo mi suéter estaba sucio por la comida y mi mano derecha sangraba un poco. No lloré, sinceramente ya me esperaba ese golpe. Lo había estado esperando desde hace días. La mano me ardía y la cara me palpitaba, pero no era nada que no hubiese sentido antes.

Me levanté y sólo vendé mi mano, y ésta se curó rápido al no ser tan profunda la herida. Mi mejilla era otra cosa. Estaba morada e inflamada, y por más hielo y cremas que le ponía, por más pastillas que tomaba, no desaparecía del todo, y ahora Seth pedía verme. No podía negarme, de lo contrario vendría a ésta casa y eso era lo que siempre evitaba, no me gustaba que él pusiera un pie aquí con Samuel cerca.

A las tres de la tarde, Samuel llegó a la casa y todo estaba como a él le gustaba. Me senté a su lado y esperé a que acabara la mitad de su plato antes de decirle lo que pasaba con Seth. A él tampoco le agradaba mi hermano; cuando se conocieron, Seth le dejó en claro que no era de su agrado y aunque Samuel intentó llevarse bien con él, en un principio, nunca pudo ganarse su confianza.

Suspiré y me preparé mentalmente para hablarle. Parecía estar de un humor estable, así que esperaba que no explotara apenas le hablara.

—Hoy me llamó Seth —le dije despacio. Él levantó una ceja y se limpió la boca con una servilleta—. Quiere verme.

—Aquí en la casa no. No me gusta que ande por aquí merodeando —contestó.

—Lo sé. Pensé que ir a su departamento o a casa de mi madre, o un café estaría bien. Sólo un rato, para que no venga aquí —hablé de manera rápida. Al menos ya había aceptado que pudiera verlo.

—Haz lo que quieras, hoy voy a salir, pero te llamare a las nueve y espero que ya estés aquí —accedió.

—Gracias —dije, y no pude contener la sonrisa, sonrisa que le dirigí a Samuel y él sólo bufó molesto. Mejor dejé de hacerlo.

Volví a llamar a Seth a los cinco, en presencia de Samuel y le dije que saliéramos a un café. Pude imaginarme la sonrisa de mi niño al otro lado del teléfono aceptando encantado y preguntando la hora y si podía pasar a buscarme. Rechacé su oferta y le dije que lo vería en un café local del centro. Él aceptó sin decir más.

Samuel sólo me había pedido que le arreglara la ropa para salir y se fue a la seis. Sólo necesité media hora para arreglarme y hacer todo lo posible para que mi cara no se viera tan mal. Era ridículo el esfuerzo, mi cara podía verse sin daños, pero seguía teniendo la apariencia de una muñeca rota y fea.

Suspiré. No importaba. Sólo quería ver a mi hermanito.

El moretón no pudo desaparecer del todo, pero lo cubrí con mi cabello. Sabía que preguntaría y yo me inventaría una excusa al final, y si tenía suerte, todo saldría bien.

Tomé un taxi en la calle y le pedí que me llevara al lugar indicado. Desde fuera pude ver a mi hermanito sentado en una de las mesas, tomando café y comiendo una rebanada de pastel. Seguía siendo tan goloso como de niño y eso me gustaba.

Entré al local y, apenas me vio, se levantó a abrazarme con fuerzas. Le devolví al agarré tan fuerte como pude y le acaricié el cabello con cariño y besé su mejilla.

—Leah, por fin te veo, hermanita —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Seth, te he extrañado —contesté, mientras volvía a su lugar y yo tomaba el mío delante de él.

Me hice la tonta colocando mi bolso en el respaldo de la silla y llamando un mesero para que tomara mi orden, para no hacerle ver el moretón de mi cara. Pedí un café y un pastel de frutas. Cuando no pude atrasar más el momento, lo miré de frente.

Él apretó los puños sobre la mesa y su rostro sonriente se transformó en un gesto serio y enojado.

—¿Otra vez, Leah? —preguntó con rabia. Bajé la mirada y empecé a doblar la servilleta. Levanté la mano para cubrirme más, pero él me detuvo—. Ese perro nunca se cansa de golpearte.

—Seth, él no lo hizo, fue un…

—Un accidente. Ni mierdas, Leah, eso no fue un accidente. Deja de defenderlo —casi gritó, y los pocos clientes giraron a vernos.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al ver que esas personas no dejaban de ver mi rostro. Volví a bajar la cara e hice que mi cabello fuera una cortina para que nadie me viera. Seth sólo miró hacia la ventana y empezó a respirar ruidosamente.

—Hermanita —susurró con resignación. Levanté la mirada y me enfoqué en sus ojos—. Él no te quiere. Déjalo ya, por favor —pidió, tomando mi mano y acariciando mis dedos.

—No puedo, Seth —murmuré.

—No me digas que lo amas. No puedes amarlo cuando te ha hecho tanto daño —dijo de manera molesta y sus labios se apretaron con rabia.

Apreté su mano entre la mía y le sonreí.

—Pero lo hago —musité.

No. No. No es verdad. No amaba a Samuel y jamás volvería hacerlo. Pero si le tenía miedo, le tenía tanto miedo, no de que me matara, sino a la simple idea de que le hiciera daño al hombre que estaba delante de mí. Si a Seth le llegara pasar algo, sabía que mi madre no lo soportaría y yo tampoco. Él era lo más importante. Porque sé que, aunque Samuel me matara a golpes por dejarlo, también buscaría a Seth para dañarlo. Y yo no podía permitir eso.

—Mírate, Leah —dijo, señalándome con la mano. Giré el rostro y el cristal del local me devolvió mi reflejo todo marchitado— ¿Dime donde quedó mi hermanita? Aquella chica que corría muy rápido, la que se arreglaba el pelo y las uñas, la que le gustaba comprar ropa y era coqueta —sonreí sin ganas al escucharlo, a mí igual me gustaría saberlo. Ella corrió a esconderse cuando empecé a tener miedo y no ha vuelto a salir y dudo que lo haga algún día.

—Seth, por favor —casi le supliqué.

—No eres feliz, Lee —declaró.

Tenía razón. No, no era para nada feliz. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? Yo misma había propiciado esto. ¿No es lo que hacen las personas, vivir con la consecuencia de sus actos? Yo lo estaba haciendo. Ahora no me lo echen en cara.

—Lo soy.

—No mientas. Quizá al principio lo fuiste, pero después de que ese hijo de puta de engañó, no lo has sido más —concluyó.

—Seth, por favor. No vine a tener esta conversación contigo, otra vez. Mejor cuéntame algo, y si piensas seguir con lo mismo, me largo —advertí.

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pero desistió. Empezó a hablarme de cómo le iba en el trabajo y en su búsqueda de independencia. Hace apenas cinco meses había decidido irse a vivir solo, a pesar de las protestas de mi madre. Era entendible que mi madre no quisiera que se fuera, mi padre había muerto hace tres años y se sentía realmente sola. Por obvias razones, yo no podía visitarla tan seguido como antes y mucho menos pedirle que se mudara conmigo unas cuantas semanas para reconfortarla. Samuel nunca aceptaría eso, y realmente no me gustaría que mi madre viera como me trataba mi esposo.

Seth se había graduado como Ingeniero automotriz y había conseguido dar sus servicios en una ensambladora de autos, no había tenido mucha suerte en ella, pero metió sus papeles en otra y le habían dado una oportunidad de dos meses. Ahora estaba oficialmente contratado y podía costear un pequeño departamento para él solo. Me alegraba tanto por él. Mi hermanito ya era todo un hombre, con sus veinticinco años cumplido era un chico atractivo y llenos de sueños. Le gustaba jugar baloncesto y practicaba boxeo, así que su apariencia era la de un chico alto y con algo de músculos.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien —dejó caer de repente, y me miraba como si estuviera esperando un regaño por eso. Yo sólo sonreí.

—Felicidades. Espero conocerla —le dije.

—Si las cosas avanzan bien, lo harás —dijo al final.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —pregunté.

—Alicia, está todavía en la universidad, está estudiando administración —asentí a sus palabras y aprecié el hecho de que parecía ilusionado.

—Eso es genial —le dije.

Miré mi reloj, eran las ocho ya y debía volver antes de que hablara por teléfono.

—Tienes que irte. Él te dio la hora indicada, ¿no? —habló con rabia.

—Seth, por favor —pedí. Me levanté de la silla y saqué dinero de mi bolso para pagar.

—Déjalo. Ya lo pagó yo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias. Ya llamaré yo a mamá —prometí y me acerqué para abrazarlo.

—Lee, por favor, déjalo. Ese hombre no te conviene. Es un maldito hijo de puta —exclamó en un susurró.

—Seth —rogué.

—Yo te adoro y veo que no eres feliz. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es verte así? —preguntó, esperando una respuesta.

Negué con la cabeza, besé su mejilla y me despedí.

No tardé mucho para tomar un taxi y llegar a casa. Llegué con media hora de antelación, así que me senté en la sala a esperar por la llamada y me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho mi hermano.

Ya eran dos personas que hacían esas preguntas. Edward me había preguntado lo mismo y ahora Seth. Sé que no era fácil verme de esta manera, pero en realidad no entendían hasta donde abarcaba esto. Creían que era difícil para ellos, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que me costaba a mí misma verme todos los días en el espejo. Abrir los ojos en las mañanas y saber que me esperaba un infierno, que unos días ardía más que otros, pero seguía siendo infierno y yo me consumía ahí, a veces lentamente y a veces más rápido.

No, ellos no entendían.

Pedían que escapara, pero como escapar del que amenaza no solo mi vida, sino de las personas que más adoraba en esta tierra.

Era como una línea de domino, que él, con un solo dedo, podía tirar la primera y todas las demás caerían sin remedio.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Tenía que ir a ver a Edward para la cita que él había programado hace un mes. Samuel por supuesto se había enojado al ver la hora de la cita, ya que era en la mañana cuando él no podía. Guardé silencio mientras lo escuchaba gritar, pero al final accedió que fuera sola, alegando que su trabajo era demasiado y que no podía estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo en mí. Obviamente no pudo faltar su amenaza, que más me valía traer buenas noticias sobre el progreso de las pastillas. Sólo asentí a sus palabras y le prometí que así sería.

Realmente no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, mi cuerpo no se recuperaría de su problema por el simple hecho de que no existía problema y que yo no había dejado de consumir las pastillas anticonceptivas. Y para cuando él se enterará, las cosas no serían nada fáciles para mí. Cada semana cambiaba las tabletas de las medicinas que él compraba y colocaba una de las que yo consumía desde hace tiempo. Como él no se metía en ver el contenido de cada cajita, no se daba cuenta que yo tiraba todas las pastillas al drenaje cuando él se iba al trabajo.

También nuestras actividades sexuales habían aumentado, él justificó ese hecho haciendo alusión de que así había más probabilidad de que me embarazara pronto. Cada encuentro era desagradable, tenía que sentir cada agresión de su parte en forma de caricias rudas y besos llenos de sangre, tenía que sentir como su pene dañaba mi vientre por las envestidas tan duras que daba. No sé cómo pretendía que mi vientre aguantara un embarazo con el daño que provocaba.

En cada encuentro terminaba adolorida y lastimada, y no podía decir nada; él estaba empeñado en tener un hijo a como diera lugar, aunque ese no fuera mi deseo.

Antes de salir de casa para ir al hospital, miré atentamente mi cuerpo y la ropa que había escogido, era una simple blusa de cuello en V color negra, un suéter y unos pantalones pegados. No quería que pasara lo de la otra vez, cuando él había mirado mis marcas, y que empezara hablar sobre el trato que Samuel me daba. Revisé mis muñecas y estaban limpias, mi cara no tenía ningún golpe o herida, así que sólo coloqué algo de maquillaje para que no luciera tan demacrada. Mi cuello era ahora el problema, había un horrible chupetón que Samuel había hecho hace dos días y no desaparecía aún. Pero bueno, eso podría pasar por una noche demasiado caliente y apasionada.

Sonreí sin ganas. Tenía tanto tiempo sin saber qué era eso. Ya no sabía ni que era hacer el amor o tener un maldito orgasmo. Mi cuerpo solo servía para complacerlo a él y nada más. Yo no tenía que gozar, yo no podía ser receptora de placer, él había dejado en claro eso cuando empezó a tener sexo conmigo y no hacer el amor.

Cuando llegué al hospital tan sólo pasé a dar ficha de la cita con la recepcionista y no tuve que subir al consultorio sola, pues Edward salía de un pasillo y al verme me sonrió, se acercó a saludarme y me guio a su consultorio. Parecía en verdad feliz de verme, y me sentí cohibida al ver su reacción. Aun no me perdonaba el hecho de que él si me considerara su amiga en la universidad y yo lo hubiese olvidado por completo, hasta el punto de no reconocerlo cuando nos volvimos a ver.

—Creí que no vendrías —dijo cuándo abría la puerta de su consultorio y me invitaba a pasar primero.

—Dijiste que lo hiciera, ¿no? —aclaré, mientras lo veía tomar su lugar atrás del escritorio y tomé asiento cuando él lo indicó.

—Lo sé. Sólo pensé que tu marido… —dejó la frase a la mitad y me sentí en verdad enojada. Vale, estaba en todo su derecho de pensar así, pero no era para que me recordaba que tan subyugada me tenía ese hombre.

—Él está en verdad empeñado en tener un hijo —dije con los dientes apretados.

—Discúlpame —dijo apreciando mi estado. Suspiré. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, no podía enojarme con él por haber dicho simplemente la verdad—. ¿Has tomado lo que te receté?

—No. He seguido tomando mis propias pastillas y el calcio que me anotaste —contesté en voz baja. Él asintió.

—No quieres tener hijos, Leah —aclaró.

—Exactamente —confirmé.

—Déjalo, Leah —pidió. Negué con la cabeza. Necesitaba un plan para salir lo mejor posible de esta situación, no podía simplemente irme, ya lo había hecho una vez y él fue a buscarme, de buena manera, pero me juro que, si lo volvía hacer, o lo intentaba hacer, me mataría—. ¿Qué necesitas para dejarlo? —preguntó.

—Un plan —confesé de inmediato y me toqué la frente, intentando pensar en algo. Él elevó una ceja.

—¿Un plan? —cuestionó confundido.

—Un plan que no tenga tantos daños colaterales. Donde yo solo sea la única afectada —le dije.

Me recargué por completo en el respaldo de la silla. Me sentía agotada en todo sentido, mental y físicamente. No me gustaba hablar de ello y no sabía porque le estaba contando esto a Edward. Quizá por el hecho de que él pensara en mí como una amiga, y yo me sentía con la obligación de verlo de igual manera. Además, él quería ayudarme, del modo más sincero y honesto.

—Te ha amenazado —no era una pregunta, pero sonaba así.

—Sí. Ha dicho que dañara a mi madre y a mi hermano. No puedo permitir que eso suceda —le conté.

—¿Y quieres vivir como mártir para que eso no pasé? —preguntó con enojo.

—No soy ningún mártir. Soy una idiota, eso es todo —suspiré cansada. Porque parecía no entenderlo. Era mi familia de la que estaba hablando—. Pero no me puedes pedir que me olvidé de mi familia. Ellos son importantes para mí, Edward.

—¿Y crees que tú para ellos no?

—Sé que lo soy, y por eso necesito un plan.

Había tomado una decisión. No sabía cuándo fue que empecé a sentir que era ya necesario irme de su lado. Quizá cuando me ordenó darle un hijo que yo no deseaba, al menos no con él, o cuando me destrozó la espalda a golpes. No podía permitir que eso pasara. Jamás me perdonaría darle un hijo para que llevara la vida que él me ha dado a mí. Quizá por eso cogí un poquito de fuerzas, de quien sabe dónde, para hacerle frente, no de cara a cara, ni de forma directa, pero si lo suficiente para buscar una salida, intentar abrir una puerta que no provocara un derrumbe de piedras sobre mí apenas la abriera. Algo así como un traga luz, pequeño y escondido, donde pudiera escapar de sus manos.

Sí, eso era. Estoy luchando por ese bebé que no existe y no existirá, simplemente para salvarlo de un cruel destino impuesto por el hombre que quiere ser padre. Estoy luchando por mí, porque ya no quiero más esto. Porque merezco algo mejor. Por eso voy a escapar, porque si llegó a quedar embarazada, todo terminara para mí y para él o la bebé.

Necesitaba un plan. Ansiaba mi libertad ya. Un plan que me llevara a la salida sin daños. Donde sea él quien decida dejarme.

—Por eso te había pedido que me hicieras pasar por una mujer estéril, para que él me abandonara al no poder darle ese niño que tanto desea ahora. Él se buscaría a otra y me dejaría ir —le conté a Edward mi antigua idea.

—No podía hacer eso —dijo con algo de pena.

—Lo sé. Lo del tratamiento solo me da una ventaja de seis meses, nada más, si sobrepasa ese tiempo, él buscara alternativas y dudo mucho que otro ginecólogo se preste a ayudarme.

—No podía ayudarte con lo de la esterilidad, pero si puedo ayudarte de otro modo —me dijo.

Elevé una ceja. De qué modo podría ayudarme.

—Sabes, tengo mi próxima consulta hasta las once del día. Acompáñame —pidió.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté con curiosidad.

No estaba segura de ir con él. Si alguien conocido me veía por las calles con Edward se lo contarían a Samuel de inmediato. Y no quería más problemas, hasta ahora se había aguantado de golpearme el cuerpo, pero mi cara no se salvaba ni mi pobre cabello. Además, no había hecho la comida todavía, pero era temprano y tenía todo en casa para hacerlo, sólo era asunto de prepararla. Aun así, el temor no me dejaba acceder a las primeras.

—Quiero ayudarte, Leah. Sé que apenas nos acabamos de reencontrar, pero no puedo dejar que sigas viviendo como lo haces. Yo mismo iría a golpearlo, pero sé que con eso no lograría nada, sólo perjudicarte más a ti. Por eso tengo un plan, pero necesito que me acompañes —propuso de nuevo.

Me mordí los labios sin saber qué hacer. Era un plan. Él estaba proponiendo un plan y yo estaba desesperada por irme ya lejos de Samuel. ¿Qué podía perder? Si no me parecía buena su idea, solamente tenía que decirle que no a Edward y pensar en otras alternativas. No tenía muchas opciones ahorita en mi cabeza.

Así que, qué más da: si Samuel me veía o alguien llegaba a contarle, sólo sería un golpe más en el enorme historial escrito en mi cuerpo que lleva su nombre, pero con una garantía de tener un plan ya listo o quitarlo de las posibles opciones llegado su momento; sea como sea, había una pequeña ganancia si aceptaba.

Asentí lentamente y me levanté de la silla.

Él sonrió y se quitó la bata blanca de su uniforme, tomó su saco y caminamos hacia la puerta. Ya en la recepción no salimos por la puerta principal, sino que me guio a la parte trasera del hospital, donde estaba el estacionamiento de los trabajadores del lugar. Agradecí que su auto, al parecer nuevo y costoso, tuviera los cristales oscuros, así nadie me podría ver.

—Sube, por favor —dijo abriendo la puerta del copilo.

Él caminó hacia el otro lado y una vez ya en su lugar, arrancó el vehículo. Era más lento que Samuel, pero aun así manejaba rápido. Manejó durante varios minutos y colocó una música suave para que el silencio no se volviera incómodo. Aunque a mí me parecía agradable el silencio con él a mi lado, con mi marido el silencio era muy peligroso, si no lo escuchaba hablar o gritar, no sabía en lo que pensaba, así que no sabía cuándo me atacaría.

—Sigues escuchando música clásica —le dije, varias veces pude ver en su celular ese tipo de música.

—Sí. A mi esposa le gusta —agregó con cariño.

—¿Y cómo está Isabella? —pregunté. Hace mucho que no sabía de ella. Casi no hablábamos en la universidad, era muy callada, y todo el tiempo se la pasaba leyendo, pero era agradable.

—Pues bien. Tiene su propio consultorio, le ayudé para que así fuera y su padre también la apoyó en ese aspecto. Ahorita está embarazada, en cinco meses tendremos una niña —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, como si no pudiera contenerse.

—Felicidades —sonreí con sinceridad.

Miré hacia la ventana. A mí me hubiera encantado tener una familia con Samuel. Que tuviéramos muchos niños, que él jugara en el patio mientras yo cocinaba o hacia limonada. Acostarlos a dormir y besarlos cuando se levantarán. Cuando nos casamos, los dos acordamos no apresurarnos, queríamos disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio, y ahora me alegraba de esa decisión, de lo contrario, verían la fea realidad que era estar con Samuel.

Pasamos veinte minutos en el vehículo, hasta que él se detuvo delante de un bonito edificio llenó de cristales y con una fachada metalizada. Él aparcó y se bajó del auto. Abrió mi puerta y me pidió bajar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté un poco confundida.

—Vamos a entrar e iremos al piso tres. Ahí te explicare todo —aseguró él, cuando miró mi ceja elevada.

—No estoy confiando en ti, Edward Cullen —advertí.

—Hazlo, por favor. Yo solo deseo ayudarte —pidió de una manera tan honesta, que no me quedó más remedio que asentir.

Cuando entramos, lo primero que vi fue una gran recepción, gente con portafolios y trajes elegantes, bajando y subiendo escaleras, o apretando los botones de elevadores. Todo parecía frenético y elegante, y me sentí menuda ahí, con mi ropa vieja y mi cuerpo desgastado.

Subimos al elevador y él apretó el botón con el número tres. No tenía idea de donde me llevaba, y me apreté al espejo del elevador, suspirando y poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa, por no saber cuál era su gran plan para ayudarme.

Las puertas metálicas del elevador se abrieron y apareció una gran sala, con la recepción a un costado. Todo estaba pintado en azul marino y tenía más ventanas que paredes, blancos sofás cómodos y flores en jarrones de cristales trasparentes. Parecía elegante, pero aún no tenía ni idea de que hacíamos aquí.

—Señor Edward, que gusto verlo —exclamó con entusiasmo la señorita de la recepción. Una bonita chica de cabello negro.

—Hola, Valeria, ¿podrías llamarlo para que salga un momento? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa Edward.

—Por supuesto.

Edward volvió a mi lado y me sonrió un poco. Me guio hacia los sillones blancos y tomamos lugar en ellos. Había muchos hombres caminando con carpetas en las manos y las mujeres en lindos trajes de falda y sacos, todas luciendo profesionales. Algunas de ellas me miraban con curiosidad y disimulaban al hablar de nosotros. Tuve la necesidad de taparme más el cuello, donde la marca de Samuel se hacía presente, pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, dándole a entender a esas mujeres lo avergonzada que me sentía de estar ahí y en esas condiciones.

—¿A quién pediste que llamaran? —le pregunté a Edward, pues de repente se había puesto tan serio.

—A…

—Edward, hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó alguien, con la voz fuerte y alegré.

Miré hacia atrás y me levanté muy rápido del sofá. Habían pasado cuatro, cinco, no sabía exactamente cuántos años de la última vez que lo había mirado. Lucía un traje negro impecable y su sonrisa era grande, mostrando su dentadura perfecta y blanca, y formando dos pliegues en sus mejillas a los lados. Tenía el cabello color carbón muy bien peinado hacia un lado y la piel morena bronceada. También parecía más alto y fuerte, o quizá era yo quien había disminuido de tamaño.

En simples palabras: lucia impactante.

—Jacob, que gusto verte, amigo. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella, no puedes faltar —habló Edward, mientras se alejaba del abrazo que habían compartido.

—Nunca faltaría al cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, Ed —aclaró él.

Parecía no estar consiente de mi presencia, así que caminé al espacio vacío a un costado del sofá y poder dirigirme a la salida. No podía esperar a que me mirara. No quería que lo hiciera. Estaba tan diferente de cuando me vio por última vez, estaba tan vieja y maltratada, que no era justo presentarme así ante él. No ante el chico que había peleado por mí una vez, no de aquel muchacho escandaloso y bromista que me invitaba a salir. No era justo que viera lo fea que ahora estaba, y mucho menos era justo para mí, saber que ahora él se sentiría aliviado de que no le hubiese correspondido.

No pude moverme más, Edward había girado a verme cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba caminando por la parte trasera del sofá.

—¿A dónde vas, Leah? —preguntó suavemente.

La mirada castaña de Jacob se posó en mí, abriendo un poco más sus ojos. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y me recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, analizando, bueno, casi, ya que la mitad de mi cuerpo quedaba ocultó por el sofá blanco.

Apreté mi bolso a mi cuerpo y di un paso más para irme. No quería estar aquí. Habían miradas que quemaban y la de Jacob era una de ellas. Siempre lo había sido, pero ahora de una pésima manera.

Cuando me sentí un poco más a salvo, casi cerca del elevador, el agarré de Edward me detuvo. Tenía su mano rodeando mi codo y no es que fuera fuerte el gesto, era muy suave, sólo para detener mi huida sin presionarme.

—Leah, por favor —pidió casi suplicante.

¡Pero qué que se fuera al diablo! Confié en él y me traía a ver a Jacob, como si mi vida no fuera lo suficientemente mala ya, para ahora sumarle la vergüenza que sentía. Lo miré a los ojos, haciéndole saber lo dolida que me sentía por su acto.

Jacob seguía mirándome sin decir nada, parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Lo observé atrás de Edward, con las manos colocadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, esperando a ver que sucedía.

—Confié en ti, y me traes aquí —mascullé cada palabra, mirándolo a los ojos y sintiéndome demasiado frustrada.

—No creí que verme fuera demasiado malo para ti, Leah —la voz suave me llegó como un completo reproché.

Lo miré a la cara y apreté los labios. Es que no era malo simplemente, era terrible, al menos para mí. Quería preguntarle si para él no era así. Claro, no podía hacerlo, pues le temía a la respuesta. ¿Y si decía que sí? Me sentiría más pequeña de lo que ahora me sentía, ¿y si decía que no? ¿Qué decirle, cómo reaccionar? No, no estaba preparada.

Me quedé callada sin saber que podía contestarle a ese hombre. No había imaginado volver a verlo y mucho menos hablarle.

—Edward —pidió Jacob a su amigo.

—Necesita ayuda —contestó de inmediato.

—No es cierto —exclamé, y no pude evitar golpear el brazo de Edward y soltarme de su agarre.

—Leah, claro que lo necesitas —aseguró.

—Pero no de él —apunté con un dedo a Jacob, haciendo que éste elevara una ceja de manera enojada.

—No entiendo porque pareces detestarme. No te he hecho nada y no lo hice antes, ¿Qué sucede entonces? —preguntó.

Él tenía la completa razón. Ni siquiera lo había saludado, y estaba hablando como si él no importara o no estuviera presente. Y sí, nunca me había hecho nada malo, al contrario, siempre había sido amable conmigo, hasta después de que Samuel lo golpeara y yo me alejara de él sin darle ninguna oportunidad a acercarse de nuevo, simplemente no deseando tener problemas con Samuel.

—Es cierto. He sido una completa grosera, Jacob, lo lamento. Fue un gusto verte, pero tengo que irme —dije todo de manera apresurada.

—No —exclamó Edward, y nuevamente me tomó del brazo, pero esta vez, haciéndome caminar en sentido contrario—. Necesitas ayuda y yo dije que te ayudaría. Jacob es el mejor abogado que conozco y sé que puede hacerlo, por sus servicios ni te preocupes, yo puedo pagarle y si te sientes incomoda con eso, me lo devuelves cuando puedas. Y fin de la discusión.

Me había llevado, sin que pudiera quejarme, hacia una oficina. Abrió la puerta y me metió. Como siempre, no estaba siendo agresivo, de lo contrario era seguro que hubiese salido corriendo, pero había sonado tan firme que me dejé llevar. Jacob igual entró y cerró la puerta. Al parecer era su oficina porque se dejó caer en la silla atrás del escritorio. No dejaba de mirarme y más que molesta, me hacía sentir nerviosa.

—Bien, tengo que irme. No hay problema, ¿verdad, Leah? Puedes llamar un taxi, yo lo pago, o Jacob puede llevarte —dijo de manera apresurada y dejó unos billetes sobre el escritorio.

Caminó a la puerta, sin siquiera darme una última mirada.

—Pero, Edward…

—Adiós —fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

El silencio parecía adsorberlo todo, como un gigantesco hoyo negro del espacio y creía que hasta mi voz se había llevado. No sabía ni para donde mirar, así que me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada, intentando que el movimiento de mi pecho no se acelerará al ritmo de mi corazón.

Quería irme y no volver a verlo, más bien, que él no volviera a verme.

—Es increíble —suspiré frustrada, solo por decir algo y sintiendo un poco de rencor hacia Edward.

—Lo es —murmuró Jacob, mirándome.

Giré a verlo y no supe que hacer. Se suponía que Edward había dicho que esta era su manera de ayudarme, pero no sabía cómo él podría hacerlo. Bien, si me hacía una idea. Era un abogado y, por lo que dijo Edward, era uno de los mejores, eso no lo dudaba, siempre había sido muy estudioso y responsable.

—No te recuerdo tan analizadora. Ahora pareces estar recordando toda tu vida, Leah —dijo él, levantando una ceja de manera divertida. Al menos ese gesto no había cambiado. Siempre se había visto atractivo haciéndolo—. Espero que estés pensando en mí.

Tampoco se le había quitado lo coqueto. Aunque, sinceramente, no le encontraba sentido que coqueteara conmigo, viéndome como me veo.

—Muy lejos de la verdad —mentí.

—Toma asiento, Leah, y dime en que quiere Edward que te ayude. Lo hare —claudicó.

—No sé porque hizo esto —le dije y tomé lugar delante de él.

—Podría sacar mis conclusiones yo solo. Además de que él ya me había dicho de tu llegada, no de que eras tú, pero si de una situación de maltrato —confesó, con una ligera incomodidad y amargura.

Mis lágrimas querían aparecer, pero apreté los ojos con fuerza. Él no debía saber eso. Ahora la vergüenza era mayor. Me sentía enojada con ambos, no tenían ningún derecho a comentar mi vida como si nada, y no quería que él supiera de la bochornosa situación que estoy viviendo. Ya me los podía imaginar conversando, hablando de mí en un café a medio día, o mientras jugaban baloncesto un sábado en la mañana, o en un bar a las nueve de la noche. Como si mi vida fuera tan interesante y fuera entretenido desgranándola como cualquier cosa, como si no importara y se perdiera en el aire en pocos segundos.

Los odiaba a los dos.

Suspiré agotada y furiosa.

No podía mentirle, no podía decir que lo dicho por Edward era una farsa, ni siquiera me creería, cuando mi cuerpo y mi semblante hablaban por si solos. Cualquiera que mi viera, sabría lo mal que estaba. Mi cara, mi cabello, mi cuerpo, mi ropa, todo gritaba problemas. Y si le sumamos a lo dicho por Edward, para él era más que evidente que me maltrataba mi marido.

—¡Es un idiota, ¿cómo se le ocurre contar la vida de sus pacientes tan libremente?! —exclamé molesta.

Me levanté de mi lugar dispuesta a irme. Estaba furiosa con todo el puto mundo.

—Él sólo quiere ayudarte. No seas tan dura —amonestó Jacob. Lo miré a la cara y él se rascó la mejilla, un gesto que había visto en la universidad cuando se sentía preocupado o incómodo. Tal vez se sentía de ambas maneras ahorita—. Yo puedo ayudarte si me dejas.

—¿De qué manera? —pregunté.

—De mandar a la mierda de Samuel a la cárcel y que te divorcies de él —aseguró.

Me quedé confundida, extrañada que diera por hecho de que estaba casada con Samuel, bien pude conseguirme otra pareja. Bueno, era poco probable, pero algo lógico.

Me molesté más.

—¿Cómo sabes que es él? —le pregunté.

—Bueno. Eso no me lo contó Edward, sino tu hermano —murmuró algo inseguro.

—¿Seth? ¿De dónde conoces a Seth? —pregunté interesara.

—Lo conocí en el gimnasio y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Es un gran chico.

Asentí a sus palabras, pensando que la coincidencia era enorme. Pero sólo se quedaba en eso, en una coincidencia. Tal vez mi lindo hermano era el que le ha estado contando mi vida a este hombre sin que yo supiera nada.

Lo miré de nuevo, y lucía expectante esperando una reacción de mi parte. Me senté de nuevo y él sonrió un poco. No sabía porque le alegraba tener que ayudarme, supongo que lo hacía por su mejor amigo.

En realidad, eso no me importaba mucho ahorita.

Si lo analizaba bien, parecía tener más ayuda que antes. O más bien, aparecían las primeras personas, aparte de mi hermano, que deseaban ayudarme. Siempre había vivido a la sombra de Samuel, sin la mínima esperanza de que pudiera salir algún día, pero ahora parecía posible tener mi libertad. Había una gran posibilidad brillando ante mis ojos, como un enorme cartel fosforescente, iluminando un callejón sucio y vacío. Edward me había dado un tiempo de seis meses para que lograra mi cometido, y ahora me traía hacia Jacob, un excelente abogado. Pero, como lograría él ayudarme. Yo no tenía pruebas de sus ataques, cada golpe desaparecía y fuera de casa, Samuel era un maldito marido perfecto.

Divorciarme. Eso no me ayudaría a salir con vida. Estaba segura que, si le presentaba los papeles del divorcio a Samuel, me mataría ahí mismo, y si no podía hacerlo en ese momento, me buscaría para lograrlo y luego dañaría a mi familia. No era factible. Mi plan tenía que ser sutil, que yo pareciera la culpable ante los ojos de Samuel, como el hecho de no poder darle hijos nunca, y que él decidiera por su propia voluntad dejarme a mí, y no al revés.

—Hagámoslo, Leah, yo puedo librarte de él —habló Jacob.

—No. No puedo hacerlo de esta manera. Lo lamento, pero no puedes ayudarme —concluí.

Me levanté de la silla otra vez y caminé hacia la puerta.

—Leah, por favor. Él podría hacerte mucho daño. Más de lo que te ha hecho ya —dijo, mirándome por completo.

Tan menuda y frágil me sentí. Estaba apreciando cada daño infringido en estos años, y la mente humana no tenía limite, que era capaz ahorita de imaginar cómo yo había llegado hasta este punto. Y no, no quería que pensara en ello, no quería que me imaginara en esa vida, era demasiado vergonzoso. Eran muchos los daños y estaba tan horrenda como Samuel decía.

—Lo sé, pero no así —murmuré, y abrí la puerta.

La cerré de nuevo y empecé a caminar hacia el elevador, ignorando todas las miradas. Jacob parecía una gran ayuda, pero sería mejor si mi situación fuera otra, si sólo fuera un mal matrimonio de peleas y desacuerdos, no de amenazas y golpes. Sería tan fácil si la situación fuera un poco menos complicada, yo misma habría buscado un abogado y me hubiese divorciado, pero no, no era así.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se estaban cerrando, Jacob llegó corriendo y metió las manos. Ingresó y dejó que las puertas se cerraran atrás de él, pero apretó el botón para que no avanzara el elevador. Me pegué al espejo del lugar, tratando de no estar tan cerca de él. No le temía, pero era algo abrumador estar tan cerca.

—Sé que no quieres mi ayuda, y no entiendo porque —habló y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Pero no puedo permitir que te vayas así. Eres amiga de Edward, y deseó ayudarte.

Amiga de Edward, eso era todo. Era como si no hubiera recuerdos en su mente, hablaba como si no lo hubiera visto en la biblioteca o la cafetería de la escuela, como si no me hubiera invitado a salir durante Halloween y muchas veces más, como si nunca hubiese sentido nada por mí, como si nunca hubiera gritado a mitad del patio de la universidad que estaba loco por mí, y ahora no estuviera haciéndole más que un favor a su mejor amigo.

Y no sabía porque estaba pensando y lamentando que así fuera. Nunca lo quise en realidad, nunca me enamoré de él. Vale, me atraía, como no hacerlo, era tan guapo, amable, divertido y pícaro, no podía evitar cierta atracción, una insana atracción, pero en ese momento estaba enamorada de Samuel.

Negué con la cabeza, no quería pensar en nada. No quería pensar en Jacob. Ni sentirme mal ante sus palabras. No me interesaba una esperanza en forma de hombre, sólo quería la ayuda, pero no de esta manera.

—No puedes —dije.

—No quieres, más bien —reclamó.

—Jacob, por favor —pedí, bajando la voz a su susurro. Lo miré a los ojos, pero tuve que desviar la mirada, no por miedo sino por lo transparente que me sentí—. Sé que quieres hacerle un favor a Edward, y te lo agradezco, pero no puedes ayudarme. No así al menos. Es difícil mi matrimonio…

—¡Ese bastardo te golpea! —dijo con los dientes apretados y acercándose a mí—. No es un matrimonio difícil, él es un maldito. Cómo se atreve a tocarte, a golpearte, maltratarte… cómo se atreve hacerte esto —señaló mi cuello.

Coloqué mi mano para que no lo siguiera viendo. Él parecía tan enojado, furioso. Sus ojos lucían realmente rabiosos, y su mano derecha temblaba ligeramente. Pero era tan distinto de cuando Samuel se enojaba. Jacob tenía la cara dura y la boca recta, parecía llenó de fuego, como si una lava lo bañara por dentro, y verlo, te hacía sentir que estabas completamente a salvo, a Samuel se le descomponía el rostro, su nariz se arrugaba y sus cejas se juntaban tanto. Jacob no me producía miedo, Samuel me daba terror.

—Por favor, Leel —murmuró.

Abrí más los ojos al escucharlo, cómo si hubiese dicho la palabra mágica, una que hace mucho no escuchaba. Quizá porque era el único que me ha llamado así.

 _Leel…_

Leel, él me llamaba así en la universidad, Leelee me llamaba Samuel; mi familia y Edward Leah; para Jacob era Leel. Sonaba extraño e incompleto, pero no era malo, no me parecía malo y me acostumbre a que me dijera así.

Me mordí los labios y miré al suelo.

—Está bien —accedí.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ansiosamente.

—Sí. Ahora déjame marchar —dije y me moví para apretar el mismo botón y sintiendo al fin el movimiento del aparato.

—Está bien, Leah, sólo ven a verme cuando puedas y hablemos sobre como procesaremos en contra de él.

Asentí y salí del elevador. Él se quedó dentro y me miró marchar. Cuando ya estaba en las puertas dobles de cristal, que daban a la salida, volteé a verlo y él seguía ahí, mirándome, y levantó una mano para decirme adiós, antes de apretar el botón que lo llevaría a su oficina otra vez.

No estaba segura de que esto funcionaría, pero sabía que era la única manera para que Jacob me dejara ir.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Espero que le haya gustado.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

By. Cascabelita


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me apresuré hacia la puerta. El sonido del timbre me estaba martillando la cabeza desde hace un buen rato. Había iniciado cuando estaba tomando un tiempo de relajamiento en la bañera y no había podido abrir. Después de cinco minutos, de estar en el baño escuchando ese sonido, pensé que la persona se cansaría de esperar, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Así que me salí de la bañera y me vestí con lo primero que vi para poder abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado del marco de puerta estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver en toda mi maldita vida. Bueno, era una constante su presencia. Pero se suponía que no debería pisar este lugar nunca, ni acercarse a esta casa.

Emily Young me miraba sin el rostro de burla con la que me miró la última vez que la vi, cuando la descubrí en mi habitación con mi marido. Estaba seria, pero a diferencia de mí, se veía radiante. Las dos éramos de la misma edad, pero a mí los años me habían golpeado el doble, y eso es algo por lo que odiaré a Samuel toda mi vida, él ha sido el causante de cómo me veía ahora. En cambio, ella lucía tan joven y fresca, sin rastro de que el tiempo pasara sobre su apariencia. Quizá por eso Samuel no se había aburrido de ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Dónde está Samuel? —elevé una ceja ante su pregunta, realmente confundida, se suponía que ella debería saberlo mejor que yo— No te hagas la idiota, Leah, y contéstame.

—Me extraña que no lo sepas, pues en sus viajes de trabajo —hice comilla ante lo último—, tú estás incluida siempre.

—¿Viaje? —preguntó incrédula.

Ella había sido la constante, se podría decir que la amante oficial. Yo lo sabía, sabía que ella no había desaparecido de su vida cuando los descubrí en la cama. Sabía que ella y Samuel seguían juntos, y él mantenía un departamento para ella, así como un auto y la lujosa ropa que ella vestía. La guapa, sexy y tonta Emily no estudió y no trabajaba, su único proyecto en la vida era seguir viéndose deseable a los ojos de los hombres para que la mantuvieran en la misma posición privilegiada que tenía. Lo que siempre me pregunté es porque tuvo que poner los ojos en mi esposo, o si fue él quien buscó a la puta. Me daba igual ahora, en realidad. Simplemente era una insana curiosidad.

Y mirándola bien, ahora lucia tan perdida por no saber de él. Y el rostro que tanto le gustaba a mi marido, ahora parecía como el de un cachorro apaleado y abandonado. Tan gracioso y triste al mismo tiempo.

Empecé a reír, de manera casi histérica, sujetando mi estómago con ambas manos. No era la mejor de las venganzas, pero hasta ahorita resultaba casi dulce verla ahí. Una completa ironía de la vida.

Su mirada se volvió furiosa y sus manos se apretaron en puño, a cada lado de su cadera. Estaba cabreada por mi risa, pero era inevitable no hacerlo.

—Eso es una completa mentira, Samuel no se pudo haber ido de viaje…

—Sin avisarte o llevarte, ¿no? —corté su frase, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos. Carraspeé y aparte de mi cara los mechones de cabello húmedo que se me habían pegado a la mejilla— Mira, no te estoy mintiendo. Él se fue hace dos días, sin decir a donde ni cuando volvería, sólo me avisó que se iba, pensé que era contigo.

Ella arrugó la nariz y apretó la boca, sin saber que decir.

—¡No es verdad! —gritó.

Suspiré harta de verla y tomé la madera oscura de la puerta con una mano.

—No quiero escucharte gritar, Emily, es mejor que te vayas —le dije molesta, intentando cerrar la puerta.

—No me importa —ella me empujó y entró.

La miré, sin poder creerlo, como se sentaba en el sofá blanco de la sala, dejando su bolso sobre la mesita del centro. Cruzó las piernas y los brazos, mirándome con una perfecta ceja arqueada. Me quedé como idiota sosteniendo la puerta, incrédula por su desfachatez e insolencia. Siempre había sido así, pero ahora era increíble que se presentara en mi casa, la casa de su prima, que era la esposa de su amante. Era una gran hija de puta.

—¡Lárgate, Emily! —le grité furiosa.

—No. No lo hare. Me quedaré aquí a esperar a Sam, porque estoy segura que no está en ningún maldito viaje —argumentó. La vi embozar una pretensiosa sonrisa, llevando uno de sus delgados dedos, con la uña en rojo cereza, hacia su boca, como si pensara—. Lo que pasa es que me lo estás ocultando, de seguro ya te enteraste que después de que nos descubriste sigue conmigo y estás celosa. Si, ya me lo imagino todo: lo obligaste a que no me llamara y él para hacerte idiota, no me ha hablado durante estos días. Sí, eso es —finalizó con una enorme sonrisa, como si acabara de resolver el acertijo más complicado de la historia. Como si su cerebro, inflado de puro aire, pudiera con un acertijo.

Volví a reír al escucharla hablar, diciendo estupideces tras estupideces. Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta llegar al sofá que estaba delante de donde se había sentado. Me recosté por completo en el respaldo y seguí riendo, mirando al techo blanco. Esto era tan hilarante, como una comedia tonta y sin sentido, como esos horribles programas de televisión que tienen risas escandalosas grabadas en escenas que no tienen ni puta gracia. Si, ella parecía la protagonista de una estúpida comedia, y lo peor de todo, era que me hacía participe de su patética escena y actuación.

—Eres tan graciosas y estúpida, Emily, casi me produces lástima —logré decir entre risas. Me espabilé poco a poco y me puse recta para mirarla a la cara—. No me hicieron idiota, como tú supones. Sé que siguen juntos, sé que paga el departamento donde vives y, de hecho, tengo las escrituras de ese lugar, y que hace un año te compró el bonito auto rojo que ahora conduces, y tu ropa, tu maravillosa y costosa ropa, él lo paga —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y sus labios se apretaron otra vez.

No era una satisfacción completa, era pequeña e irónica, pues mi marido la tenía en una posición más alta que a mí, pero me gustaba un poco demostrarle que no era una completa idiota ignorante, que yo estaba al tanto de todo lo que me rodeaba. Romper la imagen que tenía de mí, de mujer engañada y sumisa, que de seguro Samuel había creado para ella.

—Y ahora, estás aquí, siendo ignorada por él, ¿desde hace dos días? No, no lo creo, te ha empezado a ignorar desde antes, ¿verdad? —esperé a que asintiera, pero se mantuvo sin movimiento y expresión—. De seguro él está en Denver, o Las vegas, o California. Oh, ya veo, te duele que haya mencionado los mismos lugares a los que te ha llevado a ti —dije al ver como su rostro se arrugaba. No era necesario decir que fue a los mismos sitios donde me llevó a mí iniciando nuestro matrimonio. Su estúpida rutina de conquista—. Creo que a pesar de todo te tengo algo de simpatía, espera, no, no es simpatía, es lástima, y te diré la verdad: es a esos lugares donde lleva a todas.

Empecé a reír otra vez, al mirar su rostro amargo. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho ella correría a contárselo a Samuel y él se volvería furioso contra mí, pero no me importaba, quería destrozarla un poquito como los dos lo hicieron conmigo. Después de todo, yo no la busque para decirle esto, ella solita vino a meterse a mi casa, porque quiera o no, es mi casa, aunque no me guste.

—¿Creíste en verdad que eras la única? —pregunté. Ella se volvió a cruzar de brazos— Es seguro que ahora este con ella: tu remplazo.

—Mientes. Él no está con nadie. Eres tú la que piensa que su feliz matrimonio es exitoso, pero te cuento algo, cuando hacemos el amor él grita mi nombre hasta quedarse ronco. Todo lo contrario que contigo. Me ama, tenlo siempre presente —terminó de decir de manera triunfante, como si me acabara de matar.

Sonreí con diversión.

¡Vaya! Eso no había dolido ni siquiera un poco.

A estas alturas de la conversación me estaba empezando a dar vergüenza escucharla decir todo eso, pero de ese tipo de sentimientos donde te dan ganas de golpear a las personas para que reaccionen y dejen de decir tonterías.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la cocina. No soportaba seguir viéndola ahí y ella ya había dejado en claro que no se iría. Sinceramente, me daba igual si se quedaba o no a esperar a un hombre que no volvería hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Hace mucho dejaron de importarme ellos dos, sus acciones, sus sentimientos, su bienestar. Me daba por completo igual.

Samuel se había ido hace dos días y eso me había dado una enorme sensación de paz, como cada vez que sucedía. Dejaba de preocuparme por tener todo limpio y ordenado, trabajaba a mi tiempo y si quería hacía comida, si no, podía cocinar cualquier cosa básica o salir a comer con mi madre a su casa, cosa que todavía no había hecho, pues mis brazos y muñecas estaban ligeramente marcados por sus dedos. Prefería ir cuando no hubiera ningún rastro de él en mi cuerpo.

Apagué la cafetera y procedí a servirme una taza. Me bajé más las mangas del suéter, ocultando mis muñecas de la vista de Emily. No quería que se diera cuenta de algo tan humillante. Puse una cucharadita de azúcar en mi café y lo bebí, saboreando el casi amargo y caliente líquido.

Escuché el ligero sonido de sus tacones sobre el suelo, y segundos después apareció por la puerta de la cocina. Me di la vuelta y me recargué por completo sobre la barra que servía de desayunador, corriendo uno de esos altos bancos metalizados, para sentarme. Ella hizo lo mismo, quedando completamente delante de mí. Rodé los ojos, si se hubiese quedado en la sala, al menos hubiera podido fingir que no estaba aquí, ahora venía a quitar la paz que dejaba Samuel al irse.

—¿De verdad vas a quedarte? —le pregunté. Ella asintió convencida— Me das pena, pero haz lo que quieras. Solo te digo que él no va a llegar hoy, normalmente sus viajes duran dos semanas o más; tú has de saberlo mejor que yo.

Ella elevó una ceja y bufó molesta. Acomodó su liso cabello y empezó a ver las puntas. Mirándola bien, podía darme cuenta porque Samuel no se había aburrido de ella hasta ahora, al parecer. Realmente era guapa, de una manera exótica y sensual. Tenía el rostro rebosante de juventud, con mejillas ruborizadas y labios rosados y jugosos, los ojos cafés claro y pestañas largas, cabello liso y negro, un busto generoso y caderas anchas, con el vientre plano y piernas esbelta, toda ella con la piel ligeramente morena y bronceada. Si, era guapa, pero no lo suficiente para que Samuel dejara a las otras mujeres, incluyéndome a mí. Y en verdad no lo entendía.

—Dime algo, Emily —ella quitó la vista de sus uñas y me miró a los ojos. Tomé un poco más de café antes de dejar la taza en la mesa—. Si él te ama, tanto como dices, ¿dime por qué no se ha divorciado de mí para casarse contigo? —le pregunté en verdad interesada.

Ella dio un pequeño gritito de frustración y rodó sus ojos con ironía. Sus ojos volvieron a mí y me miró con rabia. Esperé a que su rabieta terminara, tomando más café, hasta dejar la taza vacía.

—Yo se lo he pedido, pero eres tú quien no le da el divorcio, Leah, no intentes restregarme en la cara esa mentira de que es él quien quiere seguir a tu lado —dijo en voz baja y controlada, levantando su ceja izquierda con rabia.

—Eso te ha dicho —confirmé y ella asintió. Sonreí. Si es tonta la niña, no sé cómo podía pensar que era yo quien no quería divorciarse, si era mi más grande deseo—. Y le creíste, por lo que veo.

Suspiré y me bajé de la silla. Me acerqué al fregadero y lavé la taza. Me sequé las manos y caminé de nuevo a la sala, escuchando sus pasos atrás de mí. Giré a verla de nuevo, y me fui directamente hacia la puerta. Estaba harta de él, de ella, de las mentiras inventadas por Samuel, de sus inexistentes demandas de ella para que me dejara. Sí, sé que era humillante pensar de esta forma, pero si al menos se hiciera amar un poco más por mi marido y le exigiera que se divorciara de mí, yo estaría libre de Samuel, desde hace mucho, desde hace dos años, y no viviría en el maldito infierno. Quizá ella sería la esposa maltratada y no yo. Y no es que se lo deseara, pero a estas alturas, todo me parecía buena idea.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y la giré. La vi a los ojos y me enfurecí.

—Vete. Hasta que él no se divorcie de mí, sigo siendo su esposa y esta es mi casa —abrí la puerta, antes de que volviera tomar asiento en el sofá—. Soy su esposa y tú eres la amante, vuelve a tu lindo departamento a esperarlo o atosígalo con llamadas como siempre lo haces. Así que vuelve a tu lugar, porque este es mi sitio, zorra —señalé la salida.

Ella me miró con rabia, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusiera rojas.

Tomó su bolso y caminó dando fuertes pasos hacia la puerta.

—No por mucho tiempo, primita —aclaró, deteniéndose por un momento.

Y otra vez. La rabia volvió a mí, un enojo puro, sin marca de celos o dolor, simplemente rabia por escucharla hablar. Mi puño viajó directamente hacia su boca, y miré como salía la sangre otra vez, provocando que una fina línea de sangre viajara hasta su barbilla.

—Aprende a respetar, puta, y si tanto quieres lo que yo tengo, como siempre lo has hecho, ruégale a Samuel, arrástrate como siempre has hecho en tu miserable vida —la empujé fuera de la casa y cerré la puerta, escuchando como caía al suelo al tropezar con el escalón.

—¡Maldita seas, Leah! ¡Te juro que se quedara conmigo! —gritó todo lo alto que podía.

Cerré los ojos al imaginarme la cara de los vecinos al escucharla, de por sí mi situación era triste y humillante, ahora peor al escuchar la estúpida de Emily gritar que me quitaría a mi marido. Y ojalá pudiera hacerlo, ojalá pudiera llevárselo lejos de aquí, donde nunca más volviera a verlo. Es más, yo misma haría las maletas de Samuel con todas sus cosas, o haría las mías para irme hasta el otro lado del mundo.

No entendía realmente a Samuel. No sé porque insistía mantenerme a su lado si ahí estaba Emily pidiéndole que me dejara y no lo hace. No tenía sentido. Él no me amaba, dejó de hacerlo hace mucho, de eso estoy muy segura, y yo lo odio con toda mi alma. Entonces no sé qué era lo que lo unía a mí, hasta el punto de desear otro lazo más fuerte: un hijo, un hijo que nunca le daré. Estoy segura que, si él se lo pide a Emily, ella se lo daría sin negárselo, todo con tal de que siga a su lado y poder amarrarlo junto con su dinero.

—¿Entonces por qué, Samuel? —pregunté, dejándome caer al suelo, deslizándome por toda la puerta.

En verdad deseaba una respuesta de su parte, pero la vez que le pregunté, cuando me golpeó tan fuerte que quedé inconsciente y desperté al día siguiente en medio de la sala, con la mejilla pegada al frío suelo, con la espalda ensangrentada, arrastrándome lejos de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana e iluminaba mi hombro herido, sin importarme que mi ropa estuviera rota y la parte de abajo ni siquiera la tuviera. Sintiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo palpitar de dolor, mirando la sangre que salía de entre mis piernas, resultado de su violación, con la cara hinchada por el llanto y los golpes. Él estaba sentando en el sillón, mirándome mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, con ojeras pronunciadas, producto de no haber dormido y el alcohol que corría por sus venas aún.

Nos miramos por largos minutos, que se sintieron horas, como si alguien hubiese tomado el reloj del tiempo y con los dedos hubiera estirado cada según y minuto, para que todo se volviera eterno. No quería ver mi cuerpo, sabía que estaba destrozado, no quería llorar o tan siquiera demostrarle lo mucho que me dolía todo. Simplemente me quedé mirándolo fijamente, para que él mirara también lo que provocaba, el daño que hacía. Para que él mirara la obra que esculpía cada vez que me golpeaba.

—Perdo…

—¿Por qué no me dejas, Samuel? No me amas, esto que haces no es amor e insistes que siga a tu lado —pregunté antes de que terminara de salir esa horrible palabra de su boca, esa palabra que ya no significaba nada para mí.

Me pegué completamente a la pared temblando de miedo, sintiendo los trozos del espejo roto bajo mis piernas, cuando lo miré correr hacia mí. Se arrodilló, para quedar a mi altura, y colocó su cara cerca de la mía. Su aliento apestaba a licor rancio. Con la mano izquierda se sostuvo de la pared y con la derecha me tomó de las mejillas.

Sus ojos estaban completamente dilatados, haciéndome saber que todavía estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga.

—Eres mía, Leah, mía, solamente mía y de nadie más. Siempre lo serás porque yo nunca te dejare, ni tú a mí, sino ya sabes lo que le pasara a tu dulce madre y a tu amado hermano, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Mis ojos hormiguearon de nuevo, llenándose de lágrimas. Su boca se pegó a la mía y metió su lengua hasta el fondo. El sabor era espantoso, y pude sentir como la bilis subía por mi garganta, y antes de que llegara mi boca, él me soltó.

—¿Has entendido? —preguntó.

—Sí —musité.

Él se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras, sin dirigirme una mirada más.

—Limpia todo —ordenó, antes de empezar a subir y dormir todo el día.

Apreté las manos sobre mi cara y luego busqué mi ropa interior. Sin querer, me miré en los trozos de espejo roto y mi cara se distorsionó en cada pedazo. Suponía que así estaba yo por dentro, era un conjunto de fragmentos inservibles que algunas formaron algo, pero ahora resultaba imposible juntar los pedazos para armarlo de nuevo, y si eso llegara a pasar, no sería lo mismo. Habría líneas por todos lados, faltarían piezas o ya no encajarían.

Lloré de rabia, y en un arranqué de odio al verme reflejada en todos esos pedazos, junté cada pieza rota con las manos, provocándome cortaduras que rápidamente empezaron a sangrar, incluso algunos trozos se incrustaron bajo mis uñas, pero no me importó. Sólo quería morir.

Estaba rota, era un conjunto de piezas rotas, inservible e incompleto y era por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa.

O tal vez era mi culpa. Por quedarme aquí, por tener miedo. Por ser tan cobarde.

¡Maldita sea!

Era mi culpa por ser de cristal, por convertirme en un espejo y reflejar su miserable interior. Yo era la gloriosa imagen de lo que él era, de lo destructivo, de lo horrible que era como persona, una persona enferma y débil de mente, escudado por su complejo de machismo. Y yo era su realidad hecha persona, su demencia convertida en arte. ¿Pero en qué puto momento me convertí en su maldito espejo, en su despreciable reflejo?

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto.

—Te odio, Samuel —murmuré, mirando a mi alrededor, libre de cristales y espejos rotos que no hacían más que recordarme lo que era.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Tenía tiempo, así que decidí venir a publicar en vez de hacer mi tarea.

Así que gracias por leer.

By. Cascabelita


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El sueño me resultaba más pesado ahora. Estar alerta las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana por culpa de Samuel, era un talento casi especial. Mi sueño era ligero, al primer tacto, al mínimo olor de algo desagradable, me levantaba, pero ahora en su ausencia, dormía mucho y más profundo, mi cuerpo aprovechaba la falta de peligro y descansaba verdaderamente; hasta la paralices de sueño era más frecuente, mi mente se activaba y mi cuerpo no era capaz de procesarlo, eso me asustaba y mi corazón se aceleraba, pero luego lo veía como una manera más de tranquilidad, mi cuerpo sabía que no había nada que temer y que podía descansar de la mejor manera posible.

Antes me hubiese levantado al primer sonidito, pero ahora no quería hacerlo. El sonido era intenso y repetitivo, pero mis ganas de continuar soñando eran más grandes que querer detenerlo, aunque sinceramente, parecía taladrarme la cabeza y dañaba mis tímpanos. Apreté la cabeza contra la almohada más fuerte, para amortiguarlo un poco, y me cubrí por completo con la colcha, deseando que ese sonido parara de una vez por todas.

Mi corazón empezó a latir de manera casi dolorosa, golpeando mi pecho desde adentro, y las palmas de mis manos se helaron de manera instantánea. Mi menté despertó rápidamente, quitando todas mis ganas de seguir durmiendo por completo.

 _Samuel_

El teléfono se detuvo, y mi respiración se aceleró un poco más. Ya era de madrugada y él único que podría llamar a esta hora era Samuel, al que nunca le importaba la hora para importunarme o hacerme sentir miedo. ¿Quién más podría llamar a casa a esta hora?

Quité todas las colchas y me senté en la cama. Mis dedos viajaron directamente a mi boca para mordisquear las pocas uñas que tenía. Aparté el cabello de mi cara y acerqué mis rodillas a mi pecho, sin saber qué hacer. Llamarlo, no era una opción, no le gustaba por nada en el mundo que yo lo interrumpiera, aunque fuera solo para devolver la llamada.

 _Es mejor esperar_

Pensé, y traté de relajarme. Miré el reloj a mi derecha, y los números en rojo brillante marcaban las una quince de la mañana. No dejé de mirar el aparato, hasta que al marcar la una dieciocho, el teléfono, al lado de él, volvió a sonar. Mi mano tembló al querer tomarlo y el pitido al desconectarlo, me asustó.

—Ho… hola —traté de que mi voz sonara firme y ligera, pero el rastro de sueño y un pequeño temblor, se hizo demasiado evidente.

—Hola, Leah, habla Edward.

Su voz suave y fuerte me debilitaron por completo, mi corazón se tranquilizó y mi respiración se pausó. Sonreí y me acosté por completo sobre las almohadas.

—Oh, por Dios, Cullen, ¿fuiste tú el de hace un momento? —le pregunté.

—Sí.

—Casi muero de un infarto por tu culpa, pero sinceramente, me alegra escucharte —le dije casi sin respirar. El sonido de su risa ligera me hizo sonreír más—. ¿Y puedo saber para que me llamas a estas horas?

—Estoy de guardia en el hospital…

—¡Vaya! Y te sentías lo suficientemente aburrido y decidiste llamarme para platicar sobre mi lamentable matrimonio, ¿no? —intenté bromear, pero más que una risa, lo único que conseguí fue un suspiro.

—Ojalá fuera eso —murmuró con voz cansada.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, sentándome de nuevo y poniendo la mayor atención.

—Hace veinte minutos ingresaron a Samuel —soltó de golpe.

Mi mano se aflojó y solté el teléfono. Toqué mi frente y me rasqué cerca de la ceja, intentando entender por completo lo que acababa de escuchar, pero me resultaba algo incomprensible. Por un momento olvidé que Edward estaba en línea. Levanté el teléfono y lo pegué de nuevo a mi oreja.

—Perdón, yo… ¿cómo está? —cuestioné.

—Te voy a ser sincero. La situación no es la mejor, tiene altos niveles de alcohol y cocaína en la sangre. Su auto se salió de la carretera, de regresó a Seattle —él hablaba, y yo me estaba esforzando por entenderlo todo.

Quería decirle algo, quería hacerle preguntas. Pero la voz no me salía o era mi cerebro que no podía con la fácil tarea de hablar. Simplemente me quedé callada, intentando pensar cual sería mi próxima pregunta.

No fue necesario intentar emitir algún sonido, él habló primero.

—Leah, es necesario que te presentes ahora mismo, entre sus cosas salvaron su celular y el número de su casa estaba registrado, pedí ser yo quien te informara —explicó.

—Gra… gracias por hacerlo, Edward —tartamudeé y carraspeé para recomponer mi voz—. Llegaré pronto.

—Háblale a tu hermano, yo iría por ti, pero no puedo dejar el hospital y no me gustaría que salieras a estas horas a buscar un taxi. Hazlo por favor, llama a tu hermano —aconsejó, poniendo un tono preocupado en toda la oración.

—Tienes razón, lo hare. Gracias, Edward —contesté y apreté el botón para cortar la llamada.

Me acosté de nuevo sobre las almohadas, mirando al techo sin saber que pensar o hacer. Sabía que Samuel era débil ante el alcohol y que de vez en cuando consumía una de esas porquerías, pero nunca había tenido un problema por ello. Hasta cierto punto se controlaba. Pero ahora, se encontraba en un hospital por un accidente en auto, bajo los efectos de ambas cosas. Y venía a casa, después de tres semanas. Él iba a volver esta noche, con la mente nublada por el alcohol y la droga. Y de sólo pensarlo, sentí el pánico recorriendo mi cuerpo, como hielo filoso, agitando mi respiración y haciendo que mis manos sudaran. Definitivamente, no hubiese sido una buena noche para mí.

Luché para tranquilizarme, controlando mi respiración y el movimiento de mis manos. Y me puse a pensar cual sería mi próximo movimiento.

Bien, ese sería levantarme, vestirme con algo más abrigador, llamar a Seth y pedirle que viniera para llevarme al hospital, llegar ahí y… y no sabía que más.

¿Preguntar sobre su situación? Sí, eso estaría bien. Tenía que saber cómo estaba. ¿Pedir que me permitieran verlo? No, realmente no quería verlo. ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar? ¿Debería llorar? No sentía ganas de hacerlo sinceramente, ni siquiera una vaga sensación de llanto había en mí. ¿Reír? ¿Cómo si fuera parte del karma o venganza del universo por ser tan cabrón? No, tampoco. No me sentía tan inhumana para hacerlo. No me daba satisfacción, simplemente no sabía cómo sentirme ante esto.

Hasta qué punto había llegado su trato hacia mí, que ni siquiera estaba triste o preocupaba, bueno, eso último si lo sentía un poco, me preocupaba, no como debería, porque cualquiera en mi lugar de esposa estaría histérica, llorando por no saber, corriendo al hospital y rogar porque lo salvaran. Yo simplemente me sentía como si no me estuviera sucediendo a mí, como si fuera parte de una película que no me había llegado al alma.

—Dios, tal vez si era algo inhumana —murmuré.

Pero estaba segura que, si era así, él era el culpable de esto, de mi actitud y de su accidente. Él es el culpable de todo, hasta de lo que le pasó.

Tomé de nuevo el teléfono, dispuesta a marcar el número de Seth. Miré los botones brillantes del aparato negro por largos segundos y caí en la cuenta que no lo sabía, no sabía siquiera si mi hermano tenía teléfono de casa o no. Gruñí con frustración y golpeteé el teléfono contra mi frente, intentando recordar su número de celular.

Terminé de presionar los números y esperé para que contestara. Dos pitidos después, al fin contestó.

—Bueno —tenía la voz somnolienta y gruñó algo molesto al final.

—Hola, Seth, habla Leah —dije de manera suave.

—Leah, ¿Qué sucede, hermanita? ¿Estás bien? ¿Samuel te hizo algo?

Su voz dejó de escucharse adormilada para volverse alarmada. Entonces me puse a pensar en las tantas noches que él se habría dormido con la certeza que una de esas madrugadas su celular sonaría y sería yo pidiendo ayuda. ¡Vaya! Hasta qué punto me he vuelto patética en verdad.

Mi pecho se oprimió y me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Cuándo me convertí en la niña por la que Seth se tenía que preocupar y estaba preparado para salvar, cuando antes era al revés? Yo siempre lo cuidé a él, por ser mi hermanito pequeño, por ser más vulnerable, por ser yo más grande, ahora él resultaba siendo mi héroe.

—¿Leah? Dime algo, ¿estás bien? Voy a tu casa ahorita —dijo de corrido y escuché el sonido de las colchas siendo apartadas de manera brusca.

—Espera. Estoy bien. Te llamaba para pedirte un favor —mi voz sonó ahogada, y suspiré antes de hablar de nuevo—. Necesito que me lleves al hospital…

—Maldita sea. Dime que Samuel no te ha golpeado hasta ese punto. Te juro que ahora si lo mato —declaró con la voz molesta.

—Seth, déjame hablar. Yo estoy bien. Samuel tuvo un accidente y me acaban de avisar, ¿puedes llevarme al hospital? Al parecer requieren mi presencia —expliqué.

Un suspiró de tranquilidad escapó de su pecho de manera escandalosa.

—Claro, llego en veinte —aseguró.

—Muchas gracias, hermanito.

—No es nada.

Él colgó y yo me apresuré a salir de la cama y buscar ropa para ir a verlo. Cogí unos pantalones oscuros, una blusa manga larga y un suéter de franela de a cuadros rojos y negros, y unos tenis viejos. Mi cara, después de éstas tres semanas, lucia saludable, así que no me preocupé por tratar de ocultar alguna herida o algo por el estilo. Registré los cajones del closet para sacar lo papeles de Samuel, como su acta de nacimientos y sus controles médicos, por si me los pedían en el hospital.

Bajé a la sala y me senté en el sofá a esperar por Seth. Me pasé un mano por el cabello, impactada por mi falta de reacción o sensación. Mientras pensaba en ello, la puerta sonó bajo fuertes golpes y corrí a abrir, sosteniendo en una mano los papeles.

Cuando miré el rostro de mi hermano, no pude hacer más que abrazarlo. Él ejercía una mayor fuerza sobre mi cuerpo, rodeándome con sus grandes brazos por completo, mientras yo enterraba la cara en su pecho y pasaba los brazos por su cintura.

—Gracias por venir —le dije al separarme de él.

—No es nada —sonrió un poco y me llevó de la mano hacia su auto.

Él abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo me acomodé en el auto, colocándome el cinturón de seguridad. Seth arrancó el auto y manejaba de manera tranquila. Presioné los papeles contra mi pecho, sin saber que decir.

—¿Sabes cómo está? —preguntó Seth, sacándome del mutismo.

—Edward dijo que no muy bien. Perdió el control del auto al volver a Seattle.

—Estaba borracho —afirmó, presionando ambas manos sobre el volante y tomando el camino hacia la derecha.

—Y drogado —musité.

Su rostro se puso duro al escucharme, y supe que estaba demasiado enojado, que su odio hacia Samuel crecía, pero también estaba molesto conmigo, por seguir al lado de él. Quizá algún día le contaría porque lo hice, porque me quedé tanto tiempo, y si, quizá se enojaría un poco más cuando le diga que la amenaza consistía en dañarlo a él y a mamá. Saber que sufrí por eso y que me hizo tanto daño, sólo por él y mamá, lo enojaría demasiado.

Miré hacia fuera, la noche caía como una espesa tela negra sobre la ciudad apenas iluminada por farolas amarillas. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, como si de repente el tiempo se hubiese detenido en este lugar. En realidad, me sentía así, como si estuviera parada en medio de la nada y todo estuviera inmóvil y suspendido a mi alrededor, hasta el punto que mis sensaciones y sentimientos también se hubiesen congelado. Un estado de paz abrumadora, de silencio tranquilo, pero amenazante.

La presión caliente y fuerte en mi mano izquierda me regresó a la realidad, y entonces me di cuenta que estábamos estacionados delante de las puertas del hospital. Seth apretó mis dedos, antes de bajarse y caminar para abrir mi puerta.

Pude haberlo hecho por mí misma, pero no quería entrar en el hospital todavía.

Respiré profundo, cuando coloqué ambos pies sobre la acera. El viento golpeó mis mejillas y cerré más mi camisa de franela. Caminamos lentamente hacia las puertas dobles y me apresuré a llegar cuando miré que Edward estaba allí.

—Leah, me estaba preocupando por ti, llamé de nuevo a tu casa y nadie contestaba —dijo apresuradamente mientras tomaba mi mano—. Estás helada.

—¿Cómo está él? —pregunté.

—Vamos, tienes que hablar con el medico a cargo —me hizo caminar hacia la recepción, y estrechó su mano con Seth durante el camino.

—Perdón por no presentarlos. Edward, él es mi hermano Seth. Seth, él Edward, mi ginecólogo y mejor amigo —los señalé a ambos, sintiéndome rara al decir eso último y no sabiendo si Edward no se sentiría extraño a ese término, pero al ver su sonrisa, supe que no.

—Ya nos conocíamos, hemos salido un par de noches con Jacob, igual lo recordé de cuando íbamos a la universidad y él llegaba a buscarte —asentí a las palabras de Edward, sin ponerles la debida atención, no queriendo averiguar eso de sus salidas con ambos hombres, sin que ninguno me dijera algo—. Y me alegro que me consideres un amigo —sonrió realmente grande, y luego se puso serio cuando estuvimos cerca de otro médico—. Leah, él es el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, es quien está a cargo de Samuel.

Miré a Edward un poco confundida y él simplemente apretó los labios. Miré al alto hombre rubio que estaba delante de mí y no fue difícil encontrar su parentesco con Edward, compartían el mismo color de ojos y la forma de sus cejas. Estreché la mano que extendió a mi dirección. Suspiré y le pregunté cómo estaba mi esposo. Antes de hablar, nos apartó un poco del mostrador y me guio hacia las sillas de plástico azul que había en el lugar.

—¿Despertara? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar, al percatarme que nadie más nos escuchaba.

—Sí, estamos esperando que se estabilice, por el momento está en un coma inducido —me dijo el médico, revisando un bloc de notas—. El señor Samuel se salió de la carretera en el kilómetro cuarenta y uno. Su auto cayó por un barranco y quedó atrapado debajo del vehículo. Presenta graves quemaduras de tercer grado en el rostro y en la parte derecha de torso y brazo —mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta al escucharlo. Samuel apreciaba cada centímetro de él y esas quemaduras dejarían cicatrices de por vida—. También lamento decirle, pero al quedar aplastado por el auto, su columna y cadera quedaron destrozadas. Lo siento, señora, pero su esposo quedara parapléjico.

Me dejé caer sobre las sillas, y me apoyé con los codos en las rodillas, ocultando mi cara entre mis dedos. No sabía que fuera tan grave, y lo que no era angustia ni preocupación, se convirtió rápidamente en tristeza. Empecé a llorar al pensarlo en ese estado. Si, quizá no estaba tan podrida como el pretendía que estuviera. Aun podía lamentar su estado, y no sabía si fue el saberle en ese modo lo que me hirió, o el hecho de saber que no era tan fría e inhumana. Cierto, sentía que lo odiaba, pero a pesar de que algunas veces deseé que se matara en la carretera bajo los efectos de las cosas que consumía, en este momento me daba tristeza de que haya sucedido.

Sentí los brazos de Seth a mi alrededor y me recargué por completo en su pecho. Lloré por un par de minutos, hasta que me sentí un poco mejor. Me avergoncé haberme descontrolado, tanto Edward como Seth sabían todo lo que me había hecho Samuel, y aun así me ponía a llorar. Me limpié el rostro y levanté la mirada. El padre de Edward ya se había ido, pero él estaba ahí. Al verme un poco mejor, se puso a mi altura y tomó mis manos.

—Puedes ir a verlo, si quieres, Leah —sugirió Edward.

—No sé si quiera hacerlo —musité, y me sentí terrible.

Lo lamentaba, pero aun así no deseaba verlo. Sólo de imaginármelo, era algo me parecía un poco desastroso. No quería reaccionar ante eso, no quería ver al hombre al que le temía casi muerto en esa cama, no quería verlo tan patético y débil, no deseaba sentir lástima o compasión al verlo vulnerable, él no iba a merecer nada de eso. Y tampoco quería sentir lo contrario, menos pensar que se lo merecía, que por fin estaba siendo castigado por todo lo que me hizo y terminó en el mismo sitio donde me envió a mí una vez por sus golpes.

—Es comprensible que no quieras verlo. Él te ha hecho tanto daño y ahora lo vas a ver en esas condiciones. Te juro que no estaría mal si decides no hacerlo, nadie podría reprochártelo —aseguró él, apretando más fuerte mis manos.

—Entonces no lo hare. No quiero verlo —dije con la voz firme.

Seth acarició mi hombro con cariño, como si eso fuera lo mejor. Carraspeé y miré a Edward a los ojos.

—Él tiene un seguro médico que cubre todo esto —le entregué los papeles que ya había aplastado con mi pecho y arrugado un poco con mis manos—. Ahí dentro está el número de teléfono de su madre, preferiría que le avisaran en la mañana, no ahorita. En verdad no quisiera encontrármela.

—Está bien, llevaré todo esto a la recepción y te traeré algunos papeles para firmar, para dar la autorización de que se le realicé una operación reconstructiva en la columna y cadera, mi padre no pudo quedarse a explicártelo, tuvo otra emergencia —se disculpó con la mirada y yo asentí.

—¿Y con esa operación volverá a caminar? —pregunté un poco indispuesta.

—No. No volverá a caminar, Leah, esa operación es para dejar cada hueso en su sitio, pero los nervios de su columna se dañaron de manera irreversible —confirmó.

Asentí, tragando la saliva con dificultad.

Mientras Edward entregaba los papeles que le había dado, me puse a pensar lo difícil que sería tratar de convivir con Samuel ahora que estaría en silla de ruedas. Su carácter era amargo, ahora se volvería insoportable. Él era un hombre activo y dominante, y tener su cuerpo confiscado a una silla de rueda lo volvería más agresivo, quizá aumentarían hasta el triple cada insulto que me dirigía. Y en realidad, no sabía si quería vivir con eso.

La respuesta era demasiado lógica y fácil para mí. No. No quería hacerlo. No quería vivir al lado de él en esas circunstancias, donde él me haría la vida imposible de ahora en adelante, por el puro gusto de que no podría golpearme o abusar de mí por estar parapléjico.

Pero, ¿no seré tan inhumana por dejarlo ahora que más dificultades tendría? La respuesta era muy sencilla. No. No sería inhumana, eso estaba muy claro, pues era como poner en una balanza todo lo que me había hecho y del otro lado, todo lo que estaba pasando, y ambas cosas eran culpa de él. ¿Cuántas veces no le pedí que no me golpeara o que no me insultara? ¿Cuántas veces no le supliqué que se detuviera cuando me violaba y él simplemente sonreía y continuaba haciéndolo? ¿Cuántas veces no le rogué para que dejara de golpearme, en el momento que sentía que mi cuerpo no resistiría más? ¿Y cuantas veces él se detuvo? Ninguna. En ningún momento me tuvo clemencia o piedad. Fue tan inhumano, tan cruel y despiadado. ¿Por qué debería ahora yo pensar en su bienestar, si él nunca pensó en el daño que hacía?

No quería estar más a su lado. No quería seguir ahí con él. Él no lo merecía y mucho menos yo merezco esa vida que sabía que me daría de ahora en adelante. Había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo su empleada doméstica, su objeto sexual, su perro apaleado. No pienso ni quiero convertirme en su devota esclava.

Y no lo haría. Si lo que Edward me confirmó era cierto, él no volvería a caminar, no me podría seguir mientras yo corriera lejos de él, no podría maltratarme más, ni podría hacerle algún daño a mi familia. Es más, le pediré a ellos que se fueran de aquí conmigo. Que no nos quedemos ni un segundo más, ahora que hay una puerta abierta delante de mí. Ahora que por fin mi libertad estaba agitando los brazos para acobijarme en ella. Cuando por fin tengo la oportunidad de ser libre. Cuando al fin puedo dejarlo sin daños colaterales. Y que la pieza más importante y frágil, yo en este caso, no había sido tan rota o destruida como Samuel pretendía.

—Quiero el divorcio —dije de repente con valor.

Miré a ambos lados de la estrecha sala, para saber si alguien más me había escuchado y que llegara a oídos de Samuel. Pero no, era libre por fin.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó Seth a mi lado.

Lo miré y sonreí.

Dejé de hacerlo, pues era terrible lo que iba a decir ahora, pero él merecía la verdad. Él merecía saber porque insistía con esas mentiras, porque le repetía mil veces que amaba a mi esposo y era feliz, y porque siempre tenía terribles accidentes.

—No lo amo, Seth. Dejé de hacerlo hace mucho. Cuando me engañó, cuando me dio la primera bofetada, cuando me llamó puta por primera vez —mi voz no tembló. Era mucho lo que había pasado y no pensaba contarle los detalles, no quería repetirlo y Seth no merecía conocerlos todos. Miré los ojos de mi hermano y no los aguanté. Estaba lleno de ira y dolor al verme. Bajé la mirada, colocando la vista en su cuello—. Cuando empezó a golpearme sin piedad, cuando dejaba marcado mi cuerpo, cuando me violaba. Sí, dejé de amarlo. Y también empecé a tener miedo, miedo a su boca, a sus manos, a sus brazos, a sus piernas, a todo él. Miedo a sus palabras, amenazas, a esa pistola que guarda en el segundo cajón del closet y con la que juró matarte si yo me iba de su lado. Le tengo demasiado miedo. Pero ahora él está allá, muriéndose, parapléjico. Castigado por su propia mano, y yo soy libre, pues no deseo quedarme aquí, cuando tengo esta oportunidad.

—¡Maldita sea, Leah! —gritó, levantándose de la silla, alejándose de mí como si fuera fuego.

Empezó a caminar delante de mí, colocándose ambas manos en la cabeza, jalando su cabello. Luciendo malhumorado y dolido. Sus manos temblaban y sus pasos eran demasiado firme.

—Guardé silencio, señor, por favor —pidió la señora que atendía el mostrador, una mujer ya entrada en años y, por su rostro, de carácter muy fuerte.

Edward también lo escuchó y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo a él, y luego levantando una ceja a mi dirección. Negué con la cabeza, no fue el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para haberle dicho eso. Pero no podía más con todo. Cada vez que lo veía a él o a mamá, deseaba poder hacerlo, confesarme, pedirle ayuda de rodillas, pero ahora Seth estaba histérico, furioso conmigo. O con Samuel.

—Te lo pregunté miles de veces, y miles de veces me juraste que él no te hacía nada. No te creía, pero no podía hacer nada si tú no te dejabas ayudar —dijo en voz alta, y la enfermera del mostrador elevó una ceja disgustada y apretó los labios.

Edward la apaciguó y se volvió a acercar a nosotros.

—Seth, por favor —le pedí, y él me miró con coraje.

—He escuchado esa frase demasiadas veces, Leah, siempre respecto a él y pidiéndome que no hiciera algo en su contra. ¡No más! —exigió.

—Cálmate, Seth, si no tendré que pedirte que salgas del hospital —dijo Edward, delante de él.

—Cómo quieres que me calme, mi hermana me acaba de decir que el desgraciado de su esposo, que se está muriendo en uno de estos cuartos, la ha golpeado, insultado, violado y amenazado, y no había pedido ayuda porque él le dijo que me mataría —dijo de corrido, sin respirar.

Empezó a bufar con un toro bravo y bajó el rostro. Miré a mi alrededor, esperando ver miradas curiosas o desdeñosas sobre mí, pero aparte de nosotros tres y la señora del mostrador, quien apartó la mirada al ver mis ojos, luciendo avergonzada, el lugar parecía desierto.

—Yo lo hubiese matado al primer golpe hacia a ella, lo hubiera torturado y cortado los malditos huevos al saber que la violaba. Yo… yo… hubiera muerto para que la dejara en paz.

Empecé a llorar al escucharlo, enterrando nuevamente el rostro en las manos. Eso último era lo que quería evitar, eso último fue lo hizo que me quedara ahí. Porque amaba a Seth, más que a mí, y si para que Samuel no le hiciera daño a él y a mamá, era quedarme a su lado, pues que así fuera. Lo haría de nuevo sin pensar. Todo por él y por ella.

Levanté el rostro al sonido de un sollozó. Seth lloraba, con los hombros caídos y la cara agachada. Su pecho se movía por el llanto, y Edward puso su mano sobre su hombro, comprendiéndolo todo. Edward igual lucia perturbado, con la mirada fija en otro lado, no mirando nada en especial, pero sabía que estaba luchando para que nada le afectara.

—Seth —llamé.

Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a ellos. Edward se alejó, cediéndome su lugar delante de mi hermano. Tomé sus manos y busqué sus ojos. Seguía llorando, con los parpados cerrados, y las lágrimas caían de su barbilla.

—Seth, lo lamento —murmuré.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, maldita sea? Es él quien tiene que pedir perdón y arrodillarse, al menos intentando que yo le perdoné la vida por haberte hecho todo eso —contestó, imprimiendo rencor en cada letra.

—Lamento habértelo dicho de esta manera, a esta hora y en este lugar. Lamento haberme callado y no pedir ayuda. Lamento ser cobarde y tenerle miedo, pero era miedo por mi familia. Lamento…

—Cállate —pidió, y sus brazos me envolvieron por completo.

Apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y puse mi cara en su pecho. Él me apretó demasiado fuerte, dolía un poco, pero era un dolor bueno, de esos que te obligan a vivir. Sentí el temblor de su cuerpo, haciéndome saber que lloraba de nuevo y mis lágrimas se desbordaron de igual manera. Escuché su corazón desbocado, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros lejos de aquí sin detenerse a respirar. Quizá su mente lo estaba, recreando todos aquellos escenarios al que fui sometida, tratando de colar imágenes de mí y Samuel en horrorosas posiciones. Quizá se imaginaba todo, cada situación, cada acto, cada gesto, y me dio más vergüenza que nunca.

Esto era demasiado, demasiado fuerte para mi hermano, demasiado duró para mí. No quería pensar en cómo se pondría mi madre al saberlo todo. Ella tampoco lo soportaría. Pero si yo lo soporté y salí viva, estoy seguro que ellos los harían al escucharme y superarían conmigo toda esta situación. Todos saldríamos de ésta. Estaba segura. Valía la pena intentarlo. Era la vida de que la hablábamos.

Al separarme de mi hermano, todo fue demasiado rápido. Seth dijo que me llevaría a casa, que no había caso que me quedara y le dije a Edward la decisión que había tomado de divorciarme. Él dijo que era lo mejor, que debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo y que sabía que Seth me ayudaría en todo momento. Yo asentía a sus palabras, y le agradecí por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Él dijo que no era nada, que éramos amigos y eso es lo que se hace por los amigos. Me guio al mostrador y la señora aun disgustada y claramente incomoda, me hizo firmar los papeles que me había dicho ya Edward. Los firmé sin pensar y Seth preguntó si no había uno para realizar eutanasia en Samuel.

Edward dijo que eso podría ser buena idea, pero la señora definitivamente no lo tomó bien, y aclaró que en ese hospital no se practicaban tales cosas, arrugando más el rosto lleno de arrugas. Seth suspiró y sin vergüenza lamento que no se pudiera. Yo le golpeé el brazo, para que no siguiera hablando y no molestara más a la mujer que nos miraba mal. Pero Edward tenía algo de razón, cuando Samuel despertara y viera cómo había quedado, también querría morir, pero no sería yo quien le diera tan piadosa acción.

Le dije a Edward que mañana temprano lo llamaría por si requerían otra cosa para Samuel y le recordé que se comunicaran con su madre, ella vendría desde Minnesota. Yo no vendría aquí hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, y esperaba que eso no sucediera en verdad. Al fin de cuenta, todos sus gastos serían cubiertos por el seguro, y pensé en pedir el papel que me libraba de todo poder sobre la vida de mi esposo.

Lo pensé un instante, y al siguiente, ya le estaba pidiendo el documento para firmar, donde autorizaba que su madre tomara las decisiones de ahora en adelante, muy a su conveniencia. En verdad no quería ver a esa mujer, mujer que sabía todo lo que su adorado hijo me hacía, y ella decía que así tenía que ser un matrimonio.

—Un hombre tendrá aventurillas insignificantes, pero siempre volverá a su hogar. Un golpe o dos, tampoco está mal, Leah, eres su esposa y debes obedecerlo, así de fácil. Además, el divorcio es de mal gusto —decía mientras bebía una, tras otra y otra copa de whisky, mientras Samuel me obligaba a ir a verla durante su primera semana de vacaciones y me dejaba con ella, para que él pudiera disfrutar el encuentro con sus amigos y las putas con las que me engañaba.

Y quizá por esas palabras era que Samuel no se divorciaba de mí. Sí, él podía maltratarme hasta donde quisiera, podría dejar de amarme y respetarme, pero nunca debería divorciarse. Por culpa de su machista crianza era que Samuel era un monstruo. Bueno, puede que la mujer y su marido difunto, no tuvieran tanta culpa de las acciones y decisiones de su hijo, Samuel era libre de elegir lo que más quisiera, conociendo el bien y el mal de cada acto, pero eligió seguir esa maldita manera de pensar, así que evitaría lo más que pudiera verme con él y con ella.

—Leah —me detuvo Edward cuando ya caminaba a la salida, abrazada por Seth.

Me giré y él se acercó a nosotros.

—Jacob te sigue esperando —dijo, dándole un ligero tono divertido a esa frase, haciéndola sonar algo comprometedora a oídos de cualquiera. Lo miré sonreír un poco.

—¿Jacob? ¿Jacob Black? —preguntó Seth, confundido— ¿Te has estado viendo con él?

—Sí y no. Lo he visto una sola vez y no como tú piensas —aclaré. Edward sonrió disimuladamente y apretó los labios al mirar mis ojos molestos—. Edward me llevó con él para que iniciara los tramites del divorcio, hace más de un mes.

—Sí, y desde entonces él sigue esperando que lo hagas. Y si este es el momento, deberías ir a verlo —aconsejó Edward.

—No te preocupes, yo la llevaré mañana temprano —contestó Seth, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

—Gracias. Es lo mejor, Leah, él está muy dispuesto a ayudarte. Sabes que él te… aprecia mucho.

Sentí mis mejillas arder un poco por eso, y bajé la cara, al ver que ambas cejas de Seth se elevaron con asombro. Al igual que mi confesión hacia mi hermano, decir eso no era necesario, ni este era el lugar idóneo. Y lo dicho por Edward, volvía a sonarme disparatado, como el hecho de que ya estaba un paso más cerca de mi ansiada libertad.

—No me sorprende. Anda, vamos. Adiós, Edward —se despidió Seth y me jaló para volver a caminar.

Llegamos a su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Camino hacia su puerta y se sentó, encendió el motor y dio la vuelta, manejando por el mismo camino por donde habíamos llegado.

No quería ir a esa casa. Muchos podrían decir que tenía suerte, mi marido era muy trabajador y me había dado una casa grande, con un enorme patio y lejos de vecinos, lujosa y bien acomodada; cuando estaba vacía, me pareció terriblemente helada, y a pesar de los muebles, cuadros y adornos, que me equivoqué al pensar que darían esa sensación de hogar, me siguió pareciendo fría. No fue de mi agrado en realidad, era demasiado grande para nosotros dos, y más porque él trabajaba todo el día y no me permitió a mi ejercer mi profesión de fisioterapeuta, aclamando sus celos difíciles de controlar.

Acepté no trabajar, ese fue mi primer error, segura de que luego podría convencerlo. Claramente no fue así, me vi confiscada a esa casa, al principio por gusto resignado y luego por obligación sin opción. Samuel tampoco había resultado ser tan cálido como pensé y me hizo ver al principio, y a pesar de que mi bonita casa se llenara de muebles y adornos, seguía pareciendo tan superficial, incomoda y terriblemente silenciosa, y cuando empezó la pesadilla, se volvió tétrica y aunque me afanaba limpiando cada rincón, a mí me parecía que siempre estaba polvorienta, como casa de películas de terror, donde sabías que algo atacaría si te distraías.

No, no quería volver ahora que no estaba obligada hacerlo.

—No quiero ir allí —le dije, antes de que empezara doblar la siguiente calle.

No quería volver más. No quería hacerlo jamás otra vez. Iría por mis cosas luego, y no volvería pisar nunca más ese lugar.

—De acuerdo, iremos a mi departamento —aceptó Seth, y dio la vuelta. Su departamento quedaba cerca del centro, así que no tardaríamos en llegar.

—Gracias —dije

Miré hacia el caminó, absorta observando como la calle se iluminaba por la luz amarillenta del auto y los comercios completamente cerrados, todo parecía tan tranquilo ahora que había pedido el divorcio, como si el mundo estuviera en paz. Pensé en lo que Seth había dicho al despedirse de Edward, y quise saber la razón de ello.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Edward?

—¿Eso de qué no me sorprendía? —preguntó. Yo asentí y él volvió a mirar el camino después de sonreír un poco—. Conozco a Jacob desde hace más de dos años. Es buena persona y excelente amigo, él fue quien me encontró el departamento. Pero eso no importa ahorita, luego te contare bien. Lo vi muchas veces cuando papá y yo pasábamos por ti a la Universidad, él siempre estaba con Edward e Isabella.

—Tu amor platónico, ¿no? —reí un poco. Asintió divertido, recordando a Isabella en la escuela, cuando él era apenas un adolescente de quince años.

—Sí, ella. El caso es que Jacob y yo nos volvimos a ver en el gimnasio y nos hicimos amigos —eso ya lo sabía, y hablaría de eso luego con Seth. Asentí a sus palabras y continuó—. Él me reconoció al instante como tu hermano y me preguntó por tu vida. Le dije lo que habías hecho y me confesó que, en la universidad, él perdía la cabeza por ti. Es muy hablador, la verdad. Pero bueno, ahora que Edward lo mencionó, no me sorprende que quiera ayudarte, estuvo enamorado y seguido me pregunta sobre ti, así que no es difícil unir los cabos.

—¿Qué cabos? —cuestioné.

—Que te sigue queriendo de algún modo. O al menos, te guarda el suficiente cariño como para estar desesperado por ayudarte con tu divorcio —alegó con suficiencia, como si conociera el mayor secreto del mundo.

Quería negar a eso, pero lo último no sonaba tan errado. Quizá me guarde el mismo cariño que yo siento por él; un cariño enterrado entre olvidos de mi parte y pequeñas sensaciones apenas revividas. No podía pensar bien como era eso, no podía pensar bien en nada más ahora.

—Y si, vamos a ir a verlo mañana temprano a su oficina. No es secreto que es un excelente abogado, trabaja en el mismo bufete que se encarga de las negociaciones de la ensambladora donde trabajo —explicó rápidamente.

—Está bien, no tengo cabeza para buscar a alguien más —dije con un suspiro resignado.

No temía ver otra vez a Jacob, la primera vez no había resultado tan terrible, muy incómodo si, malo no. Solamente esperaba que todo fuera rápido y salir ya de la vida de Samuel Uley.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

La mañana me sorprendió más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero era normal, me había acostado a dormir hace apenas cinco horas, a las tres de la mañana, y no lo había hecho tan profundamente como las últimas tres semanas. Mi cuerpo volvía a estar alerta y tensionado, suponía que era por la pesada noche.

Seth había caído rendido a mi lado y su despertador había sonado tres horas más tarde, él la apagó con un manotazo y llamó a su trabajo, informando que no podría ir a trabajar por asuntos personales, pero que Richard, imaginaba que su compañero, podía cubrirlo perfectamente. Después de colgar el sonido de las teclas de su celular retumbaron en mi oído y luego se detuvo, apagó de nuevo las luces y durmió dos horas más.

Fingí estar dormida mientras hizo todo eso, quería darme la vuelta y decirle que no era necesario que faltara a su trabajo por mí y que se fuera tranquilo, ya me las arreglaría yo sola. Pero sabía que eso solo acarrearía una discusión entre nosotros, y para ser completamente sincera, no quería que se fuera. Lo necesitaba a mi lado.

Así que sólo cerré los ojos y me dormí nuevamente. Y la siguiente vez que me levanté, fue el aroma a mantequilla derretida y el sonido ligero de algo chisporroteando en la sartén. Regularmente, no comía demasiado, mi falta de apetito era casi grotesco, pero me sorprendí al escuchar mi estómago haciendo ruiditos leves por el simple olor.

Me levanté de la cama y antes de ir a la cocina, me aseé lo mejor que pude en el baño de la habitación. Seth era un buen cocinero, y el olor del tocino y panqueques casi me perforaban el vientre. Cogí una taza de café, y antes de que pudiera llevármela a la boca, Seth me la quitó de las manos.

—Coge un pan tostado antes de tomar café —ordenó, y me pareció escuchar a mamá en su voz. Asentí con una risita y tomé el pan que estaba algo pasado de tostado y cubierto de mantequilla—. Estás muy delgada, sé que no comes mucho y no me gustaría que tuvieras gastritis o algo así.

—Lo sé. Y no, no tengo gastritis, a pesar de mi delgadez, y aunque no lo creas, él no me mataba de hambre, la despensa siempre está llena y por las cosas que ni te imaginas. Pero mis ganas de comer escasean —le dije, y seguí mordisqueando el último trozo de pan.

—Bueno, de ahora en adelante y viviendo aquí, desayunaremos, almorzaremos y cenaremos juntos. Te llenare de comida como no tienes idea y eso se escases de hambre se acabará —dijo al momento de poner un plato delante de mí, con panqueques blancos de azúcar glas y dos tiras de tocino al lado.

—Seth, no quiero irrumpir toda tu vida así —le dije, agarrando un tocino con los dedos.

—Lo sé. Pero soy yo quien así lo quiere —aseguró, apoyándose en la barra del desayunador. Negué con la cabeza, devorando toda la tira. Tenía un hambre feroz y quería acabar con mi plato, pero temía sentir nauseas al hacerlo tan rápido—. Al menos por unas semanas, hasta que me pasé la sensación de perderte.

Sentí la garganta cerrándose, como si lo que acabara de comer si hubiese atorado en esa zona. Tragué con fuerza, sintiéndome mis ojos escocer al mirar los de mi hermano. Asentí levemente, y tomé su mano.

—Está bien —dije con dificultad.

Él sonrió y con un dedo señaló mi plato, insistiendo que comiera más, y para luego sacar del frigorífico una jarra con jugo. Sirvió un vaso y bebí rápido de él, para ver si ese nudo en mi garganta se desasía.

Tardó en desalojarse de mi garganta, aunque obviamente no era el tocino crujiente que me afectaba.

Después de terminar de desayunar, caí en la cuenta de lo que vestía. Pantalones viejos, tenis más viejos que los pantalones y una blusa grande y desteñida. No, definitivamente no podía ir así vestida a ese lugar lujoso donde trabajaba Jacob, sería más incómodo de lo normal, y más por todas esas mujeres vestidas como si fueran a una junta de ejecutivos o una galería de arte.

Fui otra vez a la sala, donde Seth ya bañado y vestido, veía televisión. Me quedé parada en el umbral del pasillo y él giró a verme rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo ir así vestida a la oficina de Jacob —dije como si fuera algo obvio y señalando mi simple y vieja vestimenta.

—¡Oh! ¿Te quieres poner bonita para él? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡No! Pero tampoco quiero ir tan pordiosera. Necesito ir a mi… a casa de Samuel y recoger algo de ropa si es que me voy a quedar aquí —me crucé de brazos.

—Bien, iremos a las doce a la oficina de Jacob, y son las nueve, nos da tiempo de ir a esa casa —dijo, consultando el reloj—. Por cierto, Jacob sabe que iras a verlo, lo llamé antes de que despertaras y me dijo que a las once estaba bien —me contó, mientras recogía las llaves de la mesita de centro y se colocaba su suéter. Asentí a sus palabras, apretando más mis brazos cruzados—. Y discúlpame, Leah, pero le tuve que contar lo del accidente de Samuel, y me dijo que esta era la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo.

Lo miré con ultraje y caminé a la puerta sin esperarlo. Sé que no debía molestarme, de todos modos, Jacob se enteraría por Edward sobre lo de Samuel y yo también se lo diría, cuando le confesara que ahora, estando Samuel como estaba, sin oportunidad de hacerme algo ya fuera ahorita o en un futuro, era el momento perfecto para divorciarme. Porque seamos sinceros, si esto no hubiese sucedido, yo no habría tomado este valor. Soy demasiado cobarde para haberlo al menos intentado

Llegamos a su auto y cuando él fue del lado del piloto, abrí la puerta y me subí, guardando silencio. Cuando él dobló hacia la izquierda y entró a la calle donde estaba la casa, tuve que sostener mis manos para que no temblaran. Era como caminar al borde de un acantilado, donde el viento azotaba con fuerza y sabes que posiblemente te caigas sin siquiera provocarlo.

Se estacionó. Bajé del auto y me detuve delante de la puerta, decidida a tan sólo recoger mis cosas y no volver nunca más. Seth se colocó a mi lado y agarró mi mano con fuerza. Miré la puerta de la casa de al lado, a varios metros de distancia, la señora de pelo blanco miraba interesada lo que hacía y de seguro pensando mal de mí y de Seth. No me importaba, ya hablaban mal de mí desde antes.

Caminé a la puerta y simplemente giré el pomo metalizado. La casa estaba más silenciosa que nunca, estaba limpia y oscura, ya que en las noches cerraba las persianas y bajaba las cortinas. Prendí las luces e hice que Seth pasara. Me quedé viendo la sala desde otra perspectiva, era grande, con sofás blancos, una enorme televisión y grandes ventanales, cuadros y espejos en las paredes color arena, y un mini bar pegado a la pared. El suelo era de mármol blanco, toda la casa lo era. El comedor era de madera oscura y un candelabro estaba sobre él. La cocina estaba apartada por una pared y una puerta blanca.

—Es grande esta casa —dijo Seth.

—Lo es. También es bonita, pero fría y silenciosa. Nunca me gustó. Espero no volver nunca más aquí —dije, apretando los brazos a mi alrededor. Suspiré y miré hacia las escaleras—. Vamos, ayúdame, trataré de llevarme lo más que pueda por si Samuel me prohíbe la entrada.

Él asintió y caminamos a las escaleras de barandal de cedro. Subimos corriendo y entramos a la habitación principal. La cama estaba deshecha y algunas prendas mías estaban regadas. la habitación era grande y tenía el suelo cubierto por una alfombra blanca, solo había una ventana y dos puertas más, una del armario enorme, que contenía más ropa de Samuel que mía y un baño de gran tamaño.

Abrí el armario y saqué dos maletas grandes. Seth entró igual al armario y sacó mi ropa de los cajones, mientras yo descolgaba las pocas prendas del closet, vestidos bonitos que él me compró antes, que si utilicé tres veces hasta mucho fue. Él fue acomodando la ropa en la maleta abierta, y los cuatro cajones de ropa que tenía, la llenaron. Yo saqué mi ropa de los ganchos y la metí en la otra, junto mis cosas del tocador, el poco maquillaje que tenía, todas las joyas que Samuel me dio antes, cuando nuestro matrimonio era bueno, no por nostalgia o amor, pero podía venderlas y sacarle provecho.

Al igual que su gusto en casa y muebles, las joyas eran diamantes pequeños, rubís y zafiros, al igual que un bonito collar de perlas, brazaletes de oro y anillos de plata. Todo tan extravagante y terriblemente costoso, que no me emocionaban, pero que aceptaba sólo porque él me los compraba. También tomé mis zapatos, y los arrojé a una maleta más pequeña que saqué, antes me gustaba ponerme zapatillas y sandalias bonitas, ahora con simples zapatitos estaba bien. No me gustaba llamar la atención, desde que Samuel acabó con mi confianza, no me gustaba que alguien me mirara.

—Listo —anunció Seth, al poner las dos maletas grandes en el suelo.

—Espera, falta que me dé una ducha y me vista con algo mejor —dije.

Seth me miró algo desesperado, pero se sentó en la cama. Me reí un poco y subí otra vez la maleta a la cama, para abrirla y sacar ropa. Saqué unos pantalones negros y una blusa azul cielo. Fui al baño y abrí la regadera. Procuré no tardarme, así que después de unos diez, me vestí rápidamente y me coloqué la toalla en la cabeza, para que mi cabello no mojara la blusa demasiado. Me calcé un par de zapatillas de tacón bajo. No es que me estuviera afanándome en mi aspecto, pero recordaba todas las miradas que me dieron cuando fui la primera vez. Recogí mi ropa del suelo y salí para colocarla en la maleta.

—Ya ahorita nos vamos, sólo recojo mis papeles.

Busqué en el segundo cajón, donde en la madrugada había sacado los papeles de Samuel, y tomé todo los que había ahí, para no tardarme más buscando sólo los míos. Cuando lo cerré, me acordé de la pistola. Me quedé estática delante del mueble sin saber qué hacer, no sabía si tomarlo o dejarlo ahí. Pero sería estúpida si lo dejaba. No, no podía dejar esa arma en manos de Samuel. Abrí lentamente el segundo cajón, y vi la caja rectangular azul oscuro, quité el seguro y levanté la tapa: ahí estaba la pistola, era mediana, negra y pesada. Cerré nuevamente la caja y la saqué. Samuel la tenía sin permiso legal, así que lo más seguro sería llevarla para que la decomisaran.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Seth al ver la caja debajo de mi brazo.

—Es la pistola de Samuel, la llevare a la policía, no tiene permiso para tenerla —le dije y él asintió con enojo.

Dejé todo sobre la cama y me quité la toalla de la cabeza, seguía húmedo mi cabello y sólo lo peiné con los dedos, colocándome un poco de crema para que no se viera tan desaliñado.

Al tener todo listo, me di cuenta que eso era todo, que no había nada más mío aquí, ni fotos, libros, recados, lapiceros, nada, no había nada que demostrara mi presencia en esta casa, todo había sido comprado por decisión de Samuel, y la casa era exactamente como él, vacía y helada.

Así era mejor. Total, este lugar nunca fue mi hogar y no la extrañaría ni un poco.

Al estar ya en el auto con Seth, sentí lo que nunca antes había imaginado. El aire era más fácil de absorber, era ligero y suave, como cuando se pasaba al lado de una panadería y el aroma a pan caliente te envuelve, o cuando coges una fruta en el mercado y el simple olor te hace saber que sería muy dulce. O simplemente podía respirar con tranquilidad y sin miedo. Daba igual lo que fuera. Estaba por fin libre de esa casa y de él.

No volvimos al departamento de mi hermano, Seth manejó directamente al edificio donde trabajaba Jacob. Eso me puso nerviosa y resistí las ganas de estrujar los papeles y pedirle que viniéramos luego. Aunque le pidiera eso, mi hermano no accedería, suficiente tiempo había pasado ya casada con Samuel, cómo para detenerme ahora.

Al entrar al lugar, no nos detuvimos en ningún momento, al parecer Seth conocía perfectamente el sitio. Subimos en el elevador y los espejos me devolvieron una imagen desordenada y casi bonita, la mala noche se notaba debajo de mis ojos, pero mi rostro estaba limpio, no había ninguna huella de golpes o chupetones. Y eso estaba muy bien, me hacían sentir bien.

Al abrirse las puertas, lo primero que vi fue la ordena y limpia sala, pero eso no capturó mi atención, pues Jacob estaba a unos metros de nosotros, haciendo sonreír a la bonita chica de la recepción que lo miraba embelesada.

—Jacob —habló Seth, acercándose a él.

El giró a vernos al escuchar su nombre, y mostró una sonrisa al ver a mi hermano. Ambos se abrazaron y se golpearon la espalda. La mirada castaña se posó en mí, y la tentación de huir me agarrotó las piernas, quería dar los cinco pasos que me separaban del elevador e irme. Él me miraba de una manera distinta a la última vez y también diferente a como miraba a la chica guapa de la recepción, quien seguía sonriendo al verlo. Eso me hizo sentir mal. No es que quisiera que me mirara con picardía o fuera coqueto, pero era obvio que yo ya no inspiraba esa reacción en los hombres. Así de mal me veía.

—Hola, Leah —saludó con una suave sonrisa.

—Hola —murmuré, en voz baja, y giré el rostro a otro lado.

—Vamos a mi oficina —declaró y señaló con una mano el camino, dándome la oportunidad de hablar.

—Sí. Yo te esperare en la cafetería de la esquina, Leah, es mejor que hablen sólo ustedes dos —dijo Seth, y golpeó el hombro de Jacob, antes de huir hacia el elevador.

—Pero ¿qué…? ¡Seth! —medio grité, pero sólo se despidió con la mano sonriendo.

Joder con mi hermano, no se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba, que no quería quedarme sola. Entonces, ¿para qué vino, sólo para asegurarse de que lo hiciera? Sí, eso era todo.

—¿Entonces vamos? —preguntó Jacob, suavemente, al verme delante del elevador.

Lo quedé viendo con enojo, pero asentí.

—Nos vemos luego, Valeria, y ya sabes, nada de citas por el momento, hasta después del almuerzo —declaró, y la chica asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, abogado —confirmó la chica, tecleando en su computadora.

Miré la mano de Jacob de reojo, intentando tomarme como Edward lo hizo aquella vez, quizá con la idea de que escaparía en algún momento. Pero no estaba dispuesta hacerlo, no quería escapar, quería que él pudiera dejarme libre de Samuel para siempre de una vez. Aun así, su mano simplemente hizo el gesto, pues no me tocó para nada.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta negra de su oficina, él la abrió y me permitió el paso. Caminé hacia el escritorio y me quedé parada ahí. Él se sentó en su silla y con un movimiento de mano, me pidió que tomara asiento.

—Esperé tu llamada mucho tiempo —dijo. Detecté un tinte de reclamo en su voz.

—No sabía si era lo mejor en ese momento —dije suavemente, dejando mi bolso en el suelo.

—¿Y ahora si es el mejor momento? —preguntó.

—Eso parece. Él está en un hospital en un coma inducido, con la mitad del cuerpo quemado, con la cadera y columna hecha añicos y sin posibilidad de volver a caminar. Dime tú, ¿no es un buen momento? —cuestioné indecisa, sintiéndome cruel al decir todo eso, pero no le guardaba ni un poco de respeto a Samuel.

—Lo es. Siempre ha sido la mejor opción para ti —declaró. Sus labios se estiraron en una ligera sonrisa—. Debiste haberlo hecho hace mucho, en realidad.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo he escuchado tanto, pero tuve miedo y era cobarde —confesé, y desvié la mirada de su rostro. No sabía porque dije eso, pero a estas alturas ya no era un secreto.

—Eso no es verdad, no eres…

—Lo soy, ciertamente, lo soy. Quizá aún lo sea, mira que esperar a tener a mi marido en esas condiciones para pedir el divorcio. La gente pensara que soy una mujer superficial y desalmada, me odiaran cuando lo sepan, al fin de cuenta, pocos saben cómo era vivir con él —dije de corrido, sin tomar casi aire. Él me miró con dureza, como si odiara tener que escucharlo.

—Que no te importe lo que la gente piense, no lo vale —afirmó él.

—No me importa, sólo sé que es lo que van a pensar. Dara algo de pena, no por mí, ellos, me darán pena ajena que piensen y hablen así. Pero bueno, eso no importa. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —pregunté, dispuesta a iniciar con este largo proceso.

Miré a Jacob sonreír, era esa clase de sonrisas enormes, que parecen dolorosas por el estiramiento de la cara, enseñando todos los dientes y mostrando dos lindos pliegues en la mejilla. Una sonrisa preciosa que le quedaba muy bien.

El proceso fue realmente rápido. Lo bueno es que me acordé de bajar todos los papeles del auto de Seth. Jacob trataba de que todo fuera fácil para mí, y redactó un documento con los motivos de la separación y me petición de anulación de mi matrimonio. También me pidió una constancia de todos los bienes de Samuel. Le pasé todos los papeles que había tomado del cajón, donde también venía el acta de matrimonio.

—En todo esto que me entregaste, puedo ver que es dueño de varias cosas. Tiene una casa de quinientos metros cuadrados, un departamento en la zona residencial del norte de Seattle, dos autos y un seguro de vida en caso de accidentes por medio millón de dólares, a parte de la cuenta de banco a su nombre —habló, mientras seguía leyendo los papeles.

Realmente Samuel era un hombre con buena posición económica, pero era solo la fachada, trabajaba mucho para obtener lo que tenía, pero de que servía si era una horrible personada. Al conocerlo, nada de lo que tenía parecía tan bueno. Lo que me sorprendió, fue cuando vi las escrituras del departamento y los papeles del auto rojo de Emily, y que todo estuviera a su nombre y no al de ella. Suponía que no es ningún idiota en ese aspecto, a mí tampoco me había dado ninguna propiedad.

—Sí. La casa es donde vivo con él. El seguro de vida será para sus gastos médicos ahora, en su cuenta de banco tiene como doscientos mil dólares; el departamento es donde vive su amante, Emily Young, uno de los autos es con el que se accidentó y el otro lo tiene Emily —le expliqué, sin sentir vergüenza al decir que su amante tenía más cosas que yo.

—Eso también es causa de anulación de matrimonio: adulterio —dijo sin darle más importancia, y anotando los datos en su computadora—. De acuerdo a su contrato matrimonial, se casaron por bienes mancomunados, por ley te tocaría la mitad de todo esto.

—No quiero nada. No deseo nada de él —dije rápidamente.

—Lo sé, pero la ley te lo otorgará, al menos la casa será tuya y el departamento se lo darán a él, el dinero del banco se dividirá entre ambos. Así son las cosas, Leah, además, permíteme un consejo, es mejor que lo aceptes, puedes vender esa casa y reiniciar tu vida sin limitaciones —dijo suavemente, esperando una reacción de mi parte.

Me acaricié el arco de la ceja, pensando en lo que había dicho. Era una buena idea, aunque si me tenía que quedar con algo, preferiría el departamento, sólo para poder quitárselo a Emily y vengarme de ella por ser una gran hija de puta, era mi sangre y aun así no le importó meterse con mi marido. Pero si tenía que quedarme con la casa, simplemente la vendería y Samuel se moriría del enojo al ver eso, ver como su linda casa era ocupada por alguien más.

Las dos ideas resultaban atractivas.

—Está bien —acepté sin más comentarios.

Él asintió y siguió escribiendo, mientras yo guardaba silencio. Miré su oficina y luego miré mi reloj, eran la una y media, y no entendía cómo era posible que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. De repente empecé a sentir que las piernas se me entumían y me levanté de la silla. Jacob levantó la mirada, pero al ver que no estaba intentando escapar, volvió a mirar la computadora.

Empecé a dar pasos cortos por la oficina. Era un lugar grande pintado en color blanco, con una ventana cubriendo por completo una pared. Había cuadros de pinturas abstractas, de colores tranquilos, y en la pared delante del escritorio, había un librero en color chocolate. Era diferente al exterior, afuera los colores predominantes eran fríos, azules, plateados, rojos, negro, aquí era en tonos más cálidos, un sofá color café, paredes blancas, muebles chocolate. Era más relajante.

Miré hacia el mueble, y me acerqué despacio. Había varios objetos de cristal y otros que parecían oro, como una pequeña pirámide y piedras doradas, completamente lisas, como si de huevos de pascuas se tratara. Sonreí al mirar los pequeños autos de colección, que también decoraban el mueble, recordando que mientras estudiábamos la universidad, él se dedicaba el fin de semana a trabajar en el taller mecánico de su padre, no sabía si por gusto o por obligación, pero el punto era que realmente le gustaban los autos, tal vez no tanto como para estudiar algo relacionado con ellos, como Seth, pero si para admirarlos y querer tener una Lamborghini del año. También decía, al ver que Samuel tenía un Jeep rojo en ese entonces, que cuando tuviera la Lamborghini, yo no me resistiría a salir con él. Cómo si el auto a mí me hubiese importado en algún momento.

Seguí recorriendo el mueble, leyendo los nombres de los tomos empastados en verde y con letras doradas, hasta que llegué al espacio de las fotografías. Había varias ahí: una foto de Isabella, Edward y él, en alguna playa, una foto más pequeña de él en una montaña cubierta de nieve, y había dos más, de una chica muy bonita y joven, unos veinticinco años tal vez, de cabello negro y ojos miel, tenía la piel trigueña y una sonrisa agradable. Quizá era su esposa o su novia. La verdad es que no sabía si ya estaba casado o seguía soltero, no se me hacía correcto preguntarle. Pero de seguro era importante para él, pues había dos fotos de ella.

—Es bonita, ¿no? —preguntó.

Di un respingo al escucharlo, estando mal acostumbrada a esas sorpresas, asustada de no haberlo escuchado caminar y no haber sentido cuando se colocó atrás de mí. Era algo que Samuel hacia a veces, y regularmente, no terminaba en algo bueno. Me tuve que hacer hacia un lado, intentando no parecer un gatito tembloroso, pero al ver su mirada apenada y resentida, me di cuenta que se percató de mi estado. Él también se alejó, para darme más espacio.

—Lo es —susurré, esperando que el momento incomodo se diluyera.

Miré las dos fotos de nuevo. Quería preguntarle si era su novia o esposa. Pero me mordí la lengua antes de hacerlo. No quería que pensara que era una entrometida o algo por el estilo. En realidad, deseaba conocer ese dato, estaba curiosa por hacerlo.

—Se llama Rachel y la otra es Rebecca —señaló con un dedo cada foto, primero la de la derecha y luego la de la izquierda.

Me quedé muda al escucharlo. Había pensado que eran la misma persona.

—¿Son gemelas? Creí que eran la misma chica—pregunté incrédulamente.

—Gemelas de miedo —dijo con diversión y aflojó los hombros, como si el anterior momento de mi susto no hubiese sucedido—. Pero las amo a ambas. Son mis hermanas, después de todo.

—¿Hermanas? —repetí asombrada. Traté de serenarme, ya eran dos veces que hacía una pregunta tonta— Creí que era tu novia o esposa.

Él sonrió más ampliamente y negó con la cabeza, metiendo ambas manos a su pantalón, y me di cuenta que ya no llevaba su saco y las mangas estaban remangadas hasta el codo, dándole una apariencia relajada y atractiva.

—No tengo ni novia ni esposa, todavía —aclaró.

Miré de nuevo las fotos, al darme cuenta que me había quedado mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera tragarme su imagen. Él igual me miraba a los ojos y sonreía suavemente, recordándome a esas épocas en la biblioteca, mientras que Edward leía un libro, Isabella escribía y yo intentaba hacer mi tarea, él me hacía preguntas tras preguntas, hasta que Edward lo regañaba, diciéndole que me dejara en paz y que guardara silencio para que pudiera concentrarse. Él obedecía malhumorado, abría un libro y fingía leerlo, pero cada vez que yo levantaba la mirada, él me sonreía con gracia.

Eran buenos tiempos, y él y Edward me hacían recordarlos muy seguido. Quizá eran los únicos momentos realmente felices antes de que todo empezara a ser amargo. Y verlo a mi lado, era revivirlo una y otra vez. Y no sabía si eso era bueno, hasta ahorita se sentía bien. Era como una pequeña esperanza, quizá mi futuro volviera a ser igual de bueno.

—No entiendo por qué —dije, y supe que debí cerrar la boca. Eso era demasiado personal y él estaba en todo su derecho de no contestarme.

—Por qué, ¿qué? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Por qué no te has casado? —pregunté. Apreté los labios, disgustada conmigo misma por preguntarlo en vez de decirle que lo olvidara—. No tienes que contestar…

—Es complicado. No te lo niego, he tenido algunas relaciones, que no han durado mucho. Estuve a punto de casarme hace dos años, Tanya, una de las primas de Edward, pero la cosa no funcionó muy bien. Terminamos rompiendo la relación tres meses antes de la boda, porque nuestras discusiones eran largas y cada vez más frecuentes, cualquier pequeña cosa era motivo de pelea. Supongo que no nos queríamos lo suficiente para aceptar todo del otro —reflexionó, y volvió a sonreírme—. Desde entonces, no he tenido nada serio.

—¡Vaya! Creí que ya estarías casado o algo.

—Pues no es así —murmuró y se sentó en el sofá. Me hizo seña para que hiciera lo mismo, y así lo hice, a una distancia prudente de él—. En este trabajo he visto tantos divorcios, por motivos tan diversos, peleándose como perros y gatos por bienes o los hijos, que la esperanza de casarme empieza a irse. No te lo niego, Leah, en verdad quisiera formar una familia con alguien, pero un matrimonio no me hace ilusión como a todos.

Asentí a sus palabras, pensándolas muy lógicas. ¿Después de ver todo eso, quien tendría ánimos de casarse? Yo por mi parte no quería saber nada de relaciones. Sabía que era joven todavía, y las personas dirían que podía volver a iniciar, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo. No quería volver a estar en un matrimonio nunca más. Así que simpatizaba con la idea de Jacob, pero igual sentía que era algo triste que no quisiera casarse, él era un buen hombre y podría hacer feliz a cualquier mujer, merecía tener una buena vida y una familia, merecía a lo que todo el mundo tiene derecho: un hogar, una pareja, una unión. Algunos coincidían perfectamente, otros nos damos de cabeza contra el suelo.

—Edward dice —continuó hablando, mirándome a la cara— que es porque no he conocido a la mujer indicada.

—Tal vez sea así —coincidí suavemente.

—Sí, también lo creo. Pero estoy seguro que ya la conocí, Leah, ya conocí a la persona indicada para mí —murmuró, y giró la cara para ver de nuevo el librero, donde estaban las fotos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestioné curiosa.

Cómo podías saber quién era la persona indicada y decirlo con tanta convicción, sin dudarlo por un segundo. Yo creía que Samuel era el indicado para mí, y ahora estoy aquí, odiándolo con fuerzas, dispuesta a abandonarlo cuando más ayuda necesitaría, desesperada por alejarme de él. Me equivoqué, tengo la esperanza de que sólo eso haya sido, y que la idea de que éste debía ser mi destino no se anclara en mi mente, como si yo hubiera estado destina al fracaso, a un amor enfermo y desquiciado. No quería pensar que así era.

—Lo supe cuando la vi por primera vez, pero luego la perdí de vista, se me escapó sin remedio, a pesar de mis intentos. Ahora pienso que debí ser más serio con ella, más directo, y que no pensara que estaba jugando; me comporté como un niño, pero estaba tan enamorado, Leah —reflexionó mirando sus manos, frunciendo sus cejas como si hace mucho hubiera llegado a esa conclusión—. Ahora la volví a encontrar, y estoy muy seguro que es ella, no hay duda —me contó mirándome a la cara. Se levantó del sofá y lo miré caminar hasta el mueble, luego giró a verme otra vez— ¿Cómo te explico? La miró a los ojos y siento que no tengo retorno, siento que la quiero a pesar de todo —dijo con una gran sonrisa, mirándome a la cara.

Quería preguntar el nombre de aquella mujer que se fue sin verlo realmente, pero no tenía derecho. Quería saber quién era ella, porque no se dio cuenta de todo eso. Pero no debía entrometerme así en su vida.

Ella era otra mujer que prefirió irse sin darle una oportunidad. Otra idiota como yo que lo hizo.

—¿Y piensas dejarla ir ahora? —pregunté suavemente.

—No. No pienso perderla dos veces, no soy tan idiota como para permitir eso —contestó de manera firme.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, sonriendo hasta más grande si era posible. Lo miré mover sus dos manos hacia su rostro y se tapó la cara por un momento, pareciendo avergonzado de algo. Quizá se sentí así por hablar con tanta pasión de alguien, pero no tenía ni idea de lo bien que se veía hablando de esa manera.

Me miró de nuevo y sonrió de medio lado.

—Pero vamos, tenemos que seguir con esto. Supongo que Seth ya ha de estar aburrido de esperar en la cafetería, o quizá ya va por el tercer postre, debo admitir que preparan unas tartaletas de frutos rojos muy buenos.

Reí al escucharlo, sabiendo que tenía completa razón: Seth podía ser demasiado goloso con los dulces. Él simplemente me sonrió y volvió a su lado del escritorio y yo me senté en la misma silla.

Él siguió preguntándome cosas, y con vergüenza y temor le fui contando todo. Prácticamente le hice un resumen del resumen que le di a Seth. Él lo fue escribiendo, y pude ver sus manos temblar y sus dedos presionando con mayor fuerza cada tecla. En sus antebrazos, las venas se marcaban, formando líneas que desaparecían debajo de su camisa blanca. Sabía que estaba poniendo todas esas palabras: insultos, amenazas, golpes, violaciones. Cada palabra más fea que la anterior.

Tampoco me miraba la cara, y se lo agradecí infinitamente. Yo igual desviaba la mirada, pero no podía evitar mirar sus cejas cada vez más juntas y sus labios apretándose un poco más. Era como si estuviera tentando a decirme algo, pero no lo hacía. Parecía enojado, como aquella vez en el ascensor, pero elevado a la décima potencia. Entonces caí en la cuenta que era por culpa de Samuel, o por mí en todo caso.

Quité la mirada de su rostro, y permanecí callada, hasta el último momento donde él cerró su computadora e intentó sonreírme, al decirme que eso era todo. Su sonrisa había sido una rara mueca de incomodidad, y supe que la mía al corresponder fue igual.

Eran quince para las dos, cuando todo terminó. Tomé mi bolsa del suelo y me despedí, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho y le pregunté por sus honorarios.

—No te preocupes por eso todavía. Pregúntame cuando estés divorciada de Samuel —dijo con mucha dureza su nombre.

—Está bien —contesté y caminé hacia la puerta.

Las siguientes dos semanas, esperé a que todos los papeles estuvieran en orden y así poder llevarlos al juzgado, con mi firma ya en ella. Jacob me acompañaba a todos lados, decía que por ser mi abogado era su obligación hacerlo; no me molestaba que lo hiciera, por momentos se volvía incomodo, como cuando íbamos en su auto y todo se quedaba en silencio, no teníamos mucho de qué hablar, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que a su lado el silencio era también una muestra de paz y seguridad, no podía relajarme como me gustaría, pero si podía dejar de tener miedo y, sobre todo, dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento se me rompería los tímpanos ante un grito o alguna parte de mi cuerpo recibiría un golpe. Sí, el silencio a su lado era relativamente bueno.

Pasé todo ese tiempo sin aparecerme por el hospital, pero sabía por parte de Edward que Samuel había despertado después de diez días y que su madre había llegado en la tarde del mismo día que le avisaron. Él había preguntado por mí y fue su madre quien le dijo que ningún día había aparecido por el hospital y que, en su casa, todas mis cosas ya no estaban, en sencillas palabras, que lo había abandonado. Tuvieron que darle un sedante después de eso, porque estaba tan enojado, que de rabia se había arrancado todos los cables que lo monitoreaban, con la clara intención de irme a buscar él mismo. Él no era el único enojado, su madre no dejaba de despotricar que era una desalmada, desagradecida, una maldita puta que dejó a su buen marido cuando más necesitaba ayuda.

—No sabes las ganas que he tenido de hacerla callar y sacarla del hospital —me dijo Edward, una tarde que me visitó en el departamento de Seth.

Me reí al escucharlo, de seguro que Edith, mi habladora futura ex suegra, ya lo tenía más que desesperado, y eso que Edward era demasiado paciente con todos.

—Así es ella, es una perra arpía, pero te aseguro que de palabras no pasa —le dije, y él sonrió.

Esa tarde había llegado acompañado de Isabela. Ella estaba irreconocible para mí, se había vuelto muy guapa. En la universidad parecía una chica más, fácilmente clasificada como simple, bonita, pero sin nada excepcional, y yo estaba segura que eso fue lo que había enamorado a Edward, ahora lucía hermosa y delicada, fuerte y graciosa, y más con su enorme panza de embarazo, que aun así ella llevaba con fuerza, como si ese peso extra no le afectara a su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. Fue increíble verla, aunque también algo incómodo.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me sentí feliz de ver a Edward, pero al verla ella y que me viera, así como lucía ahora, fue demasiado para mí. Ella pareció ignorarlo, y me besó la mejilla, sonriendo radiante al verme.

—Es bueno que Edward te haya encontrado —fue lo primero que dijo al sentarse en el sofá—. Te ha extrañado tanto —dijo tomando la mano de su esposo, y sonriendo suavemente—, todos lo hicimos, en realidad.

Simplemente pude asentir, tratando de sonreír, y me levanté del sofá para servirles algo de tomar, sin preguntarle si querían beber algo o no. Al igual que en un principio, cuando fui por segunda vez al consultorio de Edward, me sentí mal escuchando eso. Ellos dejaban en claro que me habían extrañado, que no habían dejado de pensar en mí, que no me olvidaron, y yo los olvidé por completo a ellos.

Al ver esos tres rostros me hacían recordar, no sólo como eran esos tiempos, sino como era yo antes, lo que sentía, lo alegre que era, lo viva que estaba, y mi deseo por volver a ser esa chica se volvían mayores. Estaba consiente que jamás podría ser ella de nuevo, que la que era antes me quedaría pequeña para lo que soy ahora, que he vivido tantas cosas que aquella Leah de la universidad, aquella soñadora y alegre chica, no soportaría jamás; sería como ponerme unos zapatos que se rompieron y que acababa de mandar a componer, sabiendo que me quedarían chicos. Así de adolorida y asfixiada me sentiría si intentara ser otra vez como era antes.

¿Por qué no mejor comprar unos zapatos nuevos, hechos a la medida y bonitos? Era así como tenía que tomar mi vida, calzarme algo que me quedara, algo más cómodo, donde pudiera entrar todo de mí.

Al volver con una bandeja, una jarra y tres vasos, noté que Isabella se había dado cuenta de mi estado, y pude ver en su mirada algo de remordimiento. Le sonreí para que se tranquilizara y pregunté por el nombre de su futura hija. Ella sonrió radiante de nuevo, murmurando Reneesme, una combinación rara y extravagante, combinación del nombre de la madre de Edward y el de ella.

Y para no tocar ni un punto sensible, como mi pasado, o algo incómodo, como mi divorcio, platicamos sobre su carrera, el éxito que había tenido, el cómo estaba su padre y su madre, los padres de Edward y sus hermanos, haciéndome recordar a la pequeña e hiperactiva Alice, diseñadora de modas, y a su gigantesco hermano mayor, piloto aviador del ejército, Emmett quien estaba ya casado con Rosalie Hale, hija de un banquero, diseñadora automotriz y modelo en sus ratos libres, hermana del futuro esposo de Alice, Jasper, abogado y próximo dueño del banco.

—¡Vaya! Eso es impresionante —no pude evitar exclamar al escuchar todo eso.

—Sí, ya sabes, mis hermanos no podían dejar de llamar la atención hasta para buscar parejas —dijo con diversión Edward, seguro por las extravagancias de su cuñada y su futuro cuñado.

—Bueno, al menos son felices —dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo son, los cuatro son felices y a pesar de lo que tienen y en la manera en cómo fueron criados, son muy honestas y amables personas: Rosalie tiene un carácter difícil, es demasiado fría y orgullosa, pero igual es muy agradable si la conoces bien, Jasper es muy serio y callado, casi inexpresivo, pero igual es amable y adora a Alice, de eso no hay duda —dijo Isabella, dejando su vaso sobre la mesita del centro—. De hecho, dos sábados al mes, Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob, juegan basquetbol en el club. Deberías ir con nosotros un día.

Me sentí rara ante su invitación, no pudiendo ni rechazarla o aceptarla. No podría estar un sábado con ellos, como una persona normal, por el simple hecho que no me sentía ni a gusto conmigo misma, no hasta que mis pesadillas se acabasen y estuviera completamente divorciada y curada de Samuel. Así que no dije nada y seguimos hablando, hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Seth, llegado del trabajo. Sonrió al mirar al Edward e Isabella, y la mujer embarazada, la adorable esposa de Edward, no pudo evitar bromear a mi hermano, haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo.

—¡Oh, mira, Edward, mi eterno enamorado! —dijo en medio de una risita.

Mi hermano se sonrojó terriblemente y se disculpó con Edward, que lo miraba serio para al final terminar riendo a carcajadas por esas palabras, sabiendo las intenciones de su esposa. Yo igual reí al escucharla, pues ella no era dada a las bromas, y esa le había quedado bien.

Seth se quedó pálido y al final sonrió, entendiéndolo todo. Isabella se levantó con un poco de trabajo del sofá, caminó hasta Seth, le besó ambas mejillas y lo abrazó, diciéndole que sólo bromeaba, que no se preocupara, que al final de cuenta era halagador que ella hubiera podido interesarle a alguien en ese tiempo y que éste fuera menor que ella.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, Jacob igual me burlaba a mí, diciendo que nadie más sería capaz de fijarse en la pequeña nerd de biblioteca —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—No te espantes, Seth, sólo bromeaba, algo se le tenía que pegar de Jacob —suspiró Edward con una sonrisa, e igual levantándose del sofá para unirse con su esposa.

Ambos se despidieron después de eso, prometiendo que me visitarían pronto y extendiéndonos una invitación en su casa para cenar.

—Cualquier día de estos, Leah —dijo Isabella—. Son más que bienvenidos, siempre estamos ahí, ya casi no puedo moverme por culpa de Reneesme, así que el que vayas a nuestra casa será muy grato —aseguró, y me abrazó con fuerza.

Era muy pronto para ir a su casa, no porque el protocolo así lo dictara, sino que no me sentía bien haciéndolo. No quería estar dos o tres horas al lado de ellos, sin tener de que hablar, no quería hablar de cómo había sido mi vida después de la universidad, ni siquiera de esos momentos donde podría decirse que mi matrimonio fue bueno. Sólo quería empezar de nuevo, y hablar de eso cuando al menos tuviera una idea de por dónde comenzar.

El día que fui al juzgado, al lado de Seth y Jacob, supe que después tendría que ir al hospital para entregarle los papeles a Samuel. Según los documentos, a mí me pertenecía más de lo que pensé y más de lo que Jacob me había dicho, y demasiado para que Samuel aceptara: Jacob había pedido la casa por completo, el auto de Emily y la mitad del dinero, el departamento sería vendido e igual se me haría entrega de la mitad de la venta.

No deseaba nada de él, nada que pudiera recordármelo constantemente, no quería vivir en esa casa ni en el departamento, pero me sentía algo vengadora, quería quitarle todo a ellos, quería que sintieran una mínima parte de lo que sentí alguna vez, quería desquitar todo el dolor y humillación que me hicieron sentir con su traición y cobrarme cada golpe que mi marido me dio. Quería dejarlos a los dos sin nada, estaba dispuesta a comprar la mitad de Samuel del departamento y luego venderlo para que ellos no tuvieran nada de lo que alguna vez disfrutaron a mi costa.

Al salir de las oficinas, mis manos apretaban con fuerza la carpeta plastificada donde iban los papeles. Miré al cielo, rogando por un poquito de fuerza y valor, de que el miedo que empezaba a invadirme remitiera un poco. No quería ir al hospital, no quería ver a su madre ni estar cerca de Samuel. Pero era necesario, un paso más, un pasito más, y sería libre por completo.

Íbamos en el auto de Jacob, quien había dejado en claro que, como mi abogado, tenía que estar presente para cuando él firmara, y también por si Samuel quería presentar una contra demanda, o algo por el estilo. En fin, él afirmaba y juraba que su presencia era necesaria. No quise contradecirlo, así que lo dejé por la paz y me quedé callada, aceptando sus palabras. Además, de que en realidad me sentía mejor si también él iba.

Al llegar al hospital, no fuimos directo a la recepción para preguntar por la habitación de Samuel, sino a la cafetería, donde Edward estaba tomando su almuerzo y le había informado por mensaje a Jacob para decirnos que fuéramos primero ahí. Al vernos sonrió y nos pidió que nos sentáramos. Negamos a su invitación a comer y esperamos para que terminara. Cuando lo hizo, supe que ya no habría más obstáculos entre lo que tenía que hacer, ya no podría atrasar más el momento, aunque, internamente, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera o que se salteara el tener que verlo y llegáramos ya al momento donde sería libre. Deseaba viajar en el tiempo.

Salimos de la cafetería y caminamos a través de la recepción para llegar a su habitación.

—Antes de ir a la cafetería, me di una vuelta por aquí, y escuché como su madre le decía que iría a casa y luego regresaría. Tarda en volver —todos los miramos y sonrió de medio lado a la mirada divertida de Jacob—. ¿Qué? He estado pendiente de sus movimientos, no pueden culparme.

—Gracias, Edward —le dije suavemente.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, haría lo que sea por ti —aseguró y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros un momento, antes de quitarlo con lentitud, supuse que era porque estaba en su hora de trabajo y no debía ser tan cercano a ninguno de sus pacientes, y en realidad, yo lo era, era mi ginecólogo y muchos lo sabían.

Caminé sintiendo como mis rodillas temblaban y la piel se me erizaba. Edward, Seth y Jacob caminaban detrás de mí, como si de una guardia se tratara, un frente unido, un apoyo moral, y sabía que, si Samuel intentaba dañarme, ellos lo detendrían. Sentí mis manos sudar, humedeciendo poco a poco el plástico de la carpeta. Quería pasar mis manos sobre la tela de mi vestido, pero no deseaba que notaran de más lo muy nerviosa que me encontraba.

Era perfecto que Edith no estuviera aquí, no quería verla ni escucharla, si lo que Edward decía era verdad, y no dudo que lo sea, ha de estar insoportable y grosera a más no poder. Era preferible que no me la volviera a encontrar, no porque le tuviera miedo, sino que ahora nada me detendría para no contestarle cada grosería, el saber que Samuel no podría golpearme por insultarla le diría todas sus verdades, como ella lo hizo muchas veces conmigo.

Edward me señaló el pasillo correcto, cuando iba a pasar de largo. Asentí a su indicación, pues ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, esa noche que lo trajeron no quise verlo. El pasillo estaba iluminado y vacío, y tan sólo había tres puertas de madera clara. Me detuve en medio de todas ellas y vi el dedo índice de Edward apuntando la puerta de la habitación de Samuel.

Estaba segura que detrás de esa puerta ardía el cráter de un volcán, un abismo caliente que me quemaría en el segundo que pusiera un solo pie dentro de esa habitación. Adentro había una bestia, un animal salvaje llenó de sangre y fuego, que estaría feliz de destruirme y de arrancarme la piel a mordidas. Miré el rostro de mi hermano, lucia enojado, apretando sus manos a cada lado de cuerpo, Jacob tenía la misma pose, pero mirando la puerta como si quisiera derribarla de un solo golpe.

No podía atrasarlo más, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo. Me sentía igual a esas noches donde llegaba borracho y saltaba sobre mi cuerpo sin piedad. Sentía el cuerpo paralizado, tembloroso. Mi respiración empezó a acelerarse, como si estuviera bajo el agua, con una roca pesada atada los tobillos, y tuviera los pulmones a punto de colapsar.

Caminé hacia la puerta y miré el pomo metalizado a la altura de mi cintura. La tomé entre mis dedos, estaba fría, tan fría que casi quemaba. La rodeé con mis dedos con fuerza y el sudor de mis dedos me hizo resbalar. La giré lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido y la abrí unos pocos centímetros.

—… no puedo, Samuel, no puedo quedarme así contigo —detuve el movimiento de mi mano al escuchar esa voz.

Era la voz de Emily, justamente cuando le decía que no se quedaría con él. Le pedí a mis acompañantes que guardaran silencio, colocando un dedo sobre mis labios, y señalando al interior de la habitación. Ellos se acercaron un poco para escuchar, y de repente ya tenía los ojos oscuros de Jacob en mis ojos. Giré el rostro hacia la puerta al sentir su aliento sobre mi mejilla derecha.

—Emily, ¿no qué me amabas? —escuché decir a Samuel. No podía decir cuál era su tono, en su voz de rabia, odio o crueldad, no había mucha diferencia, los demás tonos no los conocía y menos si eran para ella.

—Sí… bueno no lo sé—murmuró de manera trémula—. Pero… pero ahora estás ahí, invalido de por vida. No podríamos vivir de esta manera, no me vas a dar a lo que estoy acostumbrada.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, nada se escuchaba y yo quería escuchar alguna palabra de ellos. Quería disfrutar el momento en que la vida de los dos empezara a caerse.

—¡Eres una maldita puta! Como sabes que ahora ya no te daré el dinero que quieres, me abandonas —dijo él con más enojo.

No pude evitar sonreír con ironía y rodar los ojos por puro fastidio. Era increíble que él hasta ahora se diera cuenta que a Emily no le interesa más que el dinero. Se me hacía ilógico que fuera tan imbécil.

—Llámame como quieras, pero esa es la verdad —la voz de Emily cambió, sonaba desinteresada, y sentí un poco de vergüenza por ella, como es que se atrevía a ser tan descarada—. Además, no te preocupes, no pienses que te quedaras solo, Leah te ama como la pobre idiota que es, y seguro que te atenderá como rey ahora. Ya sabes, mi prima es una completa ilusa.

Sentí la garganta adolorida, con unas ganas locas de gritarle, de romperle de nuevo la nariz, destruirle su atesorado rostro. Es más, estaba dispuesta a volver hacerlo. Sentí la mano de Jacob en mi hombro, deteniendo mi movimiento. Algo no había desaparecido de la vieja Leah, aquella chica que conoció la universidad, sabía que cuando me cabreaba mis manos eran las únicas que me defendían.

El suave sonido de sus tacones resonó cada vez más cerca de la puerta.

—¡No te vayas, Emily! —gritó Samuel.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás cuando la puerta fue jalada hacia dentro.

Jacob, Edward y Seth saltaran a los lados para que no viera que estaban escuchando. Ella sonrió con prepotencia y me miró de pies a cabeza, luego su mirada recorrió a mis acompañantes, elevando una ceja al no reconocer más que a mi hermano.

—¡Vaya! ¿No qué te quedarías con él, que me lo quitarías? —le pregunté con ironía.

—No sirve para nada ahora —contestó con flojera y sin arrepentimiento alguno.

—Qué puta eres —le dije.

—Sí, si como digas —contestó sin interés, moviendo la mano quitándole importancia, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a ello. Bueno, era seguro que Samuel no fuera el único hombre casado con el que se revolcaba.

—No. No me sorprende que seas la amante de Samuel —escuché decir a Seth. Giré a verlo y él tenía los brazos cruzados, mirando a Emily con enojo.

—Qué duro, primito —contestó la aludida—. Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí: hola, Jacob, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó.

Algo en mi pecho punzó al escucharla. No, no era posible que ellos dos se conocieran, a los únicos hombres que Emily conocía era con los que se acostaba. Esperaba, con mucha esperanza, que él no fuera uno de esos hombres. Miré a Jacob y esperé a que éste contestara, su cara estaba sin expresión y sólo elevó la ceja con casi arrogancia.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunté obligando a mi voz a salir calmada.

¡Oh, Dios! Y si ellos se acostaron, en definitiva, estaría tan decepcionada.

—Algunas fiestas resultan inolvidables —dijo ella con diversión, mirándolo coqueta.

Intenté que mi rostro no hiciera ninguna mueca de asco al escuchar eso. No quería ni imaginarme lo que podían significar esas palabras.

—Claro, también los espectáculos que se da en ellas, por cierto, ¿encontraste tu ropa esa noche, o Paul y Jared se lo llevaron como recuerdo? —preguntó con una falsa curiosidad Jacob.

Emily enrojeció, mirándolo con indignación y rabia, abriendo y cerrando la boca como pasecito, y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, a pasos rápidos y ruidosos. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, la chica sin vergüenza se había retirado humillada por completo. Miré de nuevo el rostro de Jacob y éste me guiñó un ojo con picardía. Negué con la cabeza y empecé a reír en verdad agradecida de que haya dicho eso, de que la haya dejado sin palabras y la hubiera humillado como lo hizo.

—No pensé que era ella la amante de Samuel, tú nunca dijiste nada —habló Seth, y yo me encogí de hombros.

—No valía la pena —aseguré. Realmente no me interesaba decirle a nadie quien era la amante de mi marido, ni siquiera a él o a mamá—. Voy a entrar —susurré, y tragué saliva de manera pesada, sintiendo los nervios aumentar.

—Yo voy contigo —dijo Seth.

—No. Debo hacerlo sola, debo poder enfrentarme a él por primera vez, sino tendré miedo para siempre. Yo sola me metí en esto, sola debo salir.

Él asintió no muy conforme, pero sabía que tenía razón, debía por una vez dejar de tenerle miedo, verlo a la cara y exigirle el divorcio.

Me enfrenté de nuevo a la puerta y di un paso a ella. Tomé nuevamente la manija, la apreté fuerte entre mis dedos, hasta que sentí enterrarse mis propias uñas en la palma. Respiré profundamente. Miré nuevamente los papeles en mis manos, donde mi firma estaba en la esquina inferior derecha, sólo hacía falta la de él para que todo este infierno acabara.

Moví la manija lentamente, bajándola suavemente sin hacer casi ruido. Abrí despacio y suspirando, me adentré en la habitación. Mis rodillas temblaron al entrar y me sostuve fuerte del metal en mi mano, porque sentía que de un momento a otro no seguirían soportando mi peso.

Cerré la puerta otra vez, y pude ver los ojos de Jacob mirándome antes de que la puerta se interpusiera entre nosotros. Cerré los ojos para grabarme los de él, necesitaba tener, o al menos copiar, esa fuerza que él poseía en sus ojos de azúcar quemada, necesitaba de esa osadía que expresaba, como si nada pudiera con él. Necesitaba tener eso por un momento.

Caminé por el pequeño pasillito antes de llegar a la estancia, procurando no hacer ni un sonido con mis zapatitos negros, rodeándome el torso con los brazos, abrazándome para darme más valor. Me detuve al dar dos pasos más, y enterré mis uñas en mis costillas. Sentía la garganta cerrada, los ojos ardiendo, los pulmones casi deteniéndose. No podía hacerlo. Deseaba retroceder y pedirle a uno de ellos que entrara conmigo, o a los tres para mayor seguridad. Pero no, no podía hacer eso. Era cierto lo que le había dicho a Seth, necesitaba enfrentarlo yo sola, recuperar un poco el valor y dignidad que él me había quitado.

Bajé la cabeza y empecé a respirar controladamente, buscando detener los dolorosos latidos de mi corazón, que parecía que quería romper mi caja torácica con sus rápidos movimientos.

Di un respiro más profundo, y me di cuenta que el lugar olía abrumadoramente a antiséptico y el frío era casi insoportable. O quizá era mi cuerpo nervioso que estaba más sensible a ello. Caminé lo que me faltaba y pude ver que era una habitación pequeña y blanca, que la cama estaba en medio, pegada a una pared y dos mesitas a los lados era todo lo que adornaba el lugar, la luz del sol atravesaba las ventanas y daban de llenó al cuerpo cubierto de vendas blancas que era Samuel.

Intenté no parecer impactada por su imagen, aunque estaba segura que no lo logré del todo: tenía la mitad de la cara, el lado derecho, completamente desfigurado, parecía plástico quemado, un plástico rosado derretido por el calor, ni siquiera el ojo de ese lado podía abrirlo bien, su parpado parecía una masa deforme y su ceja había desaparecido por completo; el resto de su cuerpo, de ese lado, incluyendo cuello, brazo y tal vez parte de sus piernas, estaban envueltas en vendas blancas.

Sus ojos me miraron como toro bravo y las aletas de su nariz se movieron al respirar con más rabia. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada, era con la que me obligaba hacer muchas cosas que yo no quería, era la que obligaba a tirarme al suelo después de un golpe, la que me humillaba al limpiar cuando tiraba el plato de comida que no era de su agrado.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que mi esposa se digna a visitarme —dijo Samuel, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Hola —me mordí la legua al escuchar mi voz tan débil. Tragué la saliva, aunque para ese momento, sentía la boca casi seca—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Qué idiota eres, Leah, cómo preguntas eso después de tu ausencia —dijo con rabia. Apreté la boca al escucharlo hablar, ni siquiera viéndose en esa situación podía cambiar su maldita actitud conmigo, como si intentara culparme—. ¿Por qué es hasta ahora que vienes?

—No quería verte —dije con todo el valor que pude reunir. No iba a permitir que me atacara con sus frustraciones. No era merecedora de su rabia, sólo él tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —su voz había sonado amenazante.

—Lo que escuchaste, no quería verte, no quiero verte más —dije de manera clara, procurando que mis pies no dieran un paso hacia atrás para escapar de él.

Me miró con rabia, pero al mismo tiempo pude detectar la sorpresa en sus ojos. El brazo izquierdo, que estaba libre de vendas, descansaba sobre las sábanas blancas y pude ver como cada vena empezaba a ganar grosor, al igual que la vena que atravesaba su cuello. Estaba rabioso, realmente lo estaba, y simplemente esperé a que iniciara a gritarme.

—¡¿Qué coño dices, Leah?! —bramó como un perro.

—Eso. No quiero verte más, Samuel, y si estoy aquí es para entregarte los papeles del divorcio. No deseo estar más contigo —declaré y moví la carpeta en mi mano.

El único ojo bueno, se coloreo de rojo, las pequeñitas venas se marcaron más, su mandíbula se tensó y estaba segura que pronto empezaría a dolerle los dientes.

Quería pensar que esto le afectaba, no, no creía que le doliese, pero sí que sintiera frustración al saber que su esposa ya no quería estar con él, así como su amante también lo acababa de abandonar por su apariencia y su falta de dinero ahora. Realmente no deseaba que sintiera dolor por mi abandono, porque eso significaría que me quería de alguna retorcida manera y yo no podía entender qué clase de amor sería ese; sí él sintiera un poco de amor, me sentiría asqueada por su sentimiento. Quería que sintiera rabia, indignación, humillación, que se sintiera abandonado y derrotado, todo eso que él me hizo sentir desde que nos casamos. Si, tal vez un poco de dolor no estaría mal tampoco.

Miré como se recargaba por completo en el respaldo de la cama, que estaba algo inclinada para erguir un poco su cuerpo. Me miró a la cara, y tuve que resistir su mirada. Este era el primer paso para recuperarme, mirar a los ojos del verdugo y hacerle entender que ya no dolía más, que no temía más. Mirarlo a los ojos y demostrar que no soy su esposa sangrante en el suelo, que no soy la mujer pidiendo clemencia. No, ya no lo soy. O estoy muy cerca de no serlo más. Mirarlo a los ojos sin miedo y un poco de valor, quizá decirle que no valía más que yo.

—Ya veo. Eres igual a tu prima, como ahora me ves desfigurado y recluido en esta cama, como ya no te daré el dinero al que estas acostumbrada, que ya no podré follarte como la puta que eres…

—¡Cállate, Samuel! ¡No te atrevas a compararme con la perra de tu amante! ¡No te atrevas a insultarme más! —grité con rabia. Apreté las manos en puños, sintiendo las uñas enterradas en la palma de mis manos. No podía permitirle que dijera esas cosas—. Eres tan poco hombre, Samuel. Tú me has hecho esto, tú te has hecho eso —lo señalé con un dedo—. Mírate, mírate bien, si estás ahí es por tu culpa, no mía, tu maldita culpa. Y sí, quizá ella te abandonó por su perspectiva de poco dinero, por su aparente falta de sexo de ahora en adelante. Pero no, yo no te abandono por esas cosas: el dinero no me importa y el sexo contigo me da asco desde hace mucho. Yo te odio y es por eso que lo hago.

Sus ojos se abrieron en su máxima expresión y parecía alucinado por mis palabras, como si no pudiera creer que sintiera odio hacia él. Era un completo imbécil al creer que no sentiría odio después de todo. Su boca tampoco se movía, como si no supiera que más decir.

Tenía que aprovechar entonces su visible estado de pasmo, así que respiré profundamente y pensé en que más decirle.

—¿Después de todo lo que me has hecho, de que me has golpeado, violado, insultado, humillado, crees que me puedo quedar contigo? Yo tengo razones para irme lejos de ti, verdaderas razones, no las estupideces que has dicho —respiré un poco agitada, hablé sin respirar.

No podía quitar mis ojos de él, no podía permitir que se sintiera con la mínima oportunidad de hablar. Esto era como tratar con un animal salvaje, tenía que demostrarle quien mandaba ahora, así como él lo hizo mucho tiempo conmigo.

—¿Sabes? Si no hubieras hecho nada de eso, si no me hubieses maltratado como lo hiciste, yo te seguiría amando y lo seguiría haciendo a pesar de verte ahí, a pesar de tu apariencia ahora, porque no soy igual a ella, pero eso a ti nunca te importó. Ahora ya no te amo, te detesto, me das asco, te odio tanto, y tú eres el culpable.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso ahora que estoy así?! ¡Me estas abandonando! —gritó, saliendo por fin de su estupor.

—¿Abandonarte? Es poco a lo que te mereces. Y te lo digo así de fácil, tan fácil como a ti se te daba destrozarme la espalda a golpes, o me obligabas a tener sexo contigo. Tan fácil como ahora te pido el divorcio —dije a la carrera, antes de que el valor se me agotara y no pudiera decir la frase sin titubear.

Aventé los papeles a sus piernas.

—Jamás te daré el divorcio, eres mía, mi esposa, mi mujer —declaró, con su típica frase para mantenerme amarrada a él.

—¿Esposa? Una esposa es más que un objeto golpeado y abusado. ¿Mujer? De verdad estás usando esa palabra. Nunca fui mujer a tu lado, Samuel. Una mujer es libertad, es amor, es cariño, es fuerza. Y no soy nada de eso por tu culpa.

Me miró con rabia.

—Jamás firmare estos papeles…

—Firma o no, yo no me quedare a tu lado, y escúchame muy bien, yo buscare mi libertad a como dé lugar —me di la vuelta y me apresuré a la puerta.

Cuando la abrí, ahí estaban ellos. Jacob se detuvo de caminar y se acercó a mi rápidamente. Seth me abrazó y yo me apreté fuertemente a su pecho.

—Lo hice —dije cuando me solté de mi hermano.

Ellos tres sonrieron y Seth me besó la frente, murmurando que era tan valiente como me recordaba. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pues esa Leah valiente había desaparecido hace cuatro años, pero quizá volviera, quizá estaba naciendo una migaja de ella, empezó a nacer allá dentro, delante de aquel hombre que la hacía sentir pequeña y cobarde.

Sí, sí, estaba naciendo de nuevo.

Estaba uniendo todas mis piezas.

Hola. ¿cómo han estado?

Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo y me permitan conocer que les pareció.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo final

Seguía viviendo en el departamento de Seth, a pesar de las protestas de mi madre para que me fuera a vivir con ella, pero estaba muy cómoda en ese pequeño lugar, acompañada tan sólo por mi hermano, aunque la mitad del día él se la pasara trabajando.

En realidad, no deseaba ir a casa de mi madre, no deseaba las preguntas o su tacto agotador, como si fuera demasiado frágil y tuviera que cuidarme de nuevo, como a una niña que se le cayó en el patio o tiene una terrible gripe. Seth no me trataba así, sólo se preocupaba porque comiera y durmiera lo suficiente, cosa que se me estaba dificultando hacer por la preocupación del divorcio, que Sam no accediera o que intentara vengarse de algún modo. Seth no hacía preguntas, al menos que yo quisiera contarle algo, y me escuchaba sin presiones y controlándose para no alterarse de más, pues sabía que eso era lo menos que necesitaba. Me era tranquilizador en realidad esa situación.

Sabía que mi madre sólo trataría de cuidarme y apoyarme, intentar hacerme sentir mejor y dejar de sentir que debió estar más pendiente de mí; no lo haría pensando en hacerme mal, pero su constante condescendencia me cansaría, no necesitaba que me trataran como débil. Por mucho tiempo fui la sumisa y débil mujer de Samuel Uley, no necesitaba seguir siendo así.

Durante el primer mes, de haberle ido a entregar los papeles de Edward, había ido a ver a Jacob cuatro veces, ansiosa porque todo terminara ya. Pero Samuel se negaba a tocar el tema del divorcio, devolviendo los papeles apenas se los enviaban a la casa. Jacob decía que poco podíamos hacer en esa situación, la demanda del maltrato durante nuestro matrimonio no procedía, pues realmente mi cuerpo no presentaba ninguna señal de ella, el último golpe se me había curado dos semanas antes de su accidente y aunque mi espalda estaba marcada, no era suficiente, pues no había hablado antes, por haberme callado demasiado tiempo. Así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar hasta que Samuel se rendiera y firmara.

Yo no había vuelto hablar con él, no deseaba verlo jamás, y menos a su espantosa madre que ahora vivía con él en la que fue una vez mi casa. Jacob había ido un día a verlo, al ver que habían pasado dos meses y Samuel seguía negándose a recibir los papeles. Yo le había pedido que no lo hiciera porque sabía que eso sólo haría que Samuel se negara en rotundo, pero él dijo que como mi abogado tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que Samuel lo recordaría de la universidad y pensaría lo peor. Edward insistió en acompañarlo ese día, y tuve que detener a Seth antes de que se apuntara.

Al verlos presentarse en el departamento de Seth, en la tarde, supe que las cosas no habían ido bien: Jacob estaba furioso y aunque Edward se veía molesto, no estaba tan alterado como Jacob. Después de diez minutos, terminando de beber agua con mucho hielo, Edward nos platicó que Samuel reconoció a Jacob de la universidad, y ya pude imaginarme lo que habría dicho.

—No es necesario repetirlo —gruñó Jacob, cuando Edward había empezado hablar.

—Lo es. Es de Leah de quien habló, Jacob —contestó Edward.

Y Jacob simplemente giró el rostro.

—No es necesario que me lo digan. Lo conozco, sé que fue lo que dijo, y no, no es la primera vez que me lo dice —aclaré y suspiré agotada—. De seguro dijo que era una puta y que apenas lo veo mal, me fui a revolcar con mi amante de la universidad, que por eso estaba ansiosa por divorciarme para continuar siendo tan perra como lo era antes.

Ellos me miraron en silencio, esperando que mi cara cambiara, pero no. Como se los dije a ellos, estaba acostumbrada a esas palabras, me las había repetido por durante cuatro años todos los días. No me afectaba en lo más mínimo, quizá al principio sí, porque lo quería, pero cuando dejé de hacerlo, sus palabras perdieron efecto. Me molestaba, pero no dolía nada.

—Jacob lo golpeó —dijo Edward, señalándolo con su pulgar derecho.

—Jacob —le hablé. Me miró con seriedad, y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por el coraje.

—No iba a permitir que dijera esas cosas de ti. Es tan poco hombre, una basura por completo —dijo en su defensa.

—Lo tiró de la silla de ruedas y su madre nos sacó de su casa —continuó Edward.

No pude evitar que mi pecho se moviera por intentar contener la risa. Imaginarme a Edith, tan pequeña y arrugada, a comparación de ellos, sacando a Jacob y a Edward de su casa a empujones, gritos e insultos. Era una graciosa imagen de verdad.

Seth a mi lado también lanzó una carcajada, diciendo que hubiera dado todo por ver al maldito de Samuel en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Lo pellizqué en la pierna por burlarse de eso.

—¿Qué? Es poco castigo el que tiene, para mí era mejor que muriera —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero no digas esas cosas, no te burles de su desgracia —le regañé.

—No me importa en absoluto. Y gracias, Jacob, por defenderla —dijo Seth, mirando a Jacob. El aludido sólo asintió complacido y me sonrió suavemente.

Y después de tres meses de la visita de ellos, empecé a perder la esperanza. Necesitaba ser libre ya, no me gustaba salir a la calle sola por temor a que Samuel se me apareciera y me obligara a volver a su casa, no podía siquiera pensar en hacer algo con mi vida hasta que él me soltara definitivamente. Estaba amarrada todavía, así lo sentía, el verdugo se había ido, pero me había dejado encadenada.

Y durante ese tiempo en casa de Seth, mi hermano habló conmigo, diciéndome que no me haría mal tomar una terapia para superar esta prueba. Me sentí mal que lo dijera, me sentía agotada y algo desubicada, pero no débil como para buscar ayuda profesional. Pero mi madre lo apoyó en eso, diciendo que era lo mejor, que mientras todo se solucionaba con Samuel, era mejor que aprendiera a no temer más.

—Estás dando por hecho que cuando Samuel te dé el divorcio, dejaras de tenerle miedo —dijo Seth, sentándose a mi lado y sosteniendo mi mano.

—Seré libre —aseguré.

—No. Ya lo eres, Leah, desde que decidiste abandonarlo en ese hospital, lo eres, sólo estamos esperando a que tu matrimonio se disuelva. Eres libre, no tienes que esperar realmente más que un trozo de papel para hacerlo oficial ante la sociedad —habló con decisión, apretando mis dedos. En ese momento lo vi tan adulto y maduro, era todo un hombre y me sentía orgullosa de él—. Toma tu libertad ya, toma tu vida, Leah, es todo lo que quiero, y siento que, a pesar de ya no vivir más con él, Samuel te sigue frenando. Busca ayuda, por favor, hermanita, deja de ocultar lo que sientes, te mantuviste esclavizada por cuatro años, sin pedir nunca auxilio, hazlo ahora, mamá, Edward, Jacob y yo te cuidaremos siempre.

Miré a mi madre a los ojos, que se mantenía en silencio del otro lado de la sala. Asintió con la cabeza cuando la miré a la cara, y se acercó a mí. Supe que quería abrazarme, pero ya había comprendido que no me gustaba sentirme vulnerable y débil de nuevo, así que sólo posó una mano sobre mi hombro y besó mi mejilla.

—Hazlo, hija, tu hermano tiene razón, nosotros estaremos a tu lado en todo momento.

Cuando Seth le contó a Edward, él dijo que eso estaría bien, que también me ayudaría a retomar mi vida y me daría en otras cosas que pensar mientras me recuperaba.

—Quizá al final, puedas practicar tu carrera profesional —había dicho, tomando mi mano.

Sonreí ante eso, no había pensado en mi carrera desde hace mucho, ya hasta la había olvidado por completo. Había sido buena en la escuela, me gustaba mi carrera y tenía guardado mi título en casa de mis padres, además, me sentía capaz de retomarla. Quizás tomaría unos cursos de reintegración y luego una especialización, y podría ir a pedir un trabajo.

Me gustaba la idea, pero estaba consciente que para eso debía dejar de tener miedo a salir de casa y de Samuel, sobre todo.

Accedí después de pensarlo dos semanas y miré con aprehensión la tarjeta que había dejado Edward sobre la barra de la cocina. En ese pequeño trozo de opalina estaba escrito el nombre de su esposa: Isabella Cullen, la cual había dado a luz a una preciosa niña de cabello oscuro y ojos chocolate tres semanas después de haberme visitado. Edward me había traído una foto de su hija, luciendo orgulloso y brillante ante la imagen. Ahora la nena tenía tres meses y había podido ir a verla con Seth cuando cumplió tres semanas de nacida.

Un día tomé valor para ir a su consultorio. Isabella se portó de manera profesional, manteniendo su distancia, actuando de manera muy distinta a cuando llegó a visitarme. Me sentí bien que así fuera, era mejor dejar de lado el hecho de que somos conocidas y que me tenía cariño. Las secciones eran fáciles, no hacía demasiadas preguntas incomodas. Conocía la secuencia de las terapias, y sabía que para empezar a recomponerme era necesario recordarlo todo e irme curando paso a paso, después de todo, no podía simplemente armar el rompecabezas en una sola tirada, tenía que tomar pieza por pieza y ver donde encajaban. Pero conocer lo que me esperaba, no me evitaba el llanto.

—¿Y todo iba bien, entonces? —preguntó Isabella, cuando había terminado de decirle como fue al inicio de nuestro noviazgo.

—Sí. Él realmente era bueno.

Sentía una enorme necesidad de aclarar eso: él era bueno, o aparentaba serlo.

Necesitaba decirlo cuantas veces fuera necesario para que me creyeran, para que igual se dieran cuenta que no todo el tiempo fue así. Quería buscarle justificación, no para él, sino para mí. Para que se dieran cuenta que no fui tan idiota, que no me casé con un hombre malo y que me maltrataba desde siempre; él me quiso en algún momento, lo sé, me lo demostraba.

Siempre fue sincero, hasta cuando dejó de quererme lo fue.

Después de tres secciones más, empecé a darme cuenta de lo horrible que fue mi situación a partir de nuestra boda, más de lo que lo había sentido y analizado ya; Isabella hizo que me diera cuenta desde cuándo empezó a fallar, desde cuándo permití que eso pasara. No estuvo bien haber accedido a perder a mis amigos y carrera sólo por querer mantener las cosas en paz con Samuel. En ese tiempo mi marido empezó a ser malo, pero yo no lo veía de ese modo.

—Te hizo renunciar a esas cosas, ¿cierto? —preguntó Isabella, dejando de escribir un momento.

Había algo fuerte oprimiendo mi garganta y los ojos me empezaron a arder como si de repente me hubiese caído sal.

—Sí. Creí… —me costaba hablar. La miré a los ojos y suspiré. Tenía que aprender a ser más valiente— Yo creí sinceramente que eso era lo que se hace —le dije. Miré hacia otro lado—. Se supone que eso es lo que se hace. Ser capaz de renunciar a algo por que la otra persona lo vale.

O eso creía. En realidad, él no valía nada.

—Eso te hizo creer él, Leah —no había condescendía en el tono, era sólo una forma de decir lo obvio. Increíblemente, no la odié por decirlo ahora que yo misma me daba cuenta de ello—. En una relación no es necesario que la otra persona renuncie a algo que quiere. Se le apoya, se le motiva a seguir con eso. Te gustaba tu carrera y él te hizo sentir que debías dejarlo para que las cosas entre los dos estuvieran bien.

Eso había dolido. Lo dijo de la manera más suave y respetuosa, pero era claro que en esas palabras había dicho que me manipulaba. Y era cierto. Ahora lo sabía, él siempre me manipuló, de manera sutil y dulce, pero lo hizo, haciéndome sentir que eran decisiones mías y no de él.

Por un momento Isabella se inclinó ligeramente y dejó el sujetapapeles en la mesita que había entre las dos. Sus manos se colocaron en su rodilla, de una manera elegante y lenta. Casi pude sentir vergüenza al saber que ahora mis movimientos resultaran ser tan trémulos y torpes, y más si alguien desconocido se acercaba demasiado a mí. Antes yo era ágil y agraciada en casi todo. Se veía tan bien ahora, ella parecía toda una mujer completa a sus veintiocho años, lucia hermosa y llamativa, sin el rastro de haber dado a luz a una niña ya. Delante de ella, yo parecía un ridículo despojo, mi ropa era holgada y vieja, pues no había querido en realidad salir de compras, y el maquillaje no podía cubrir lo demacrada que estaba, aunque por insistencia de Seth, había podido aumentar unos tres kilos, que en realidad me favorecían el rostro, aun así, al lado de ella, podrían decir que yo estaba a punto de cumplir los cuarenta.

—En las relaciones se sacrifica algo para que todo vaya bien —murmuré, mirando mis uñas todas mordisqueada y sintiendo la necesidad de seguir mordiéndolas.

Me estaba poniendo ansiosa, recordar todo de golpe no me estaba ayudando, pero era necesario, lo sabía.

—No. En una relación sana no se hacen sacrificios o renuncias. Las diferencias de opinión, los defectos de cada uno, las disputas, los comentarios, todo, absolutamente todo, debe encontrar un punto medio, un beneficio para ambos, que las piezas de cada uno se complementen con la del otro —dijo ella, y cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrió me sonrió levemente— El noviazgo, el matrimonio, es como una sociedad, suena frío decirlo de ese modo, pero así es. Son dos personas que ceden y toman ciertas cosas del otro, para que la convivencia sea posible —colocó ambas manos como si estuviera encajando algo y luego entrelazó sus dedos—. No puedes recibir sin dar nada a cambio, cierto. Pero eso no quiere decir que tienes que cumplir cada una de las expectativas de tu pareja, al fin y al cabo, es tu vida de la que estás hablando, es de tus sueños, tu bienestar, tu cuerpo y tu afecto. En simple palabras: tu libertad. Eso debe ser importante para tu pareja, así como para ti debería serlo las de él.

Asentí lentamente. Ni siquiera podía mover bien la cabeza sin sentir que las lágrimas empezarían a caer como lluvia. Ella tenía razón. Yo cedí a cosas por él y no recuerdo ni una vez que yo le haya pedido a Samuel que dejara algo por mí. No me gustaba cuando, siendo novios, él se iba a tomar con sus amigos y no me llamara para saber si había llegado bien a su casa, que fumara mariguana en fiestas o que se metiera en un prostíbulo sólo porque alguno de ellos había cumplido la mayoría de edad y esa fuera la tradición de los hombres. No. Nunca pedí que dejara de hacerlo, porque confiaba en él, porque él me juraba que sólo era para divertirse y que no me era infiel, porque creía en sus sentimientos. No sabía si me había sido infiel alguna vez en ese tiempo, nunca me enteré de nada. Y después de casados, todo empeoro.

Ya no sabía ni que creer. Ahora, después de pensarlo, de recordar todo, no sabía si había sido sincero en algún momento de nuestra relación. Tal vez si lo había sido o tal vez me manipuló desde siempre. O tal vez, más seguro aún, si fui una idiota todo el tiempo.

Seguía llegando a las terapias, algunas veces salía de ahí con una enorme sensación de paz, de tranquilidad, como si mi corazón pudiera latir de mejor manera, pero otras veces mis ganas de llorar no se detenían, mi garganta dolía más que nunca y mi pecho se apretaba demasiado. Pero ya en la oscuridad de la noche, sola en mi cama, en esa pequeña y casi vacía habitación en el departamento de Seth, que no era más que un armario y una cama, pues no había querido adornarla de ningún modo, me daba cuenta de que, aunque el llanto me atacara de manera terrible al salir de las terapias, me sentía más limpia, como si mis lágrimas me purificaran desde adentro, limpiaran mi mente y mi cuerpo, también mi alma, y me cicatrizaran más rápido.

Y eso se sentía jodidamente bien.

Pasaron otros cinco meses, y diez en total desde que había iniciado con lo del divorcio. Jacob me llamó para decirme que Samuel estaba dispuesto a aceptar, pero había hecho una contra demanda, no quería darme nada, pero la ley lo estaba obligando, así que había contratado otro abogado, que un día había ido a verme al departamento de Seth. Mi hermano se enfureció al verlo y le gritó qué si quería hablar conmigo, sería en la presencia de mi abogado, así que le dio una tarjeta con la dirección de la oficina de Jacob para que nos viéramos al otro día.

La primera contra demanda no pude aceptarla, Samuel esperaba darme tan sólo cincuenta mil dólares, un cuarto de lo que tenía en realidad, la casa para él, al igual que los autos y el departamento. Supe en ese instante que le estaba doliendo perder casi todo, y sólo por venganza dije que no. Quería más que eso, así que corrí a su abogado para que fuera hablar con él y redactara otro documento más atractivo para mí. Jacob sonrió grande después de que el abogado se fuera, alegando que eso había sido impresionante, verme de nuevo tan fuerte. Bajé la cara ante su adulación, sintiéndome demasiado cohibida, pues no me sentía tan fuerte como él decía.

La segunda visita, el abogado llegó ligeramente irritado, le entregó los papeles a Jacob, ignorándome un poco, y dijo que su cliente no estaba dispuesto a dar más.

—El carro de Emily y los mismo cincuenta mil dólares —dijo Jacob, elevando la ceja.

Me crucé de brazos molesta. Eso era todo, pensaba darme algo que tuvo la perra de Emily primero. Pensaba darme solo una miseria de todo lo que tenía. No, no lo quería.

—Bien —dije levantándome de la silla, y el abogado suspiró un poco, relajándose— Bien, dígale a su cliente que va por buen camino, pero que, si no mejora eso, meteré una demanda más fuerte, apelando a todo el daño que me hizo y tendrá que quedarse sin nada definitivamente.

El abogado se tensó de nuevo al escucharme hablar con rabia. Le señalé la puerta de la oficina y él apretando los arrugados labios, tomó sus papeles y se retiró, mirándome con molestia.

Jacob volvió a sonreír radiante, y yo pude contestarle abiertamente. Y por la tarde se lo conté a Isabella en la terapia, ella igual había sonreído.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Leah —dijo anotando algo rápidamente en su hoja.

Yo asentí, pues empezaba a sentirme de esa manera y sabía que un poco de eso era gracias a esas terapias de recuperación.

Para cuando volvió una tercera vez, casi un mes después de su primera visita, el abogado me dio algo de pena, parecía cansado y molesto, de seguro que con Samuel no la tenía fácil tampoco. De nuevo le entregó los papeles de Jacob, y éste abrió la carpeta para empezar a leer más fuerte.

—Dice que te dará el auto, el departamento y cien mil dólares —dijo Jacob, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Asegura que es la mitad justamente —alegó el abogado, acomodando sus lentes en el puente de la nariz.

—¿Qué dices, Leah? —preguntó Jacob, cerrando la carpeta.

Me quedé pensándolo unos minutos. En realidad, si era la mitad, el auto con el que se accidentó lo recuperaría por el seguro, también se quedaría con cien mil dólares y la casa, aunque la casa era mucho más grande y valía más, tanto por su valor económico como sentimental, pues Samuel adoraba ese sitio.

Suspiré y pasé los dedos por mi ceja, intentando tomar una decisión ya.

—No —dije muy segura. El abogado perdió color al escucharme—. El auto está bien y los cien mil dólares también, pero quiero la casa, que él se quedé con el departamento de su amante. Jacob, ¿podrías redactarlo? —pregunté y Jacob asintió.

—Claro. Denme treinta minutos —contestó, y empezó a escribir en su computadora.

—Así le ahorramos el trabajo a usted, abogado —le dije al hombre y me levanté para servirle un vaso de agua. Él lo agradeció, sonriendo un poco.

—Sí es que él lo acepta —masculló, antes de colocarse el vaso en los labios.

—Jacob, que no sean cien mil, sólo ochenta mil, de todos modos, venderé esa casa del demonio —aseguré, y Jacob volvió asentir, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

Después del tiempo que Jacob había dicho, el abogado salió de la oficina, apretando fuertemente los papeles. No supimos nada del abogado y de Samuel por un mes más. Estaba perdiendo en realidad las esperanzas, pues ya se había cumplido un año exactamente desde que le había pedido el divorcio.

Hasta que, en esa misma semana, un soleado jueves, Jacob me había llamado al departamento para decirme que el abogado pidió una cita para las tres de la tarde, porque tenía que decirnos algo. Esperaba que fuera que Samuel había firmado ya los malditos papeles y no que había propuesto una contra demanda otra vez.

Seth me dejó en las puertas dobles del edificio y me dijo que no podría esperarme, pues tenía que volver al trabajo. Asentí y le dije que no se preocupara, que yo volvería al departamento en taxi.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, el abogado ya estaba hablando con Jacob. Ambos hombres me miraron con seriedad cuando abrí la puerta y pasé a tomar asiento en la única silla disponible delante del escritorio.

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Aceptó? —pregunté de manera ansiosa.

—Aquí tiene, señora Cleawater —dijo el abogado, entregándome la carpeta que anteriormente le habíamos dado. Me emocioné al escuchar mi apellido, y no el de Samuel junto a mi nombre—. El señor Uley firmó el acta y me vi en la satisfacción de ir a legalizarlo por ustedes. Legalmente está divorciada.

Tomé la carpeta de sus manos y revisé cada papel que había en él, dándome cuenta de que al lado de mi firma Samuel había puesto la suya, dándome por fin mi libertad después de tanto tiempo.

No quería llorar delante de ellos, pero lágrimas de alivio cayeron a mis mejillas. No podía decir nada, estaba tan emocionada y sorprendida de haber obtenido mi divorcio de esta manera. Había pasado un año entero sí, y aunque era más de lo que había esperado en realidad, había cedido a darme la casa, el auto de Emily y una parte del dinero del banco; las dos primeras cosas las vendería a la menor oportunidad, no quería nada que ver con esa maldita casa y no deseaba conducir ese asqueroso auto. Simplemente lo había peleado para darme una pequeña satisfacción por todo lo que me hicieron sufrir. Ya quería ver la cara de Emily cuando viera su precioso auto rojo en venta y la de Samuel al saber que su casa tendría un nuevo dueño.

El abogado se despidió de nosotros, y miré a Jacob, quien sentado en su lugar me miraba con una evidente alegría, sonriendo suavemente. Empecé a reír, dejándome caer por completo sobre la silla, dejando los papeles sobre mis piernas. Literalmente me sentía como si hubiese acabado una maratón de un millón de kilómetros, cansada, agotada, deshidratada, pero feliz por haber llegado a la meta, por haberlo logrado en una sola pieza, desgastada y llena de vendas para unir todo, pero completa, o casi, con las suficientes piezas para empezar de nuevo.

¡Estaba tan feliz!

Miré hacia el techo y coloqué mis manos sobre la frente. Ahora sí, jamás volvería a ver a Samuel, jamás volvería a ver su espantosa cara y esperaba no saber nunca más de él, y lucharía para recuperarme de su daño, de las heridas que me provocó. Lo lograría, sería difícil, pues mi cuerpo tenía cicatrices que él dejó y que posiblemente no se borren, mi espalda era un claro ejemplo, con todas esas marcas rosaditas por la piel reventada, pero no importaba. Eran cicatrices de supervivencia, pues sobreviví a él y a todo, todo, todo.

—Soy libre —declaré.

—Así es —escuché contestar a Jacob.

Me enderecé en la silla y le sonreí. Él igual correspondió.

—Gracias, gracias por todo, Jacob —le dije sinceramente.

Él sonrió más grande, increíblemente grande. Me gustaba cuando sonreía así, parecía decirme que todo estaría bien y que las cosas mejorarían, ya lo había hecho antes, cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza.

—Me alegro haberte ayudado, ha sido un verdadero placer —contestó, mirándome a los ojos.

Tuve que apartar la mirada, pues me hacía sentir incomoda. Miré los papeles y suspiré.

—¿Ahora si me dirás cuanto debo pagar por tus honorarios?

—Acompáñame a comer —dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

—Pero, Jacob…

—Te invitó a comer —declaró.

—No es necesario —repliqué.

Suspiré más fuerte, pues sabía que aquí empezaba su terquedad. Se levantó de la silla y se puso el saco.

—La verdad es que ya es mi hora de comida, y no quisiera almorzar solo, pensé que tú podrías acompañarme. No está muy lejos de aquí el lugar, pero no hay problema si no quieres —dijo lo último, con la mirada puesta en los botones de su saco, como si no quisiera ver mi cara.

Jacob había hecho mucho por mí, me ayudó en lo más importante de mi vida, se podría decir que fue el causante de mi libertad, así que no sería justo decirle que no y dejar que comiera solo. No deseaba que se sentara en la mesa de algún sitio, sin tener con quien hablar; eso me parecía demasiado frío y malo.

—Está bien, acepto a acompañarte a comer —le dije.

Me levanté de la silla y metí los papeles en mi bolso.

Sus ojos volvieron a levantarse y me miraron con alegría. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en mi rostro al ver su cara; me hacía recordar cómo era antes, cuando estábamos en la universidad y llegaba a la biblioteca, sabiendo que yo estaría ahí.

¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso ya! Eso claramente no volvería a suceder, no cuando él no está dispuesto a perder por segunda vez a esa mujer.

Él abrió la puerta y salí de su oficina. Algunas personas se giraron a vernos, pero él parecía que no le importaba, aunque a mí me incomodaba terriblemente. Era tan desconcertante ver a un hombre como él al lado de una mujer como yo, sean cuales sean las circunstancias, a pesar de que mi apariencia había mejorado, aun así, no era comparable a la de él. Su imagen impresionante se distorsionaba a mi lado, como si de repente se pusiera delante de un lago y alguien moviera el agua. El reflejo dejaba de ser perfecto, para volverse raro y turbulento.

Al pasar al lado de la recepcionista, ella agitó su mano hacia él y Jacob le sonrió de medio lado, elevando la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que el lindo pliegue de su mejilla se formara. Desvié la mirada de ese gesto y me apresuré a apretar el botón del elevador. No deseaba ser testigo de sus coqueteos. Era obvio para muchos que ella estaba muy interesada, y aunque Jacob respondía con sonrisas suaves a ello, no sabía si realmente estaba interesado en ella.

Quizás ella era la chica que no pensaba perder.

Sea como sea, no quería saberlo, ya no deseaba conocer el nombre ni el rostro de aquella mujer que era la indicada para él. Una parte de mí se sentiría decepcionada de conocerla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jacob, mientras el elevador descendía.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Te has quedado muy callada. En verdad no quiero que te sientas obligada a comer conmigo si no quieres —dijo él.

—No, nada de eso. En realidad, tengo hambre —aseguré, mirando los colores de los botones de cada piso, y vi como las puertas se abrían al encenderse el uno.

Salí rápidamente de la caja metalizada y caminé hacia la puerta. Cuando estuve en el exterior, respiré profundamente, intentando despejarme y que el mal humor se me bajara. No sabía porque sentía como si no hubiera respirado desde hace un buen rato, como si algo hubiese tenido mi pecho amarrado. Y peor aún, no tenía ni idea de porque me sentía así, y porque tenía esa vaga sensación de molestia contra Jacob, de querer alejarme y no verlo ya.

Quizá Samuel si me había dejado más dañada de lo que pensaba, más de lo que hasta Isabella creía. Necesitaba pedirle más ayuda, contarle de los cambios repentinos de humor y rogar para que no me mandara con un siquiatra. Eso sí que sería el colmo de mi existencia ahora que me sentía más capaz de volver a retomar mi vida, sin amenazas de ningún tipo.

—Leah —llamó Jacob y me giré para verlo, pero tuve que dar un paso hacia atrás al chocar casi con su pecho—. Disculpa, ¿estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

—Lo estoy, deja de preguntarlo —traté de que mi voz sonara bien, sin que él notara la extraña molestia que me atacaba— ¿En dónde quieres comer? —pregunté.

—En la Quinta Luna —me señaló la callé que bajaba, donde un letrero negro con letras doradas se alcanzaba a ver. Empecé a caminar y pude sentir como apresuraba el paso a mi lado—. Espera, ¿puedo saber porque de repente te pusiste así?

—¿Así cómo? —pregunté, suavizando más el tono de mi voz, pero me estaba costando, algo en mi garganta se sentía apretado y amargo. Mi voz no resultaba muy bonita en realidad.

—Pareces molesta —dijo.

—No lo estoy —dije de manera firme.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó suavemente, provocando que detuviera mis pasos al detenerse delante de mí. Lo miré hacia arriba, era más alto que yo, más de lo que recordaba de la universidad, o era yo quien se había encogido—. Porqué parece como si de repente me odiaras de nuevo, así como cuando Edward te trajo por primera vez.

—No te odio, jamás lo he hecho.

—Ahora continua, tienes que decir: de hecho, te amo, no podría odiarte nunca en mi vida, lo eres todo para mí —dijo moviendo la mano, invitándome a proseguir. Lo miré con los ojos muy abierto, y él sonrió ampliamente—. Ya sabes, esas frases de películas que siempre dicen los protagonistas.

—¡Oh! Son frases demasiado cliché, Jacob, no me atrevería a decirlas —aseguré, pero sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Entonces como piensas decirme que me amas? —preguntó, volviéndose a colocar a mi lado, para caminar a paso lento.

—Primero, tendría que amarte, y no lo hago —confirmé.

Miré como ponía una mano sobre su pecho, como si le doliera, demasiado dramático. Empecé a reír ante su teatro, pues era en realidad graciosa su cara.

Me detuve de reír, pensando en este nuevo cambio de humor. Definitivamente adelantaría mi cita con Isabella, esto no era definitivamente normal.

—No dejas de ser tan cruel, Leah —declaró.

Elevé una ceja sin entenderlo, y me detuve por medio segundo. Traté de convencerme que eso sólo había sido una frase aventada al aire y no un recordatorio de lo que siempre me decía en la universidad al rechazar sus invitaciones para salir. Miré su espalda, mientras avanzaba, y quería preguntarle si eso había sido un coqueteo, pero no quería que me mirara como una idiota al equivocarme o peor aún, por no saber reconocerlo. Pero ahora era tan inexperta en ese rubro, que no sabía si era así, la confianza en mí apariencia era tan poca, que no podría concebir la idea de que un hombre, y menos uno como Jacob, pudiera intentar coquetear conmigo.

Además, él no podría hacerlo, me acababan el entregar mi acta de divorcio delante de él. Era una completa incoherencia de su parte coquetear conmigo siendo testigo de todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, aunque siempre había sido así, al menos en la universidad. Siempre había sido así conmigo, y recordé a la recepcionista, quizá con todas también.

Apreté los labios con disgusto. Él no debería ser tan descaradamente coqueto con todas.

—¿Qué esperas? Ya llegamos —dijo abriendo la puerta del restaurante.

Caminé rápido a la puerta, intentando no mirarlo a la cara, pues seguía sonriendo como el gato que se ha cenado al pececito y nadie lo ha descubierto. Era tan desconcertante, pero no quería hablar con él sobre su descarada forma de ser.

Un mesero nos guio a una pequeña mesa cerca de una gran ventana y Jacob jaló la silla para mí, antes de ir a la silla de frente. Dejé mi bolso sobre el respaldo y miré el lugar. Nunca había entrado, era grande y bonito, estaba casi vacío, unas cuantas personas en mesas alejadas y todo estaba tranquilo, aun así, me sentía incomoda, pues se veía elegante el lugar.

El mismo mesero nos entregó el menú y me puse a revisarlo, antes de decidirme por una simple sopa de tomates, mientras que Jacob pedía un filete y una botella de vino, que aseguró que me gustaría, pues era en realidad muy suave.

Asentí algo renuente, aunque el alcohol no me gustara, pero era vino, tuve que recordarme, no licor fuerte, de esos que Samuel consumía.

Platicamos un rato, aunque no sabíamos muy bien de qué, antes de que nuestro pedido llegara quince minutos después. La sopa estaba deliciosa y el filete de Jacob se veía igual de bien. Comimos en silencio y después de darle un trago a mi vino, que resultó ser muy bueno como dijo, pensé en retomar el tema que él evadió para invitarme a comer.

—Jacob —lo llamé.

Él levantó la mirada y me sonrió, después de dejar su copa en la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me dirás cuanto es de tus honorarios —pedí.

Él hizo una mueca, era una extraña sonrisa y cortó otro pedazo de carne. Empezó a masticarla demasiado lento, mirando hacia otro, y su rostro reflejaba que estaba pensando. En realidad, a mí no me preocupaba lo del dinero, pues ahora con el divorcio, y las próximas ventas que haría del auto y la casa, tendría más que suficiente, pagarle no me supondría un problema, es más, le daría todo a Jacob por haberme liberado de Samuel, si él me lo pedía.

Cuando terminó de masticar, me sonrió de medio lado y me miró a los ojos. Dejé la cuchara sobre el plato y esperé a que diera su veredicto.

—Te cobraré con una cita… no, mejor unas veinte citas más, además de ésta —dijo él, tomando de nuevo su copa.

Lo miré confundida…

Agarré la servilleta y la coloqué sobre mi boca, al entenderlo todo. Tomé la copa de agua para intentar desahogarme, y tosí un poco antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

—¿Cita? —pregunté con la voz ronca— ¿Esto es una cita?

—Así es, pero no te preocupes, no soy exigente con los pagos. Aunque, tratándose de ti, no lo sé, podrías escapar de nuevo y no soy tan idiota como para arriesgarme. No te perderé una segunda vez —declaró con una sonrisa.

Abrí la boca un par de veces, tratando de decir algo, pero él sonreía y yo me sentía terriblemente perdida. También me sentía sonrojada, estaba segura de que mis mejillas y mi cuello estaban rojos, y tenía la sensación de estar a punto de sufrir un paro respiratorio y que el corazón se me saliera por la boca.

 _¿Escapar de nuevo?_ Eso lo había dicho antes, en su oficina, cuando me habló de esa mujer que no pensaba perder de nuevo.

Miré otra vez su rostro, y entonces lo entendí todo.

Y si, definitivamente no hubiese deseado conocer a esa mujer, ni su nombre, ni su rostro. ¡Jamás! Pero ahora resultaba inevitable, él lo hizo imposible de olvidar. Quería decirle que aquella chica que lo dejó sin darle una oportunidad no existía ya, que había muerto a manos de otro hombre, pero él lo sabía, sabía todo de mí ahora y aun así pensaba lo mismo.

 _Ella es la indicada_ , había dicho también en aquella ocasión. _Ahora que la vi, estoy seguro de que es ella_ , también lo había mencionado.

Y era yo.

Simplemente, era yo.

 _¿Sería capaz de escapar de nuevo? ¿Sería tan estúpida otra vez?..._

* * *

 _Fin_


End file.
